The Videogame Multiverse - CANCELLED
by Chaotic Dark Silver
Summary: Only here as a reminder.
1. Chapter 1: Terrible Intro, I Hate Them

Chapter 1: Eugh, can I skip on to the action? What do you mean, no? Come on...oh fine, I'll make an intro...

"Our tale begins with a 16 year old boy who is really into videogames. I'll call him. Drago, come on out."

…

…

...

"OI."

"DRAGO, GET OFF OF THAT 3DS AND GET OUT HERE."

"Fine, I'm just coming..." could be heard from the corner of the room.

"There we go. When I said 'really' into videogames, I meant he is obsessed with them..."

"What is it, random voice in my head? The therapist said you wouldn't be back." Drago quipped.

"I am not just a voice in your head, I am the voice of destiny." Boomed the voice.

"What? Am I supposed to review Destiny? But I prefer games with a story..." Drago complained. The voice groaned.

"No, I am the actual voice of destiny. You are the one who was chosen to fight the approaching darkness."

"...Will there be free food?" Drago asked, looking at his stomach.

"...Yes, there will be food."

"SOLD!" Drago yelled, and ran out of the room. The sound of a twit running into a door could be heard.

"What will I do with him..." The voice muttered.

Drago staggered back in. "Ow...okay, how do I fight this approaching evil?" The voice was silent.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Drago, teleporting him away to a location away from Earth.

...What, this is really clichéd? Whatever.

 **Almost immediately after, in a location in a different universe...**

The light flared up, and when it receded, Drago was standing in what appeared to be a mansion.

"Oh cool, where am I?" Drago asked. A man walked up to him.

He was 6'4", and was dressed in a tuxedo, although he wore a pair of white trainers for some reason. He had a long, black, thin mustache which as in contrast to his bright blond hair. His skin was slightly tanned, despite there being no visible sun around here.

"I trust you are master Drago, hm?" The man said, looking down at the newcomer. Drago squirmed.

"Eh, yeah, I am. You are the voice I was hearing, right?" Drago asked, still squirmed under the unflinching gaze of this tuxedo-clad man.

"Yes. I must explain your task while offering you no chance to talk, so that this chapter may be over and done with quickly."

"Bu-" Drago tried to speak, but was interrupted before he could get a word out.

"A great evil is approaching, and it has taken control of the many universes. Or, as you would name them, the 'videogame universes'. The heroes of each universe have been captured and are currently being held in a frozen-like state. Unfortunately, as it stands, there is no way I can rescue them, as I am injured from my last run-in with the evil ones. However, this is where you come in. I want you to go into each universe, and play through the 'game(s)', which will release the heroes from their prison."

"Wait, so I am the main character in the games, then?" A visibly excited Drago asked.

"Yes, you will be for the time you are there. But be warned: once you have cleared the 'game(s)', you will have to fight alongside the hero(es) you rescued, as the enemy side will no doubt be aware of your presence there. But you will find that several people you know will be in each universe as well, so do not feel like you are not alone."

"This sounds awesome...so, where am I off to first?" An even more excited Drago asked.

"You shall be going to Mario first. Take the teleporter behind you, and good luck!"

Drago walked over to the teleporter, which turned on with a blue portal. "Onwards, to adventure!" He yelled, and jumped through.

The portal closed, leaving tuxedo-guy alone. He stood for a few seconds, thinking about what he had sent the youngster off to do.

"Never expected it to be so easy...let's just hope he figures out what to do before it is too late..."


	2. Chapter 2: 64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane

I stepped into the portal, wondering which Mario game I would be sent to. Then it hit me. I was thrown into a wall. Before I knew it, I was sliding down, cursing everything in general. I looked around to see what I could see, and I realized that the world was 3D.

"Okay, so it is a 3D Mario game...but which?"

I looked around a bit more, and realized that I was outside Princess Peach's castle. I looked at it for a few minutes, and I realized that I was in Super Mario 64.

"Oh, 64. Now this will be interesting."

I started to run towards the castle, when I realized that I was wearing Luigi's clothes. I looked at them confusedly for a few seconds, wondering why I was Luigi and not Mario. I shrugged, and started running towards the castle again. I got to the small bridge leading to the castle entrance, when I was stopped by a lakitu.

"Blah blah blah, camera angles, blah, boring stuff, blah, speedrunners hate me, blah blah blah, pointess drivel, blah blah blah." The lakitu said, which I guessed was a half-arsed camera tutorial.

I looked at the lakitu for a few seconds, when I realized that it was Blaze.

"Blaze! What are you doing here?" I asked, happy to see my friend/rival.

"...Being annoyed because you decided to take up this task to stop the evil thingies, and I got dragged along." Blaze moaned.

"Sorry about that...but they offered free food, how could I resist?" I said.

"WHAT? I GOT NONE. GRAAAAAGH!" Blaze roared.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be floating around with the camera?" I asked.

"YES, now get moving, I am seriously bored right now." Blaze moaned.

I set off into the castle, Blaze floating along on his cloud behind me. I pushed open the doors...and could see nothing except blackness. I hesitated for a second, then walked through. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the castle foyer.

"Why was it black inside the door...?" I thought to myself.

"Oh, nobody really knows why." A female voice rang out.

I looked around to find the source of the voice, and saw the most beautiful princess ever-wait, isn't that...

"Mizu, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes Drago, yes it is." The princess replied.

Upon looking at my old friend, I realized that, despite the fact that she had taken the role of Princess Peach in this game, she still had her purpley-pink hair, which was similar to a certain MLP.

"Just because it is based on PSG, doesn't mean that you can just make up something else. How many people do you think will even know what it is?" Mizu said.

"WHAT THE – you read my mind?" I asked, after jumping in the air. She just winked at me.

"Eh-hem." Came from Blaze.

"Oh, right, sorry Blaze, kinda got distracted..." I said, rubbing my head in the way that anime characters do (you know the way). "Princess Mizu – if you don't mind me calling you that – I would recommend that you join me in gathering the power stars, as I believe Bowser is hunting for you right now."

"You like to point out the obvious, don't you?" Mizu asked, smirking.

I made a face like '-.-'. I ran to her, and dragged her with me to the only room which had no number on the door. Bob-omb Battlefield. I ran (still dragging her), and jumped through the painting with her, ready to fight King Bob-omb.

Blaze was hanging outside the painting for a few minutes, deep in thought.

"Why did I get wrapped up in this...? Oh well, I guess we have to go through some poorly written chapters to get to Bowser." He finally said, then jumped through the portal.

 **Next time...**

"So we have finally arrived in Bob-omb Battlefield, eh?"

"Seems like it."

"Please help us, we have lost so many of our kind in this war..."

"WHO DARES TO SET FOOT ON MY MOUNTAIN? ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE DESTROYED!"


	3. Chapter 3 BOB-OMBS AWAY!

Chapter 3: BOMBS AWAY!

We landed in the ever-famous Bob-omb Battlefied. I looked around, taking in the sights. Then I noticed that Mizu had somehow changed into Princess Peach's tennis outfit.

"Um.. Mizu...how did you get changed so quickly?" I asked her.

"A women's secret. Hee hee." Mizu giggled. Blaze just looked bored with it all.

"Something is moving up there, and I don't know what it is." He said, eyes fixed on the top of the nearby (small) hill..

"Well, I guess we should-" I started, but was interupted.

"P-please, strangers, help us...we have lost so many of our kind in this war..." a nearby pink bob-omb said, audibly in pain.

"SAY WHAAAAAT?" I yelled. The sound of Mizu smacking me over the head with a frying pan was heard. Everybody looked at me while I was unconsious, and SOMEBODY drew a fake mustache on me (Which I found out when I got back up).

"Eugh, what happened...WHY DO I HAVE A FAKE MUSTACHE?" I yelled, and chased Mizu and Blaze around. The pink Bob-omb sweatdropped.

"C-could you help us, please? Their leader is on top of that hill, and defeating him would make his army become dysfunctional, handing us the victory..." it said nervously.

"Why, yes we can, you cute little thing." Mizu said, crouching down to pet the pink Bob-omb.

"Time to climb the mountain!" Blaze announced, and set off. I dragged Mizu away from the pink Bob-omb, and we followed after Blaze. We walked around the area, trying to get to the hill, when we passed the chained up Chain-Chomp.

"Hm..." I muttered, noticing the star in the cage behind the chain chomp.

I dodged aound the chain chomp, which lunged at me, and stood on top of the post it was chained up to. I thought for a second, then jumped up and ground pounded it. I noticed it go down a bit, so did a few more ground pounds, and the chain chomp became free. It jumped around a few times, then smashed into the cage, freeing the star, then flew off (I don't know how it did that). I walked up the the star, and jumped to grab it. All 3 of us were immediately thrown back out of the picture in the castle (which was funny, because they were climbing up the hill and got pulled back for no reason, in their minds).

"Wh-what happened?" Mizu asked.

I held up the power star. "I got a power star. BACK IN WE GO." I yelled, and jumped back through the portal. Mizu and Blaze groaned, then followed me through.

We arrived back in Bob-omb battlefield, and before we headed to the mountain, we noticed the red coins lying around.

"I'll fly up and get the ones on the floating island, you two get the others." Blaze said, and flew off on his cloud.

I ran towards the hill, while Mizu started collecting the ones closer to us. I climbed round to the back of the hill (I must say, the path goes all the way around for some reason) while dodging Bob-ombs and random black metal balls which were being launched out of holes in the hill (I'm not making this up, I swear). I got round most of the way, and found the slidey bit with a red coin. I slid down, and...missed. I went back round a few more times, and on the fourth try, I managed to get it.

"Woop dee doo..." I muttered, and noticed a power star pop up nearby, with Mizu immediately grabbing it. We were thrown out of the picture again.

"BACK IN WE GO!" I yelled, and jumped back in.

"He is a nuisance at times..." Mizu and Blaze both said under their breath, and followed me.

This time we looked around and noticed five silver stars floating around. We quickly raced to grab them, and grabbed the power star, sending us back through the painting. We jumped through again, and set about grabbing one hundred coins. After a long search (and several backtracks) we eventually collected one hundred, and grabbed the star. We were sent back through the painting, to which we jumped back in again, only this time, we were going to fight King Bob-omb.

We arrived back in Bob-omb Battlefield, and headed towards the hill. We climbed up the path around the hill, dodging Bob-ombs and large metal balls rolling down the path. We reached the top of the hill, and looked around.

"Nice view." Blaze commented. "But where is-"

"WHO DARES SET FOOT ON MY MOUNTAIN? ALL INTRUDERS WILL BE OBLITERATED!"

.

.

.

.

 **Next time...**

.

The battle for Bob-omb Battlefield comes to a conclusion, and the final power stars are located, before it is time to move on. But a new face appears: the question is, who are they?


	4. Chapter 4: I Mustache You

Chapter 4: I Mustache You...

We all froze. We slowly turned around, and found ourselves face-to-face with a massive Bob-omb. It stood about 15 feet tall, had a crown on its head, and had a massive, thick mustache. It looked at each of us in turn, then spoke.

"I am King Bob-omb. I and my masterful mustache have been chosen by Bowser himself to wage war on the peaceful pink Bob-ombs, WHO ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BOB-OMB NAME!"

"Woah, calm down, man. They don't mean any harm." I said.

"Drago, that probably isn't a good thing to say..." Blaze muttered.

"THEY EXIST! THEY DEFY MY LUXURIOUS MUSTACHE, AND FOR THAT THEY WILL BE DESTROYED! But first, I will deal with you. MUSTACHE!"

We all looked at each other, shrugged, and perpared to fight King Bob-omb.

 _ **Music:**_ _Super Mario 64 – Boss Theme_

"BOB-OMB THROW!" yelled King Bob-omb.

"Everybody! Dodge to the side!"

King Bob-omb threw a larger-than-normal Bob-omb at us, and we just managed to dodge it by diving out of the way. I looked back and saw a medium-sized crater in the ground. I looked back at King Bob-omb, and had an idea.

"Both of you! Try to hit the Bob-ombs back at him!" I yelled. They both looked at me as if I was insane (which, to be fair, I am). "Trust me on this one!"

King Bob-omb threw another Bob-omb, directed at Mizu. She punched it in mid-air, and it flew back at King Bob-omb, dealing a huge hit to it.

"If we hit it two more times, it should go down!" Blaze yelled.

The King Bob-omb then yelled again, and threw a Bob-omb at Blaze, who deftly swiped it back at him, causing even more damage.

"GRRR, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME AND MY GLORIOUS MUSTACHE? PREPARE TO DIE, VERMIN!" It yelled, and pulled out several large Bob-ombs. I immediately started running towards him, and grabbed on of the large Bob-ombs out of his hand.

"Not today, Bobby." I said, dodging back and throwing it. The Bob-omb caught him straight in the face(?), and he reeled back, span around, and fell over.

 _Music stops_

"You...can't...defeat...the...mustache..." He said. Then he exploded, leaving behind a power star. I walked up to it, grabbed it, and we were thrown back through the painting again.

"Well, that was different from what we are used to..." Mizu muttered.

"Yeah..." Blaze agreed.

"BACK THROUGH THE PAINTING. We have a few more stars to get in here." I yelled, and jumped through the painting, with Blaze and Mizu following close behind.

We arrived back in Bob-omb Battlefield, and were immediately greeted by the pink Bob-omb.

"Th-thank you for saving us! As soon as you won, the opposing army dissolved into chaos, and we managed to win. As thanks, we will prepare any and all cannons throughout each of the locations you can access." It said.

We turned around to see the nearby cannon open up. Before we could react, a giant-sized koopa popped up next to us.

"I, Koopa the Quick, challenge one of you to a race to the top of yonder hill."

We looked at each other for a few seconds, then they both pushed me forward. I looked back at them, indicating that they would pay for this, while they held back laughs.

"I shall face you, Quick the Koopa." I bravely said.

"Whatever. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Koopa the Quick yelled, and started running.

 _ **Music**_ _– Super Mario 64 Slide_

I did my best to catch up, and overtook him as we raced past the chained up chain chomp.

Back at the start point...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LOOK AT HOW HE RUNS!" Blaze laughed, cluching his stomach to stop himself from falling over.

"I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" Mizu yelled, having trouble getting the words out due to laughing so hard.

Back with the race...

We ran past several Bob-ombs, then through the indent with the metal balls moving around, and began the climb around the hill. I noticed that I was gaining the lead, so I sped up in an attempt to get further ahead. I jumped over all of the metal balls again, and was getting close to the top of the mountain. I made it to the flag at the top, and Koopa the Quick finished a few seconds later.

"Huff...puff...you...win...please...take...this...star..." he said, throwing a star into the air.

I jumped and grabbed it, and we were sent back through the painting. I noticed that Mizu and Blaze were laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." They said in unison.

I shrugged and jumped back into the painting, with both of them following me through again.

I looked up and realised that we needed to get the middle coin in each of the five coin rings in the sky.

"Hey Blaze, I bet you can't get the five middle coins in those coin rings up there..." I teased.

"I CAN." Blaze yelled, and flew up and grabbed each one. When the star appeared, I could hear him mutter "...He tricked me, didn't he?" and then he grabbed the star, sending us back to the castle.

We jumped back through to grab star number 8, the last one in this area. When we arrived in Bob-omb Battlefield, there was no indication of what we were supposed to do. We walked up to the top of the hill, so that we could see what we had missed. We had arrived at the top of the hill, and looked around the area.

 **THOMP! THOMP**

"Oh no..." we all muttered...

"MUSTACHE POWER!" King Bob-omb yelled.

Next time...

"HE'S BACK! AAAACK"

"Blast away the wall..."

"Why is Drago acting different?"

"WHOMP!"

Note: I apologize for the mistake I made in the last chapter. I discovered that when getting a 100 coin star, you don't leave the area. Oh, and this is Super Mario 64 DS. Forgot to state that.


	5. Chapter 5: Stomps, Thwomps And Whomps

"MUSTACHE REVENGE!" Came from King Bob-omb.

"NOT AGAIN." Mizu yelled.

I thought for a second, then had an idea.

"Run around behind him and pick him up, then throw him!" I said.

 _ **Music:**_ _Super Mario 64 – Boss Theme_

King Bob-omb didn't throw Bob-ombs this time, and tried to grab us and throw us instead. I saw Mizu run behind him, pick him up, and throw him onto the ground.

"Twice more!" I yelled.

I dodged around King Bob-omb, but he turned around very quickly, grabbed me and threw me.

"Owowwowowoowo..." I moaned.

Blaze made use of the distraction and picked up King Bob-omb, and threw him for a second time.

I quickly ran behind King Bob-omb, grabbed him, and threw him off the hill...only for him to jump straight back up.

"YOU DISRESPECT THE MUSTACHE IN A DUEL? MUSTACHE POWEEEERRRRR!" he yelled.

I went behind him while he was yelling, picked him up and threw him to the ground again, defeating him.

"Y-you have won...just...take...the...power...star...mustache..." he groaned, then exploded, leaving the power star behind.

 _Music stops_

Blaze went to grab the star, but he couldn't.

"Hey, what gives?" Blaze asked.

"I think they have nerfed you...it would be too easy to grab all the power stars since you can just fly up and grab the hard-to-reach ones..." Mizu said.

"Aw, that is annoying...oh well, I guess we just have to soldier on, then." I said, and grabbed the star.

We were sent back out of the painting, and cheered a little, as we had fully completed Bob-omb Batlefield.

"Onto Whomp's Fortress." I said, and exited the room, with Blaze and Mizu behind. I ran across to the correct room, and ran towards the painting inside, and jumped through.

 _Song: Super Mario 64 – Whomp's Fortress_

Looking around, I noticed that the area was shaped somewhat like a fortress (albiet a weirdly-designed one), and I could see several Thwomps floating, ready to crush anything that walks underneath. Mizu and Blaze then appeared behind me.

"Welcome to Whomp's Fortress..." I said, without looking behind me. "I think a star is over there..." I pointed to a small alcove which looked inaccessible without flying.

I saw a Pink Bob-omb nearby, and walked over to it.

"Heya, sexy." it said.

I turned around and very quickly walked away, while Blaze and Mizu were rolling on the floor while laughing their heads off. I jumped over a few pits around the edge of the area, and got to a different Pink Bob-omb.

"Heya! I will prepare the cannons in this area for you!" it said, obviously cheerful.

"Oh, thank you." I replied.

The sound of the nearby cannon opening was heard. I looked around and saw a square pit, with the cannon inside.

"Hop in!" could be heard from the Pink Bob-omb.

I jumped into the cannon, and discovered that I could aim where I wanted. I looked around and saw the alcove with the star, and fired myself at it. AND I missed, and flew into the abyss. I respawned back at the start point.

"&%$^!" I yelled, kicking the ground, while Blaze and Mizu almost died because they were laughing so hard.

I swallowed, and went jumping off to the cannon again. This time, I actually managed to aim right, and was able to grab the star. We were kicked out again, and jumped straight back in. I decided to climb the tree next to us, and an owl came out.

"Zzz...wh-what? Why am I awake in daytime...? Ah, you want a ride? I'm Hoot. Just jump and grab on, and I'll take you wherever you want in the area." The owl said, looking as if somebody had just woken it up.

I jumped up and held onto Hoot's legs (don't question how Hoot held me), and flew.

"WAAAAAA, I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS! HEEEEELP!" I yelled, freaking out.

Blaze and Mizu were in stitches this time, they were laughing that much. Blaze almost fell out of his cloud, and Mizu had to hold onto the wall. I somehow spotted a star inside a cage on a floating island, and directed Hoot directly over the island. Then I let go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and when I landed, I had my head stuck in the ground.

"I CAN'T BREATH! IT'S TOO FUNNY" Mizu yelled, while both she and Mark fell over laughing.

I pulled a few times, and managed to pull my head out of the ground. I staggered around for a few seconds, then walked over to the power star. At least, I tried, but I staggered into the cage I was in. I managed to pull myself together, and grabbed the star, and we were kicked back out of the painting. Blaze and Mizu were both still laughing, although not a hard, thankfully.

"Hehe, you were hilarious there, Drago." Mizu sniggered. I blushed a little, and hoped that she wouldn't noticed.

Thankfully she didn't, but Blaze did, although he kept quiet on the matter. I quicky jumped back into the painting before Mizu could notice my cheeks gradually getting redder, and they both followed. This time, we immediately set to grabbing one hundred coins, to get that star out of the way. Taking out the Piranha Plants gave five coins each, which made things easier, and after a couple of minutes, we had one hundred, and the star appeared. Blaze tried to grab it, but realized that he couldn't, and muttered curse words under his breath as Mizu grabbed the star.

"Okay, let's get the next one." I said, and thought for a second, then started following the path around the fortress, being careful not to get squashed by the thwomps which came crashing down when I was near them.

I went down a ramp with arrows pointing the opposite direction of the way I was going, and looked around and saw a cannon. Blaze and Mizu caught up, and then we heard a voice we didn't want to hear.

"Hey guys, it's me, Niall!" Niall said. Blaze, Mizu and I groaned.

"Oh no...I muttered.

"Can I join you? Please?" Niall asked.

I thought for a second, then pushed him into the cannon, and aimed it at a wall which looked cracked. Blaze took control, and fired the cannon, sending Niall crashing into the wall, which in turn made him fly over the edge and die. A star appeared where the wall used to be.

"AND HE IS DEAD." Blaze yelled, as Mizu and I cheered.

I climbed into the cannon and fired myself at the star, and grabbed it, sending us back out of the painting.

"Halfway there, you guys!" I said, the three of us visibly happy.

I looked at Mizu who was smiling and happy, and something stirred inside me. I blushed, and looked away quickly, hoping that she hadn't noticed, while Blaze tried to hold back a chortle. I faced the painting, and jumped through again.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 _ **Next time...**_

" _MY HAND! OWWWWWWW!"_

" _HAAAAAA! HE WAS FLATTENED!"_

" _MAKES ME MAD! WHOMP KING MAD!"_

* * *

I actually ended the song at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 6 will be up tomorrow, hopefully. :D


	6. Chapter 6: Another Self-Proclaimed King

_**Music:**_ _Super Mario 64 – Whomp's Fortress_

We landed back in the fortress, and I thought for a second, then ran off around to the other side of the area, with Blaze and Mizu following me.

I found a lone brick block near a couple of Goombas , which I quickly dispatched of. I punched the brick block, which broke it, meaning that the brick block broke. A star switch was underneath. However, punching the brick block had really hurt my hand.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" I yelled in agony, holding my hand.

Blaze and Mizu both fell over and couldn't stop laughing, while I jumped around in agony. Mizu sobered up, jumped on the switch and ran off to where the star appeared. She grabbed it before the time ran out, and we were thrown back through the painting.

"Y-you did w-well, Mizu." I said, trying not to let my nerves overwhelm me.

"Awwww, thank you Drago!" Mizu said, beaming. I blushed a deep crimson, and quickly turned back towards the painting.

I jumped through before anybody could notice my cheeks blushing, and they followed. When we landed in the fortress again, we set about collecting the eight red coins. After collecting the first six (one of which involved me trying to climb up a thwomp, which we will not go into...), we noticed that there were two red coins missing. We looked around, and realized that they were up on the floating islands.

"...NOOOOOO!" I yelled, when I realized that I would need to ride Hoot again, while Mizu and Blaze struggled to stand up because of their laughing.

I reluctantly went over to the tree again, and realized that Hoot had been awoken when we grabbed the red coin from that tree. I jumped up and held on to Hoot, and we took off.

"AAHAHAAAHAHAHAGHGGHAGHAHHAHGAHGAHGHAGHGAH!" I screamed, my fear of heights getting to me.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Mizu laughed. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Blaze was trying to hold back the laughter, but failed, and fell out of his cloud.

I continued screaming for a bit, then saw where I had to drop off. I gulped, and dropped down, screaming all the way. I landed and got my head stuck in the ground again. After a few pulls, I managed to pull my head out, and looked around. I spotted the remaining two red coins nearby, and grabbed both of them. Once I did, the power star appeared back on the main island, and Mizu rushed to grab it. Once she did, we were sent back through the painting again.

"We did it!" Blaze said. He looked over and saw me curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth, truamatized. "Are you okay?"

"...Heights...floating...falling...flying..." I muttered, as if I was possessed.

Mizu came over to me, bent down, and hugged me out of the blue.

"Hey, calm down. It's over now." She said.

I immediately stopped muttering, and was immediately embarressed. After a minute, she let go, smiled at me, and jumped into the painting. Blaze looked at me for a few seconds.

"I think she knows." Blaze said, smirking. "How long have you felt like that, anyway?"

"Over a year..." I began. "I just never plucked up the courage to ask her..."

Blaze thought for a second, then threw a boot at me.

"OW" I yelped. "Hey, what was that for?"

He blew a raspberry at me, then jumped through the painting. I got up and ran after him. When we landed, we looked around for Mizu, as we couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey slowcoaches, I'm up here!" Mizu yelled.

We looked up and saw that she was already partway up the fortress, looking down at us. We both hurried up the fortress, and met up with Mizu. We then set off past the sleeping piranha plant, which woke up and tried to bite us, ran across the collapsing blocks, and waited for the spinning wooden platform to come back around. We walked onto it, and it span around, and we walked off and met up with Mizu.

"Took ya long enough." She said.

"Bleh." I blehed. "Let's just go up to the top of the fortress already."

"Fine..." Blaze groaned.

 _Music stops_

We headed past the whomps, and jumped onto the platform which moves up and down. Once we got to the top, we saw a gigantic whomp with a crown on it's...head? Top works fine. It was a rectangle shape, with little feet-shaped rocks at the bottom. It was entirely grey. There was a massive crack on it's back, with a large plaster over it. The Whomp King turned towards us.

"You...humans...step...all...over...us...yet...say...no...thanks." It said. "It...makes...me...mad!"

 _ **Music:**_ _Super Mario 64 – Boss Theme_

The Whomp King started hurrying towards us, and tried to flatten us. We dodged out of the way, and I jumped onto it's back and did a ground pound on the massive crack, causing damage to it. The Whomp King groaned in pain. It stood back up and ran (in a hilarious manner) towards us, and tried to flatten us again. This time, Blaze jumped on it's back and did a ground pound (how he did, I will leave to your imagination). The Whomp King let out another groan, then stood up, with (literal) fire in it's eyes. It ran much faster towards us, and jumped above Mizu, in an attempt to flatten her. I ran, dived and managed to push her out of the way. Then it landed on me.

"Ooohohohohoooohahgghaghaghgahgahga..." I yelled, as the Whomp King crushed me.

Mizu used the oppuortunity to climb onto it's back and do a third and final ground pound on it, defeating it.

"You...win...I...will...go...back...to...being...pavement..." it let out, then exploded, revealing the power star.

 _Music stops_

Mizu and Blaze rushed over to me, looking distressed.

"DRAGO! Are you okay?" Blaze yelled once he got near. "Say something, because if you don't, I'll start kicking."

"BLAZE! Give him a chance, will you?" Mizu said.

"Well, SOOOORRY, lovebirds." Blaze said.

Both Mizu and I blushed a bright red (I was arguably redder). I sat up and looked around.

"Boy, that thing ways a ton. Possibly figuratively and literally." I remarked. "Anyway, let's get the star, we only have one more to get here."

Mizu got up and grabbed the star, sending us back through the painting.

"Alright losers, I'm heading in first. Smell ya later!" Blaze yelled, quite possibly channeling a certain shade of Blue, and jumped back in to the painting.

"Are you sure you are okay? That looked really sore..." Mizu asked, looking over me.

"I-it's fine, really." I said. "But thanks for asking."

"Oh, I should be thanking you for saving me." Mizu began. "You know, I have never had anybody save me from being hurt like that before."

I blushed instinctively, something which Mizu spotted before I could hide it.

"Em..." I began, but Mizu quickly shut me up by planting a kiss on my lips.

"Come on, you. Let's get going." Mizu said, winking at me before jumping through the painting.

I stood there for a few seconds, flabbergasted, then followed her.

 _ **Music:**_ _Super Mario 64 – Whomp's Fortress_

Once we landed back in the fortress, we noticed that Blaze was floating around a giant structure which had appeared at the top of the fortress. Mizu and I set off up the fortress (Mizu was a bit ahead of me, as I was both confused and embarrassed), and eventually we reached the top point.

"It looks like we have to climb this thing." Blaze said, staring up at the top.

Upon closer inspection, the structure had multiple platforms which you could use to climb up, with some moving backwards and forwards, others moving up and down, and some even moving in and out. I started climbing the tower, with Mizu following behind me and Blaze floating up on his cloud. I fell off several times (each leading to me hurting my head and Blaze and Mizu laughing their heads off), but eventually we scaled the tower, and grabbed the power star, sending us back through the painting.

 _Music stops_

"World complete!" Blaze yelled, celebrating.

I did a litte cheer, and was almost immediately lost in thought, which Mizu noticed.

"Come on you, let's go to the next area before you stop functioning, kohai." Mizu said, giving me a wink.

* * *

 **Next time...**

"Swim swim swim..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh drat, he is back..."


	7. Chapter 7: An Eel-ectric Location

**_Music:_** _Super Mario 64 – Peach's Castle_

We all walked out of the room, and started walking over the room in which the painting to Jolly Roger Bay resided. Along the way, we were discussing important matters.

"About that guy in the suit..." Mizu began. "Do either of you know who he is?"

"No..." Blaze said.

"He just was a voice in my head, then whisked me away to that place with the teleporter." I recalled.

"Hm...do you think we can trust him?" Mizu asked.

"I'd say we can." Blaze said.

"Yeah, let's just go with it for now." I added.

We walked over to correct room, and entered. In there, we found that the room was an aquarium, with fish tanks filled with fish swimming about peacefully. On the wall was a picture of a sunken pirate ship. We walked over to the painting, and examined it for a few seconds.

"I would say that this is going to be a water level..." Mizu muttered.

Blaze and I looked at each other, and gulped, as we couldn't swim.

"Em...we can't swim..." I said.

Mizu looked at us, and burst out laughing. She sobered up after a few seconds, then looked shocked.

"Wait, you are serious?" She asked. We both nodded. She thought for a few seconds. "Let's just see what happens when we are in, okay?"

Mizu jumped through the painting. Blaze and I looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

 _Music stops_

 _Music: Super Mario 64 – Jolly Roger Bay_

We landed on a sort of shoal, for lack of a better word, and looked around. The area was mostly water, with several large spikes rising out towards the left, and a few platforms off to the right. We looked around for a few more seconds, then decided on what our plan of attack was.

"I say we dive." Mizu said.

"But we can't swim!" Blaze and I said in unison.

"Don't worry, I thought about it. You can't do much of the stuff that you have done here in real life, so perhaps swimming is possible for you." Mizu elaborated.

"…Fine…" Blaze and I muttered.

We all walked over to the water, and jumped in. I found that I could see perfectly, and was able to swim by moving my arms and legs in unison. I was about to talk, when I realised that we were underwater. I wasn't going to see whether I could breathe water or not. We noticed an oxygen meter above each of our heads, symbolizing how long we could stay under. Mizu collected a coin, and the meter refilled by an eighth. Blaze and I both noticed and started collecting coins as well. Eventually we swam over a hill, and saw a massive sunken pirate ship, just sitting there. We swam closer to it to inspect it, when a massive eel suddenly burst out of a hole and lunged at us. We just managed to dodge out of the way as if swam past, and quickly swam into the hole it had created. We found a treasure chest inside, and opened it, causing the water to drain.

"…Massive…scary…eel…" I gasped, holding my hand over the area where my heart resided, as Blaze laughed his head off.

"Aw, don't worry, the big scary eel is gone now." Mizu said, grabbing my head and pushing it into her chest.

"Hlpph mmmmmme…" I tried to yell, but it came out muffled. Blaze laughed even harder.

Mizu let my head go, and I staggered back, trying to get as much air as I could, while she laughed.

After taking a few seconds to recover, I looked up and saw the star box near the top of a short but steep slope, with a few platforms available to jump on. I made to jump up, but Mizu burst in front of me, and started jumping up onto each platform, quickly reaching the top. I stood flabbergasted as she hit the star box and grabbed the star which popped out. We were then thrown out of the painting.

"…How did you…" I muttered, still in shock of how fast she did that.

"Hey, just because you laze about all day doesn't mean I do." Mizu said, and winked at me. I blushed, which sent Blaze into another laughing fit.

After Blaze calmed down, we leapt through the painting again, ready to get the next star. We saw that the pirate ship was now afloat for some reason, and so we jumped back into the sea and swam on the surface over to it. We noticed waves starting to form.

"Either of you pass gas?" Mizu asked.

"No…" I said.

"Definitely not." Blaze said.

Suddenly, the eel from before shot out of the water and dived at us.

"SCRAMBLE!" I yelled, dodging out of the way of its dive.

We were only able to dodge its dives, as we had no idea how to defeat it. Then I noticed a power star on the end of its tail. I tried to reach it, but was knocked back by the eel swiping its tail.

"Drago, are you okay?" Mizu yelled.

"I'm fine! Try to grab the star on its tail!" I yelled.

But try as we might, we couldn't reach the star. The eel kept swiping its tail whenever we tried to grab it. Suddenly, we heard a voice we thought we had heard the last of in chapter five.

"Hey guys, I am back! Good to know I helped you to get the power star!" Could be heard from Niall swimming towards us.

"Oh no…" Mizu and Blaze groaned.

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about…" I muttered. Then I had an idea. "Hey Niall, could you distract the eel for us?"

"Sure, if that will help." Niall said, and went in front of the eel to distract it.

Just as I had hoped, the eel took one look at Niall, and immediately jumped forward and closed its mouth around him, and swallowed him. Mizu took advantage of the distraction to grab the star, and we were sent tumbling out of the painting.

"Well, he was useful for once." I said, while blaze was making eating motions with his arms and hands.

"NOM NOM NOM, NIALL TASTE BAD, BLEH." Blaze yelled, causing Mizu and I to burst out in laughter.

Once we had sobered up, we jumped back into the painting. This time, we swam underneath the ship, as we had spotted a cavern a while back. We headed through the cavern, and eventually came to land, with a few stone pillars around and some Goombas. After stomping on each of the Goombas and avoiding the stone pillars attempts to crush us when we walked past, we came to four treasure chests. I tried to open the first one, but was electrocuted.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" I yelled in pain, causing Mizu to look worried while Blaze fell out of his cloud from laughter.

I tried the other four (finally getting the right one at the end), and tried to touch the one to its right, to which I got electrocuted again, causing another worried look and more laughter. I eventually figured out the right order (after several more electrocutions), and the power star appeared out of the final treasure chest to be opened, so I grabbed it, and we were sent out of the painting again. We jumped straight back in, and noticed a power star all the way over on a stone pillar, which we couldn't figure out how to get to.

"Well, you could use the cannon…" Mizu suggested.

"NO. Not again…" I muttered, then spotted a red box.

I ran over to it, and hit it, causing a power flower to slowly fall down. I grabbed it, and immediately inflated massively, so that I ended up looking like a fat balloon.

"HAAAAAAA! YOU ARE A BALLOON!" Blaze yelled through laughter, while Mizu could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"I swear, one day, I will get you back for this…" I muttered, but it came out in a high-pitched voice, causing even more laughter.

I gave up trying to be sensible with them and started floating over to the stone pillar, and after slowly moving out of the way of the spikes, I did a ground pound over the stone pillar, causing me to deflate and land.

"Ah, much better." I said to myself, as Mizu and Blaze were still laughing over back at the start.

I walked over to the power star, and jumped and grabbed it, which sent us back through the painting.

"Look, I know that I looked funny, but you could at least be a bit sensible, considering the fact that we have an important task at hand." I moaned at them.

"Yeah, yeah." Mizu said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We have to be boring, gotcha."

"I didn't say…oh, I give up." I said, and threw my arms into the air as a sign of defeat.

We jumped back into the painting, ready to get the next star.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 **In an undisclosed location…**

"Sir, they have captured twenty power stars from the castle so far, and are in the process of gathering more."

"GRARGH! SEND IN THE GOOMBA KING! WE MUST STOP THEM NOW!"

* * *

 **Next time...**

"GOOMBA! GOOM GOOM GOOMBA!

"Oh drat, everybody watch out!"

"Drago, where are you...?"


	8. Chapter 8: Not Much Goom To Move

**_Music:_** _Super Mario 64 - Jolly Roger Bay_

We landed back in Jolly Roger Bay, and immediately set about collecting the eight red coins scattered about the area. Mizu searched underwater, Blaze searched in the high-up places and I collected the ones that were on the path to the boat. We all met up on the wooden platforms near the pirate ship soon after, with five of the red coins collected.

"The last three are on the pirate ship." I said, pointing to them floating just above it.

"Oh, a switch." Mizu said, and stepped on it, causing blocks to appear between the gaps in the wooden planks.

 _Music stops_

We quickly made our way across (Blaze just floated by lazily), and jumped onto the pirate ship, and grabbed the first coin. We headed onto the main part of the ship, when suddenly, purple force fields appeared around the ship, cutting us off from the front and back of the ship, which had the red coins.

"What the…" I muttered. I walked over to the force field, and pushed on it. Nothing happened. "We can't escape."

"And we can't get out from the top." Blaze said, looking up."

"What do we do?" Mizu asked.

"Well, I-" I began, but was interrupted by chanting.

"Goomba, Goom-Goom Goomba! Goomba, Goom-Goom Goomba!"

[Author's note: this is a reference to the Yuga battle theme from Link Between Worlds, as heard in Super Smash bros. for Wii U]

"I've heard that before…although in a different form." I thought, as the three of us looked around for the source of the chanting.

Suddenly, an armada of Goombas dropped from the sky, followed by a massive Goomba with a crown, crazy-looking eyes and a large, white mustache.

"YOU THERE!" The large Goomba roared, causing the three of us to jump in shock. "YOU are the ones Bowser sent me to kill? HA. Your mustaches are pathetic compared to mines"

"Not this again…" The three of us muttered. "We had enough of this with King Bob-omb…"

"YOU DARE MENTION THAT FOOLISH MUSTACHE AROUND ME?" The large Goomba roared, causing us to jump again. "I, THE GOOMBA KING, WILL DESTROY YOU!" And with that, the Goombas charged at us.

 ** _Music:_** _Soul Eater - 0harmoNIZE_

The Goombas got near, and as each one did, we smashed them away. Blaze had found a Spiny in his could, and was battering any nearby Goombas with it. Mizu pulled out a frying pan from nowhere and was hitting the Goombas around her into the air, while I resorted to punching them as they came close. We were fighting well, but there was a never-ending stream of them, and we were close to being overwhelmed. Suddenly, Mizu pulled out a golf club (again from nowhere) and started smacking the Goombas towards the Goomba King, causing visible damage. I followed her example and started hitting the Goombas in the direction of the Goomba King, causing more damage, and he started getting angry, and grew in size and became red, and started charging towards us. Mizu and I were hitting Goombas at him, but he wasn't slowing down.

"BLAZE! HIT THE GOOMBA KING!" I yelled, as Blaze hadn't noticed anything. He paused from hitting the Goombas, and turned around to see the Goomba King charging towards us. He lined his arm up, and threw the Spiny at full force at the Goomba King, and it defeated him causing the Goombas do all disappear.

"Darn it, you beat me. I guess I won't face Bowser's wrath now, though…" he said, before exploding.

 _Music stops_

The force field collapsed, and we quickly ran over to the remaining red coins and grabbed them, causing the power star to appear back near the start. We ran over to it and grabbed it, sending us back through the painting.

"Mizu, quick question: where did you get the frying pan and golf club from?" I asked her, as she had pulled the aforementioned items, quite literally, out of thin air.

"Em…I don't know…I just thought of them, then had them…" She said, and pulled a frying pan out of thin air.

"Might be Princess Peach's special power, remember in Smash Bros. she could do that?" Blaze pointed out.

"I suppose that is true…" I said, and walked over to the painting, and jumped through.

I landed back in Jolly Roger bay, and Mizu and Blaze were right behind me. We set about collecting one hundred coins, and after spending ages searching above the water, collecting the red coins again, and searching underwater, we almost had one hundred. We swam through the cavern we had found before, and collected the last coins needed. After grabbing that star, we swam into the room again, and noticed a power star behind a cage. I looked over and saw a red box, so I jumped and hit it, causing a power flower to drop. I grabbed the power flower, and I turned invisible.

"AAAH! DRAGO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Mizu yelled in a panic, scared by how fast I disappeared.

I quickly made my way to the star before the power up ran out, and passed straight through the cage for some reason. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped to grab the star, sending us back through the painting again. Mizu was close to tears, so I thought for a second, then walked over to her and hugged her.

"There, there, it's okay, it was just the power flower. It turns me invisible since I am Luigi. I didn't know it would happen, sorry." I said, patting her on the back.

She pushed me away, pulled out a frying pan and smacked me in the face, sending me flying across the room.

"Better." She said, while Blaze fell off his cloud laughing.

I picked myself up off the floor, staggered a bit, and staggered over to the painting, and climbed through, as I would have fallen had I jumped. I landed back in Jolly Roger Bay with Mizu and Blaze following right behind me, and we wondered where the final star here was. We searched for ages, and looked everywhere. Eventually, we found that it was in a jet stream, making it very hard to get. I swam as hard as I could, but I only managed to get a few feet away from it. Blaze threw a spiny at me, hitting me in the butt and causing me to fly forward into the star, sending us back through the painting.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I yelled, jumping around while Blaze and Mizu tried to pull the spiny off of me, as the spikes had got stuck.

After a lot of pulling, they managed to pull it out, and I kept hopping around, as I was in so much pain. Blaze and Mizu were both trying to hide their laughs, and eventually grabbed me and dragged me out of the room, and headed towards the next room.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 **In the undisclosed location...**

"WHAT? HE FAILED TO DEFEAT THEM?"

"Yes, my lord..."

"GRAAAAAAGGGH!"

The roar caused the area to shake. It's anger had been building up, and releasing it was a bad mistake.

"My lord, I have a plan, though it will take a few chapters..."

"Grr...I'm listening."

* * *

 **Next time...**

The trio arrive at Cool, Cool Mountain, and decide to mess around instead of actually getting much done...

"SNOW!"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"Let it go, let it go..."

"DRAGO, SHUT UP!"

"Hey guys, it's me again!"


	9. Chapter 9: Snow

**_Music:_** _Super Mario 64 – Peach's Castle_

We made our way over to the room for Cool Cool Mountain, and opened the door. We were expecting another wildly decorated room, so were disappointed to find that it was just an ordinary room.

"Aw, why couldn't this room have snow decorations? This room is really boring…" Mizu moaned.

"Obviously they couldn't bring actual snow in here, it would melt…" Blaze muttered.

"Anyway you two, let's get going. Snow is next." I said, and ran and jumped through the painting head-first.

I landed near the top of a snowy mountain head-first. I pulled my head out and looked around. There was a cabin nearby with a chimney on top, there were was an ice block nearby with a red coin inside it, and a baby penguin walking about making noises. I made a mental note to help the baby penguin, then turned around and waited for Blaze and Mizu to come out of the painting. Suddenly, Mizu flew out of the portal, smacking into me and knocking both of us to the ground. I opened my eyes to find her lying on top of me, and we both looked into each other's eyes for a second, before we realized what we were doing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Mizu yelled, rolling off of me.

"Hey, it's fine, it was an accident." I said sheepishly, pulling myself up.

"You two lovebirds down yet?" Blaze asked, floating nearby waiting.

Mizu and I both blushed a deep shade of crimson, and quickly turned towards the cabin, and climbed on top of the roof. We looked inside the chimney, then looked at each other.

"Ladies first." I said, being polite.

Mizu pushed me in, and jumped in after me, with blaze floating down after us. I landed on a wooden floor, cracking my nose. Mizu landed on me.

"Ohoohohhooooooooo!" I yelled in pain.

"Thanks for the soft landing, heehee!" Mizu giggled, getting up off of me.

"Up you get, or you get another spiny in your butt." Blaze said, aiming a spiny at me.

"Ow…okay, okay." I muttered, and stood up. I realized that my nose was bleeding heavily, and immediately pulled a couple of tissues out of my pocket, twisted them and stuck them up my nose.

"…You don't know much about injuries, do you?" Blaze said, looking at my quick fix for the bleeding.

"Eh, medical stuff was never my forte." I said.

I shook my head and walked over to the one wall which was missing, and saw that there was a large ice slide leading through the blackness, and I had a feeling that there was a power star at the end.

"This…looks like a lot of height to me…" I muttered, feeling woozy from looking down into the blackness.

"You'll be fine!" Mizu yelled, and shoved me onto the slide.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, flying down the slide, with Mizu having the time of her life behind me.

We turned to the left and right when required, and eventually made our way to the bottom of the slide, and slid into another wooden cabin, and a few metres away from us was the yellow box in which the star resided. I staggered around while Mizu just walked over to the box, and jumped up and hit it. The star flew out, and floated down near us. Blaze floated down just after.

"Well, I see that Drago is still bad with heights." Blaze muttered.

"…H-heights…" I muttered, rocking back and forth.

Mizu grabbed the star, sending us back through the painting. Blaze and Mizu looked at me, rocking back and forth in the corner again, muttering about heights. Blaze looked at Mizu for a second.

"…Are you going to do your thing?" He asked.

Mizu looked at me for a few seconds, then walked over and wrapped herself around me, pushing my head into her chest again. After a few minutes of struggling to breathe, she let me go. She held her hands on my shoulders, looking at me for a few seconds.

"Are you better now? Good, time to head back in." She said, and stood up to jump through the painting.

She looked back at me once she got there, then blew a kiss, and jumped back through the painting. Blaze sighed and followed her. I sat there for a few seconds, thinking. Eventually, I managed to pull myself up, and jumped back through the painting. I landed back near the mountain-top, and found that Blaze and Mizu were nowhere to be seen. I looked around and noticed that the baby penguin was missing as well.

"…They went on without me, didn't they…" I muttered, and slid down the mountain.

Eventually, I stopped sliding, and ran past the snowman's head, and crossed the bridge with the jumping snowmen, being careful not to get hit. Once I had crossed the bridge, I looked down and saw that they were both heading towards a large penguin, presumably the mother, Mizu carrying the baby penguin. I made my way down quickly, and caught up to them.

"Nice of you to join us," Blaze said.

"Bleeeeeh." I replied. Sticking my tongue out at him.

We walked over to the mother penguin, and showed her the baby penguin. She made some penguin noises, then a star appeared. Suddenly, we heard his voice again…

"Hey guys, I'm back!" came the voice of Niall.

I quickly passed the baby penguin to him, then told him it was poisonous. He quickly ran over to the edge, and threw the baby penguin over the edge. He turned around to see the mother penguin bearing down at him.

*Scene deleted to keep the T rating in this fanfiction*

We looked at the mess, and quickly grabbed the star, sending us back to the castle.

"Well, that was…disturbing." Mizu said.

"Ah, who cares? Onto the next star!" Blaze said, flying back through the painting, with Mizu and I following behind him.

We landed back at Cool, Cool Mountain, and headed back into the wood cabin again. Once in there, we found a large penguin in front on the slide.

"I have the record on this slide! I challenge you to a race!" It said.

I talked with Mizu for a second, then she pushed me forward.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The penguin yelled, and slid down.

I jumped onto the ice slide and followed it, then realized what I was doing. I flew past the big penguin, screaming all the time, and after a seemingly longer trip than before, I made it to the end. The big penguin was close behind me.

"Well done, you beat me! Take this star!" he said, and a star appeared.

I walked over to the star, being careful not to fall over or throw up, and grabbed it, sending us back to the castle. I held onto the wall for a second to prop myself up.

"…I…I'm okay…" I wheezed.

"Are you sure?" Mizu asked.

"…Yes…" I said, and slowly walked over to the painting.

I climbed through, and was back in Cool, Cool Mountain. Blaze and Mizu appeared behind me, and we set about collecting one hundred coins. After a long search, we had one hundred coins, and seven out of the eight red coins. We collected the one hundred coin star, and looked for the final red coin. We eventually discovered that it was in an ice cube.

"How are we supposed to get this?" Blaze asked.

"Maybe kick it?" Mizu asked.

I stood by the ice cube, and kicked it with all my might. The resulting *crack* could be heard around the entire mountain.

"MY FOOT!" I yelled, hopping around holding my foot.

Mizu and Blaze were laughing extremely hard. After five minutes, we had all calmed down. I looked around to see if I could find a way to break the ice cube, when I spotted a nearby campfire. We moved the ice cube near it, and it melted, and we collected the red coin. I grabbed it, and the star appeared further down the mountain. We went sliding down, and eventually got past the bridge with the jumping snowmen. We did a long jump over to the star, and got sent back to the castle. We quickly jumped through again, and went to the snowball sitting on a platform for no reason. It started following us, and we ran as fast as possible, trying not to get crushed. We eventually reached the bottom of the mountain, and the snowball rolled right past us, and somehow got underneath the Snowman Head. He threw a star at us, and we returned to the castle. We immediately jumped back in, and got the switch star of the area. Another trip, and we had got the final star. We headed out of the room.

 _Music stops_

* * *

Okay everybody, I'm really sorry for this, but I can't keep writing about super Mario 64 anymore. Every chapter is the same as the last, and it is going nowhere. Chapter 10 will be much shortened versions of each area, then chapter 11 will be Bowser, then we move onto the next game. I'm really sorry everybody...


	10. Chapter 10: No More 64

I am really sorry about ending Super Mario 64 early, but I needed to for my sanity's sake. This chapter just has a few quotes for each location, and a twist at the end.

* * *

Big Boo's Haunt

"Blaze, stop singing Pumpkin Hill..."

"AAAAAH, GHOST!"

*Flashes torch*

"HOLYHUWH(H£(£(R(£HR(H£(, THE PIANO IS ALIVE!"

Hazy Maze Cave

"Ooooooh, pwetty sea monster."

"One boulder, two boulder, three boulder more!"

"GAH, WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG FOR THIS LIFT TO TAKE ME TO THE RED COINS?"

"Heehee, this gas is amaaaazing, come and try some *giggles*"

Lethal Lava Land

"AAAAHAHHAHAHAHAH, HOOOOOOTTTT!"

"...What do you mean, into the volcano?"

"Stop bullying me..."

"Weeeeeee, I'm riding a shell!"

Shifting Sand Land

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAP!"

"...Did the top of the pyramid just fly away, or am I still affected by that gas?"

"EYE see what you did there..."

"WEEEE, TORNADO!"

Dire, Dire Docks

"7.8/10, too much water."

"...Why...is there a submarine with Bowser's face on it?"

"...Why is the submarine now gone?"

"Sliding down poles, good job this bit isn't being properly written, otherwise this scene might be worse for the imagination..."

Snowman's Land

"Ewww, a snowman blew us...wait, don't take that the wrong way..."

"...This igloo is way bigger on the inside...Doctor, are you in here?"

"Wow, this thing has a better mustache than the others."

"NO, CHIEF BULLY CAN'T DIE!"

Wet-Dry World

"Water UP, water, DOWN."

"BLAZE, STOP MESSING WITH THE WATER LEVEL!"

"...Why is there an underground town here of all places?"

"WAAAAH, STOP LAUNCHING ME IN THE AIR!"

Tall, Tall Mountain

*Falls for the 75th time*

"MONKEY, COME BACK WITH MY HAT!"

"Why is the star all the way over there, on that floating island? Aw..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ANOTHER SLIDE!"

Tiny-Huge Island

"Ooooooh, mini Goombas!"

"Oh, enormous Goombas..."

"Calm down Wiggler, jeez..."

"Gah, Koopa The Quick is back..."

Tick Tock Clock

"Tick Tock goes the clock..."

"AND we froze time."

"...We have to climb on top of that Thomp..."

"...We should have frozen time to get these red coins..."

Rainbow Ride

"AAAHHHHHHH, I'M FALLING!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, I'M FALLING AGAIN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, I'M FALLLLLING!"

"$^^& THIS, ^%&* THAT, I CAN'T $%*^ING DO IT ANYMORE! GRAAAAGH!"

After these...fun times, we headed to fight Bowser. After a long trek up the stairs, we headed into the final area. We travelled through the final level, and after ages and a lot of deaths, we made it to Bowser.

 _ **Music:**_ _Super Mario 64 – Bowser Final Battle_

We fought him with all our might, but it was proving to be too much for us. We kept dodging his fire breath and his sudden charges, but that was all we could do. And we were running out of steam.

"H-how do we beat him..." I muttered, struggling to stand.

"Huff...puff...I don't know..." Mizu said.

"MY SPINIES AREN'T WORKING!" Blaze yelled, as he threw an endless stream of Spinies at Bowser, but to no avail.

Bowser charged at us, catching us this time, and doing severe damage. He turned around, and prepared his fire breath. As he was charging it up, however, something unexpected happened.

"FIIIYA!"

A large fireball smacked into Bowser, sending him reeling. The fireball stopped, and the fire disappeared, leaving behind a lone figure.

"Is that..." Mizu began.

"FOX!" I yelled.

Fox ran at Bowser, kicked him up in the air, and jumped up after him, comboing him into defeat. Once Bowser landed, he lay there motionless.

 _Music stops_

"Mission complete!" Fox said to no-one in particular.

"Em...Fox? What are you..." I started.

"No time for questions, Drago. Get back to the mansion quickly, I'll be right behind you." As he said that, a portal opened up next to us.

As we were about to head through, however, we noticed small, dark orbs rise up from Bowser. They increased in quantity and speed, and eventually Bowser disappeared.

"What the..." I muttered.

Fox came running towards us, and we took that as our cue to get through the portal. We entered, and were teleported back to the mansion.

* * *

 **In a different universe altogether...**

The room is pitch-black. Two voices can be heard, one of which was with Bowser before.

"So, Bowser failed to stop them, did he?"

"Yes sir..."

"In that case, we must prepare him to battle again."

A portion of the floor lit up, revealing the defeated Bowser.

"Prepare the battle fleet. It may take a long time, but we must prepare to invade that world."

"Yes, my lord. ALL UNITS. BEGIN PREPARATION FOR THE ADVANCE."


	11. Chapter 11: Fangirls

We arrived back in the mansion, worn out from the battle against Bowser. We were back in the main room of the mansion.

"Phew, that was tough..." I said.

"You got that right." Blaze said, then realized that he no longer had his cloud. "What the..."

We looked at each other and realized that we were back in our normal clothes. I was wearing a blue hoodie, with a red t-shirt on underneath. I had blue denim jeans on, with white trainers. I had my New 3DS LL sitting in my left pocket and my phone in my right pocket. I had my digital watch on my left hand, and my hair was all messy (hair colour is very dark brown).

Mizu had an outfit almost identical to Stocking's outfit from Panty and Stocking (anime). She had stockings with alternating blue and black stripes, and her dress had the same kind of style as a maid outfit, but with less frilly bits and was more gothic. Her glasses were on, and her hair was turqoise/blue, with a blue ribbon on top of her head. She had a small Sailor Moon doll in her hands.

Blaze, on the other hand, looked like he had just got out of bed. He had the same t-shirt and trousers on that he wore to bed the night before, and his long dark hair was flopped about the place, especially his face. He had the look of somebody who had stayed up all night playing games: tired, but pleased. (interesting to note that in 64, none of us showed any signs of tiredness).

While Blaze and I argued over not getting every star in 64, Mizu turned to Fox McCloud (who was in his Smash 4 outfit).

"So, how did you get here? There was only one other person here at the time..." She asked.

"I think you should ask him yourself." Fox said, nodding to a point behind Mizu.

Mizu turned around to find the guy in a tuxedo at the doorway.

"Ah tuxedo guy!" Mizu said, causing him to put his head down and chortle.

"Please, call me Darien." He said.

"*shivers* Why does that name give me chills...?" Mizu muttered.

"Well, perhaps you know it from years ago." Darien said.

"Perhaps...Okay Darien, tell us just what is going on here, please." Mizu said, then smacked Blaze and I over the head to get us to stop arguing.

"Ow..." Blaze and I muttered.

"Okay, so I said before that you had to go through each game in order to rescue the main characters, yes?" Darien asked.

"Yeah..." Mizu said, while Blaze and I were looking for something to smack Mizu over the head with for hitting us.

"Well, to tell you the truth, that doesn't work. The real purpose of going through these games is to buy us time. The Dragoniv empire is preparing its army, and we need

to stall them for as long as possible." Darien said.

"Wait wait wait, Dragoniv empire? Army? Stalling?" Mizu asked. Blaze and I found frying pans in the kitchen.

"The Dragoniv army was created many years ago, by a dark individual who we do not know the identity of. They ran roughshod over the many realms, but we eventually managed to seal them away inside a long-forgotten realm. The problem is that they are trying to escape. They are building up an army in there through some unknown means, and they have somehow managed to catpure several characters as well. We can stall them though: when you complete a game, the seal strengthens slightly. We need you to complete ten games, as that will give us enough time to build up our army and prepare for the attack. As you may have noticed, I have been trying to get the characters that haven't been kidnapped in an attempt to prepare. Case in point, Fox." As Darien said this, Fox came closer.

"Oh, so that is why Fox is here." Mizu said. Blaze and I held our frying pans in the air, swung at Mizu, and smacked each other on the head, knocking us out.

"Yes. The next game will be ready tomorrow, so the three of you take some rest. There are hard times ahead." Darien said, looking at Blaze and I knocked out on the floor. "I think you need to work on the two of them a bit..."

Mizu turned around, saw us knocked out, then gave each of us a kick in the goolies.

"UIHIBIFBUWNOFHNWUHDONOOHNWHDINWDKNKN!" Blaze and I yelled, and rolled around the floor in pain.

"Come on you two idiots, we need to prepare for the next world." Mizu muttered.

"Oh, your rooms are down that hallway, to your left." Darien called.

Mizu headed down that hallway, while Blaze and I crawled along the floor after her. Eventually we saw a bunch of rooms along the hallway, and we looked for our names. We found that our rooms were all next to each other, so we headed into our separate rooms. Mines had a double bed in the centre, with a few things around to store things. The room was painted light blue, and the floor was fluffy as anything. I saw that there was a window behind my bed, and went and looked outside. I saw a beautiful landscape outside, with green hills (I thought I could see a hedgehog, but I'm not sure...), a few trees scattered here and there, and in the middle of this was a massive flower meadow. I turned around, and noticed a door to the right of where I came in, and opened it to find Blaze's room, which was identical to mines.

"Oh, uh...hi Blaze." I said, surprised that the rooms were connected. Blaze looked into my room.

"Are they the same?" He asked.

"Seems like it..." I said.

"Anyway, push off, I have to unpack." Blaze said, pushing me out of his room and shutting the door.

I was back in my room, and stood there for a second, wondering what he had that he needed to unpack. I shrugged, and headed out of my room, and went two doors down, to the one labelled 'Mizu'. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mizu called. I opened the door and went inside. Her room was, again, the same as my room. "I was just looking out the window."

I walked up to the window and stared out. It was almost the same view as from my window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mizu said. I was looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it is..." I trailed off. She turned around and saw me looking at her, blushed, and turned away again. "Wait, Mizu, look at me, please."

Mizu turned around, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I knew that I was blushing as well.

"Mizu, I was wondering if...well...um...you...um...wanted to go out with...me..." I said, my nerves tearing me apart.

Mizu looked at me or a few seconds, blinked a few times, and moved her head closer to me.

"Yes, Drago. I would like to go out with you." Then she kissed me.

A couple of minutes passed before we realised what was happening. We hastily pulled our heads apart, and blushed even harder. We agreed to go on a date at some point, but the rest of the day was just rest for us. We got Blaze to come out of his room, and we played Super Smash Bros. for 3DS for a bit. A few hours later, and they were sick of playing. I may have one a match of two...

"Time for bed, night lovebirds!" Blaze yelled before heading back into his room, causing Mizu and I to blush.

"Well, goodni-" I started to say, but Mizu caught me off-guard with a kiss.

"Nighty night, Drago." Mizu said smirking, and I left her room.

I went back into my room and dropped onto my bed, and lay awake for a few minutes, thinking about what the next game could be. I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up hanging from my bed, with only my foot keeping me up.

*Smack* I crashed down onto the floor, and got up and rubbed my head. I got myself ready, and headed back to the main room of the mansion, where I found Darien sitting at a table.

"Listen, I have something to ask about this plan..." I began. "Why are we trying to slightly strengthen the seal? The boost wont last as long as it takes us to finish a game, so why are we doing it anyway?"

"Well, it's complicated. The seal wont be breakable until a certain point in the near future, but stregthening the seal means that we get more time later on to get to the seal before it breaks. While the three of you are completing the games, I am trying to recruit the remaining heroes, and build up a counter force." Darien elaborated.

"Ah, I understand now." I said. At that moment, Blaze and Mizu came through.

"*yawns* Morning all." Mizu said.

"What game are we going to next?" Blaze asked.

"Ah, it is Super Mario Sunshine." Darien said.

"Can...can I stay here, then?" Mizu asked. I quickly explained that Mizu hates Sunshine a lot.

"Ah...well, you can help around here then, and Blaze and Drago can go themselves." Darien said.

"YAY, I GET TO PET FOX!" Mizu yelled, diving at Fox who had just appeared from a different corridor.

"What the-" He began, before Mizu crashed into him, and started petting him. "This is humiliating..."

"Probably best we leave now..." I said to Blaze. He nodded, and we went into the teleporter, which was set for Super Mario Sunshine.

"Good luck you two!" Darien called, before turning back to Mizu petting Fox. "This...is going to be interesting..."

* * *

 **Next time...**

"SUPER MARIO, SUNSHINE! WOOHOO!"

"Goopy goop goop."

"Is that...me?"

"SHINE GET!"


	12. Chapter 12: Let It Shine

Blaze and I were on a plane, flying across the ocean. We looked around and saw that Princess Peach (the actual one this time), Toadsworth, and a number of toads were also on the plane. We looked at ourselves and saw that I was Luigi and Blaze was Mario. We settled down, and waited for the plane journey to end. While we were waiting, an advert for Isle Delfino came on the onboard TV. It was showing several of the locations around Isle Delfino, including the theme park and the hotel. Food came on the television, and Blaze and I drooled at the sight of it. While we were drooling, the television switched to a clip of a group of Piantas dancing. But while they were dancing, I noticed a black shadow jumping around in the background. I tapped Blaze with my elbow to get him to look.

"What is that?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know...but I get the feeling that we will be finding out soon enough..." I answered.

After ten minutes, the plane was nearing the island. A zoomed-out map of Isle Delfino and the surrounding islands was visible on the television screen, and Blaze and I were wondering what was on the other islands. Eventually the plane started to descend, and we waited patiently (for the first time in our lives) for the plane to land. Suddenly, the plane swerved as we landed, almost sending us all into the sea. We got off the plane (holding on as we were staggering), puked a bit, then turned around to see what had happened.

The airstrip was essentially built onto a small island which was about a ten minute boat trip from Delfino Plaza. A control tower was nearby, and there were several boxes at the far end of the strip. The aforementioned small island was mainly on the right side of the control tower, and a wooden boat was sitting near it, which was obviously to ferry people to and from the island. There were a couple of large water tanks near the control tower, as well as several palm trees. Blaze nudged me.

"Hey, look over there." He said, pointing to the center of the air strip.

A massive pile of goop which was pink and yellow was in the center of the airstrip, pulsating periodically. Smoke occasionaly rose from it, and the colours on it were constantly moving. Pink and white goop was painted around it, mostly just random lines, but a large 'm' with two little upward strokes above the two arches in the letter. We walked closer to investigate, but slid on the goop.

"Woahahaaashahaaaa!" Blaze and I both yelled, as we slipped and slid around the area.

Eventually we managed to pick ourselves up, and found that we were both covered in the goop.

"Ew..." I moaned.

"Quickly, into the water over by the water tanks!" Blaze yelled, and we both ran over to the water in a little pool and jumped in, which instantly cleaned us for some reason.

We both climbed out, and looked around for a way to clean up the goop. We spotted a couple of objects nearby, and walked over to them. They were like backpacks, except with water containers and squirt nozzles. One was blue and yellow, while the other was red and black. They both randomly activated, and started speaking.

"HELLO. I AM FLUDD. THIS IS SQUIRT." The yellow one said.

"SQUIRT SQUIRT." Said the red one.

Immediately, a tutorial started to play in our minds about how to use FLUDD and SQUIRT.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled.

"I CAN'T! AAAAH!" Blaze yelled.

*3 hours later*

The tutorial finally ended, and we were back in our own bodies again. We had the backpacks on for some reason (I got SQUIRT...lucky me...), so we headed to the goop, and started squirting water at it. After a few seconds, a thin neck and a large round section rose up out of the goop. It opened at the halfway point, and moved around slightly. We shot water in it constantly, and it was defeated, causing all of the goop to disappear. The section of the airstrip that was covered in goop before now rose up to create a flat surface. We saw a shine sprite appear, and we grabbed it. Suddenly, police Piantas appeared and arrested us for (apparently) polluting the island with this goop.

"But we just got here!" I yelled.

"Tell it to the judge." Came the reply.

We were taken off of the airstrip, and ferried over to Delfino Plaza. Before long, we were in an almost pitch-black courtroom. After a VERY quick trial, where we were not allowed to say anything or have any defence, we were sentenced to cleaning up the island. Could be worse...

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

We were released from jail, and were ordered to clean up the island. We walked around for a while, then I noticed that Blaze had disappeared. I backtracked, and spent ages checking to see if he had wandered off. After ages of searching, I found him, and he was wearing...a fez.

"Blaze, why are you wearing a fez?" I asked him.

"Because fezzes are cool." He said, beaming. "I found it in one of the shops."

I sighed, and we continued to explore Delfino Plaza. We took in some of the sights, including the lighthouse, the shine tower (which was missing all of its shine sprites, and the large model shine sprite on it was covered in black gunk), several fruit stores, and even a cannon which was pointed in the direction of Pinna Park for some reason. We arrived in the area where there should have been a statue of a Pianta, but instead, there was a lot of brown goop, similar to the pink and yellow goop at the airstrip. We cleaned up the goop around it (and there was an awful lot), and freed some Piantas who had been trapped under the goop. After hosing them off, we targeted the big pile of goop in the center, and like last time, eventually a thin neck with a round shape at the top appeared, and opened it's mouth(?) and made a roaring motion, to which we just sprayed water inside the open sphere. After three hits, it was defeated, and the goop disappeared, causing the Pianta statue to rise up, and on top was...

"...Me?" Blaze asked.

There was a blue version of Blaze on top of the statue (and by blue I mean completely blue, not just the clothes). It jumped off of the statue, ran over to Peach (who was standing nearby), grabbed her, and ran off. We gave chase, and sprayed it with water, which seemed to damage it. After chasing it over the rooftops and around the place, we finally got it to fall over. It moaned at us, let go of Peach, got up and ran over to the statue. It used a large paintbrush (which it pulled out of nowhere), and painted one of those 'm's what we say back at the airstrip, then jumped through. We ran up to it, and sprayed it with water. An image of a hilly area with a windmill appeared. We looked at each other, nodded, and jumped in.

 _Music stops_

 **Back at the mansion...**

"Mizu, leave Fox alone..."

"BUT HE IS FLUFFY!"

"Sigh..."

"HELP MEEEEEE!"

"RAWR. FLUFFY."

* * *

Next time...

"Bianco hills..."

"Goooopy goop goopy."

"Fezzes are cool."

"WAAAHHHH!"


	13. Chapter 13: Green Hills and Windmills

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine – Bianco Hills_

We both landed on a white plateau on a hill. We were facing a large hilly area, with a windmill in the distance. We turned around to see Delfino Plaza below us, and Ricco Harbour was off to the right. We turned back around to see Shadow Mario in front of us.

"AFTER HIM!" I yelled, and Blaze and I ran after it.

We kept chasing him, but he was getting farther and farther ahead of us. By the time we got to the top of the slight hill in front of us, it was already at the other side of a nearby river. We stood and saw it jump over the massive wall, and was out of our sight.

"Did it just..." I began.

"Yeah, it did..." Blaze mumbled.

We made our way past the Piantas relaxing (undisturbed by this turn of events), and we eventually reached the river. There was a tightrope set up to cross the river, and there was a log floating just to the left of it. We climbed up on the tightrope, with me going first, and tried to make our way across. Halfway across, Blaze decided to push me in, and I landed in the river with a "sploosh".

"HAAAAAAAA!" Blaze laughed, trying not to fall off.

I stuck my head up above the water, and looked up.

"Grrrr..." I growled. I quickly thrust my right arm up, and pulled on Blaze's leg, causing him to fall in, and his fez to fall off.

"Aaaahahhh!" He yelled.

"HAAAAAA!" I laughed, as I tried to climb onto the log.

Blaze immediately went after his Fez, which was floating downstream, while I was climbing on the log. I pulled myself up, stood on it, walked carefully across, and jumped off onto the shore. I was standing next to a small village, with several Piantas walking around and several large buildings with large sails (of sorts) on top. I looked around and saw Blaze emerging triumphant from the river, with his fez on his head again.

"Fezzes are cool." He said, looking smug.

"...You are one of a kind, aren't you..." I muttered.

"Yep, I am the Lord Of The Fezzes, Master of the Fez, Blaze." He responded.

"Eh...um...I...let's just get on with this..." I said, and immediately started looking for a way to get around the large wall.

After looking around the area for a bit, I found a large wooden cog spinning slowly, and I saw that the next area was behind it. The only way to get through was either somehow crawling under it, or managing to ride each pokey-out bit up and over. I jumped on one as soon as I could, and was lifted over. I jumped off on the other side, and was shocked. Brown goop was covering almost all of the area, and there was another large pile nearby, which looked just like the last one we fought. At that moment, I heard a "thud", and turned around to find Blaze with his head on the ground, and his body still hanging up in the air.

"...You fell off, didn't you?" I asked.

"...Maybe..." He replied, looking utterly confused as to why he had fallen off.

I pulled him up, and we looked at the goop for a few seconds. We then set to work cleaning it up, and every so often, we had to spray a little bubble monster with eyes, which would jump at us, and wherever it landed, goop would splatter. We sprayed for what seemed like ages, and we noticed a few palm trees rise up once we had cleared the goop from on top of them. We eventually cleaned up the rest of the area, and then cleaned the small hill, and worked our way up to the pile of goop. All this time, the pile of goop had been firing massive sludge balls out, which rolled down the hill and covered their path in goop. We squirted water at the pile of goop, and eventually, another sludge monster rose out.

"A third one...let's wipe it out quickly!" I said, and waited for it to open it's weak spot.

"DIIIIE!" Blaze yelled, and we both fired water when it opened it's weak spot.

The sludge monster flinched, and we kept firing water, and it was eventually defeated. We cheered, and the goop disappeared, leaving behind a shine sprite. A part of the hill began to rise up, connecting the ground to the We grabbed it, and cheered. After a few seconds, we were back in Delfino Plaza. We immediately jumped back into the painting, and were ready to get the next Shine Sprite.

We were back in Bianco hills, and this time, we knew that there was no goop (we couldn't see any when we crossed over the river). We headed back over the cog (with Blaze smacking his head off of the ground again...I don't know why I bother sometimes), and we headed along the newly accessible bridge, which led towards the windmill. We began our trek up and around the windmill. We came across several large gaps along the way, which had large pink and green vines growing down, with large thorns on them.

"Okay Blaze, time to test out the hover nozzle." I said.

"Yay, finally!" He cheered, and switched FLUDD to the hover nozzle. He jumped and fired FLUDD, using the hover ability to cross the gap. I looked at SQUIRT.

"SQUIRT SQUIRT!" It said, and switched to the hover nozzle.

"Perhaps this wont be so bad..." I said, and jumped, using the hover ability to cross over the gap. We were able to get up a bit further, before we came to the final gap, which we had to hover around. We just managed to hover around it, and jumped on the slowly moving platforms, which were being moved in a circle by the windmill. We were nearly at the top, when we saw our target, and it was-

 _Music stops_

"Petey Piranha!" Blaze yelled, and he was right. Standing on top of the windmill was Petey Piranha, a large, green monster, with a red torso, with white spots on it. It had two tiny stumps for legs, and two arms which it waved around a lot. It's head was just a large mouth with sharp teeth inside, and the head was surrounded by large, yellow petals. It roared at us, and we jumped onto the roof of the windmill, and prepared to fight it. Suddenly, we heard a crack, and all three of us looked around confused. Then, the roof cracked open from our combined weight. We all stared at each other for a few seconds, then yelled as we all fell inside.

We hit the ground hard, but pulled ourselves up and moved our necks and shoulders about. We looked around, and saw that we were inside of the windmill. We were in a spherical room, with no objects of any kind lying about. We saw that Petey Piranha was lying in the centre of the room, not moving at all. We walked over to it, and poked it. It immediately roared, making us leap back, and rose up, and roared at us again. We prepared to fight it again, and the fight began.

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Boss Battle_

Petey Piranha began the battle by spraying goop over a portion of the floor, which I quickly started cleaning up. Petey Pirhana was about to spray more, when Blaze fired water into it's mouth, filling it's stomach. After a few seconds, it's stomach was filled and it fell backwards, and just lay there.

"BUTT STOMP!" Blaze yelled, as he jumped above Petey Piranha's stomach and did a ground pound. He crush the stomach, causing all of the water inside to burst out. It obviously did damage to Petey Piranha, as it roared and stood up again. It sprayed more goop over the area again.

"OH COME ON, I JUST CLEANED THAT AREA!" I yelled, and began spraying again.

Petey Piranha prepared to fire more goop around the area. Blaze took the opportunity to fire more water into it's mouth, causing it to bloat up again. It fell backwards, and Blaze did another ground pound. Petey Piranha stood back up and roared again, then spewed more goop over the area that I had just finished cleaning.

"*($(&£($£*(UI*(£&&£(&$£*(£&((*£$£$£$££&*"*£*"*$(*$&*(&"*(&*(&*!" I yelled, then began spraying water at Petey Piranha's mouth, fillling it up again. I jumped above it and did a ground pount on it's stomach, defeating it. A shine sprite appeared, and we went to grab it.

 _Music stops_

"SHINE GET!" We yelled in unison as we grabbed the shine sprite. We were sent back to Delfino Plaza, and we now had aquired our third shine sprite.

"So, back in?" Blaze asked.

"You bet." I said, and we jumped back in.

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Bianco Hills_

We were back in Bianco Hills, and for the most part, things were fine. No goop covering part of the land, no giant plant creature on top of the windmill, and everything seemed to be fine. We walked down to the river, and made our way across, trying to figure out what to do. We saw that the gate was finally open, so we went through it, thinking that our objective was nearby. We found a Pianta, and talked to him.

"Say... Do you know anything about the Hillside Cave? I was hanging out near the entrance the other day... Suddenly, this weird-looking guy ran after me! I took off quick! I saw him bust the cave gate open and vanish inside. Yikes!" He said, pointing to a cave on the hillside.

"Really? Interesting..." I said, thinking about what he said.

"Wait, you aren't thinking of heading in, are you? Who knows what lies on the other side." The Pianta warned.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. We have overcome tougher challenges than a cave." Blaze said, putting huge levels of sarcasm into the last word. I smacked him over the head. "Owww..."

"Come on, idiot." I said, motioning for him to start moving. We started walking to the river on this side of the wall. Once we reached it, we swam over. We then jumped up on the wall there, and quickly made our way towards the cave as much as possible, when we saw that we had to jump onto several blocks to get to it. "You first, fez boy."

"..." Blaze remained silent, and made his way across. He was about to make it, but missed the last jump, and crashed down into the water. I burst out laughing as he tried to make his way back up. "...You try it, sir laughalot..."

"Fine." I said, and began jumping across. I made it across each of the platforms, and jumped onto the hill with the cave. "See? Not hard-WHAAA!" I slipped down the slope, and crashed into the water below. Blaze was laughing so hard, he almost lost his fez. "Mahahahsdbsnjjfbjfbs..." I muttered as I made my way back up. We tried again, and this time we made it. We looked at the cave entrance.

"What do you think is through here?" Blaze asked.

"A fairy land with unicorns and rainbows." I said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Ha ha, very funny...Will theree be rainbows?" Blaze asked. I pushed him into the cave and followed him.

 _Music stops_

We were falling through a white space, when suddenly Shadow Mario appeared and stole our FLUDD and SQUIRT water packs.

"Hey-GET BACK HERE, YOU redacted" I yelled angrily, but there was nothing we could do. We fell, and it went black.

 ** _Music_** _Super Mario Sunshine: Secret Course_

We were in a weird place with random classic Mario images in the background. There were a lot of blocks that were moving in random directions to traverse, so we set to trying to make it over, despite lacking our water packs. After many close calls and near falls, we managed to reach the shine sprite, and grabbed it.

 _Music stops_

 ** _Music_** _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

We were back in Delfino Plaza.

"Yay, four shine sprites!" We cheered.

"So, back in, then?" Blaze asked.

"You betcha!" I answered, and we headed back in.

 _Music stops_

 _Music Super Mario Sunshine: Bianco Hills_

We arrived back in Bianco Hills, and went down to the village again. This time, there were a bunch of red coins lying around, so we set to work collecting them. After climbing up every building, jumping around like lunatics, and general craziness, we finally collected them all.

"Yippee!" I cheered.

"Shine GET!" Blaze yelled as he grabbed the shine sprite, sending us to Delfino Plaza.

"Back in, then?" I asked, but saw that he had already went back in. "Guess I better follow him then..." And with that, I jumped through the portal.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 **Back at the castle...**

 ** _Music_** _Mario And Luigi Partners In Time: Peach's Castle_

"But Darien..." Mizu moaned.

"No Mizu, you cannot walk into Fox's room. I think you have already traumatized him enough." Darien responded.

"Oh come on..." Mizu begged, showing the puppy eyes thing she does.

"...NO...stop looking at me like that...go to the kitchen and have a biscuit or something..." Darien finally said, then took off.

"Yes, free food." Mizu celebrated, then went into the kitchen and searched through the fridge. "Ooooh, foooooooood."

"...What is happening?" Fox yawned, having just awoken from a nap."

"FOX-KUN!" Mizu yelled, rugby tackling him and petting him.

"NOOOO, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Fox yelled, but nobody came.

* * *

 **Next time...**

Drago and Blaze continue to collect the shine sprites located in Bianco Hills.

A new face appears in Isle Delfino, but is he friend or foe?

And what has happened to Petey Piranha?

Find out next time, in The Videogame Multiverse!


	14. Chapter 14: Frenzy Mode

_**Music** Super Mario Sunshine: Bianco Hills_

We arrived back in Bianco hills, and were ready to get the next shine sprite. We headed down to the village, and noticed a Pianta worrying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Th-the big flower dinosaur is back! AAAAH!" The Pianta screamed, and ran off.

"...What?" Blaze asked. A few seconds passed. "OOOOH, Petey Piranha!"

"...I thought we killed it..." I thought out loud.

"We did...so why is it back?" Blaze asked. "It dissolved into goop right before our eyes."

"...I get the feeling that something bad is going on here..." I muttered.

"Yeah...anyway, let's have a look around." Blaze said. We walked around the village for a while, then looked around on the other side of the wall, and around the windmill. We found nothing. "Where is it? Gah..."

"...Wait a second...I thought I saw a high-up cliff nearby..." I said, and turned around and headed back to the village.

I arrived back in the village, and was trying to figure out where the cliff was. Blaze arrived shortly after, and we looked around in different areas. Suddenly, I tensed. I turned around, swinging my arm. I stopped at somebodies neck. I stared at him for a few seconds, and he stared at me for a few seconds. Blaze looked back and forth at each of us for a few seconds, confused, then shrugged and began eating a chocolate bar. I looked at the newcomer for a minute, when I finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You should know. Things are going to get serious very soon, and the three of you wont be enough." He answered.

"Nom nom nom." Came from Blaze.

"Be quieter." I said to him, and turned my focus back to the newcomer. I kept staring at him. After the last time you appeared, you dare to show your face around here?"

"Yes I do." He said.

"...Can I ask who you are...?" Blaze asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

"This guy...is Leon." I said. "And as you can see, he has his own (albiet basic) outfit."

"Well, I was sent here not long ago, by Darien." Leon explained. For some reason, I got no themed clothes..."

"Hm...well, as long as that doesn't happen again, you can come along. Otherwise, you are out. Any I mean it." I said.

"Fine." Leon replied.

"Eh, guys? I think I know where Petey Piranha is..." Blaze said, looking up at a cliff near the village. We looked up and saw that there was an area we hadn't searched way up there, so we set about climbing our way up. I saw that Leon didn't have a water pack like Blaze and I did, but he was jumping longer and farther than eiher of us could. It ended up that he was the first up, and we arrived a few seconds later. We looked around, and saw that there was a fence on the opposite side, and behind it was a large gap, and on the far side of that...

"...Petey Piranha is sleeping over there." I muttered. "...And it looks very different from last time..."

There was purple gas slowly leaking from underneath it. I got the feeling that things were about to get ugly. I turned to Blaze and Leon, and they were shocked at it as well. We were wondering whether we should wake it up so that we could kill it, but (un)fortunately, it did that itself. It picked itself up, and we saw that the purple gas was leaking from every part of it, especially the mouth. The area went darker, so it was a lot harder to see.

 _ **Music**_ _YouTube: 'Instrumental Horror, Action Music - Free Music Beat' (ComedyStudioRecords)_

"Watch out!" I yelled. "It could come from any direction!"

"OVER THERE!" Blaze yelled, pointing to our left. We all rolled, and just managed to avoid it as if flew past us, mouth wide open and trying to eat us alive. It flew into the darkness, and we took the opportunity to quickly climb back down to the village. It was chaos: visibility was even worse down at ground level, and you could hear Piantas screaming as they ran around terrified.

"We need to do something about this..." Leon said.

"How are we supposed to see it? This darkness makes us unable to see more than a few metres in front of us." I said.

We looked around, trying to figure out which direction Petey Piranha would come from. I sensed something off to my left, and quickly dodged to the right, with Blaze and Leon following my lead. Petey flew past, and I got a proper look at it up close. The face was mangled, torn-up mess of what it used to be. Most of the petals had wilted, with the few survivors being a dark shade of purple, making them almost invisible in darkness permeating the area. The mouth was ruined, and hung open by itself. We watched it fly past, and it flew back into the darkness.

"…How are we going to defeat this thing?" I asked.

"I…am stumped. There is almost nothing we can do. We are just dodging until we collapse, and it can probably last a lot longer than us." Leo said.

"…If only Darien were here, he might have some idea as of what to do…" Blaze thought out loud. Suddenly, my mobile started playing 'Throw It All Away'.

"…What? Who's calling me…" I muttered, and answered my phone.

"Drago, it's Darien!" Came the voice of Darien. "Petey Piranha has been infected by the Frenzy!"

"…Three questions. One: what is the frenzy? Two: how did you call me? I never gave you my number. Three: How in Giratina's name do you know what is happening?" I asked, very confused at this.

"Mizu gave me your number, and did you not notice the collection of large monitors in the room with the teleporter? Those are for keeping track of what is going on." Darien answered.

"Oh…in that case, fine. Now, what do you mean, 'Frenzy'?" I asked.

"Well...basically, it infects creature, and makes them more vicious and bloodthirsty. And, as you can see, comes with the dark purple effect which is currently restricting your view." Darien answered, although he said it in a tone that suggested that he knew something else about it that he didn't want to say.

"...Okay, so how do we defeat it? I asked. Before he could answer, I heard a scream, and turned around to find that Leon was missing.

"...This is bad..." Darien muttered.

"LEO! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled, looking around in panic.

"Nom nom nom." Came the sound of Blaze.

"STOP EATING!" Darien and I both yelled. "WE ARE IN DANGER OF DYING!"

"...Sorry..." Blaze muttered, putting the chocolate back in his pocket.

"Anyway, you are going to have to defeat it the same way you normally would. So...filling it up with water and ground-pounding it." Darien said to me. "Good luck." And with that, he hung up, leaving us to fight this monster by ourselves.

"Okay Blaze, be careful. It could come from any direction, and we don't know when it will strike."I I said over my shoulder. I got no reply, and turned around to find that Blaze had disappeared as well. "...%$£*."

I turned back around and ran, despite not being able to see far in front of me. I had to make very quick turns to avoid running into walls, and all the while, I could hear a loud thumping coming from behind me, getting closer and closer with every passing second. I could feel my heart thumping harder and harder, and I found myself next to a building, with no way to escape. I looked around, then looked up, and saw that the only way that I could escape was to get up there. I tried to jump up, but it was too high up for me to make it. I thought for a second, and changed SQUIRT to it's hover nozzle, then jumped. Once I reached my highest possible jump height, I started using the hover nozzle and managed to get up on top of the lowest section of the building. I kept climbing, and heard nothing. There was no sound coming from anywhere. I got to the top of the building, and looked around, worried. Suddenly, Petey Piranha landed behind me on top of the building, and I turned around to look straight at it. I saw Blaze and Leon were both knocked out, and both of them were being held in Petey Piranha's arms. It roared at me, and it spewed goop. I dodged backwards, and almost fell off. I looked down, and saw that I was right near the edge, and it was a steep drop. I knew that if I fell, I would porbably die. I turned back to face Petey Piranha, and prepared to fight it. I dodged to the side as it flew at me, and quickly sprayed away the goop that it had spewed up before. I saw that it was floating in the air a few metres away from the building, so I ran as fast as I could, jumped, and managed to land on it. I sprayed as much water as I could into it's mouth, and it fell to the ground. I had activated the hover nozzle in the air, so I did a ground-pound, smashing into it's stomach, causing huge damage to it. I dodged it's next attack, and repeated the process. After one final last-ditch attempt to kill me, I managed to defeat it, and I shook Blaze and Leon until they woke up.

"You are alive!" They both yelled, as they looked at the dead body of Petey Piranha.

"I know..." I said, gasping for breath. I felt a weird tingling around my entire body. "...Am I the only one who can feel a tingle?"

"Yeah, but you are probably just recovering from the shock of having to fight that thing." Blaze said. "Oh look, a sparkly thingy..."

A little sparkling light was hovering near the body, and we walked over to it and grabbed it.

 **ABILITY UNLOCKED: Gunk Spew**

"...I guess we got a new ability, then?" Leon shrugged. "And a lovely ability at that..."

"I think we should ask Darien about-" I began, but immediately collapsed.

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

"DRAGO!" Blaze and Leon yelled, rushing towards Drago. They were knocked back by a wall of purple gas, and Drago stood up.

"Fools. You think you can work with me? HA. You're not even good enough to be my accomplices." He said, and teleported away, leaving Blaze and Leon shocked.

"Wh-wh-what happened to him...?" Leon asked.

"...I don't know...but this is bad, really bad." Blaze answered.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Darien was frantically pacing back and forth in front of the monitors.

"MIZU! I NEED YOU!" Darien yelled. Mizu showed up within a few seconds.

"What's happened?" Mizu asked innocently.

"Do you remember the Frenzy that I was talking about earlier?" Darien asked.

"Yes..."Mizu said.

"Well, Drago has been infected with it, and it has brought out his dark side." Darien explained frantically. "I need you to go into Sunshine and rescue him."

"ON MY WAY!" Mizu yelled in a hurried tone, as she ran to the teleporter and left for Super Mario Sunshine.

"This is bad...very bad..." Darien muttered, pulling out a keyboard and typing quickly.

* * *

 _ **Next time...**_

Drago's dark side has been unleashed! But can he be tamed? Can he be turned back to normal? And what of the other Sunshine sprites? And why am I still typing this bit when I should clearly be working on the next chapter?


	15. Chapter 15: Rise Of Darkion

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Bianco Hills_

 _Blaze's perspective_

We were shocked at what had just happened. Petey Piranha had been infected with this thing called the 'Frenzy', and had almost killed Leon and I. Drago had somehow defeated the it, and had saved Leon and I. We gained a new ability based on Petey Piranha, and had assumed that that was the end of the frenzy. Oh how wrong we were. The frenzy was still around, and took over Drago, and had unleashed his dark side. He had mentioned it to us before, years ago.

 _ **Flashback to many years ago  
**_

 _"I have something to tell you. It is something that I have been hiding for years. You see, I have a dark side. It rarely breaks out, thankfully, but if it gets the opportunity to, I can't control it. It will attack anybody and anything, it will try to wipe out anything it sees, and it might even destroy the world if given an opportunity."_

" _How does it manage to break out?"_

" _If I lose consciousness against my will, or lose all of my mental concentration, it escapes."_

" _...Is there a way to put it back and bring you out again?"_

" _...Getting me to remember something close to me always bring me back."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

We need to get him to remember something which is close to him...but what? I tried to think, but nothing came to mind. He had left his family a long time ago to live on his own, so they wouldn't work. He only had two friends that I knew of, one being me, the other being Mizu. Was there anything else? Hm...oh chocolate.

"Nom nom nom." I was eating with my mouth open again. I had realised that I hadn't finished that chocolate bar earlier.

"Blaze, stop eating, jeez. We need to figure out how to bring Drago back." Leon said.

"Fine fine fine." I said, putting the chocolate bar back. "I think he might be at the plateau overlooking Delfino Plaza."

"And how did you figure this out?" Leon asked.

"My fez is telling me that he is there, and the fez is always right." I said, beaming.

"...Eugh, you are annoying sometimes..." Leon muttered. We headed to the edge of the village, and crossed over the river (I pushed Leon in), and we headed up the hill (I ran, he chased me). We got to the top, and saw Drago looking down at Delfino Plaza. "...Wow, your fez was right..."

"Drago, I-" I began, but Leon covered my mouth with his hand.

 _Music stops_

"Shh, look at that." He said, pointing towards Drago. Niall was there. We hadn't seen him since chapter nine, when the mother penguin had...okay, let's move on. He was walking towards Drago.

 _ **Music**_ _tryhardninja: It's Me_

"Hey Drago, good to see you." Niall said. Drago turned slowly towards him, giving us a proper look at him. His face was almost completely covered by shadow, and he had an evil look on what the part of the face that we could see. His left eye was completely black instead of it's usual blue. His hair was had some style to it now. It was just a messy flop of hair before, but it was a bit neater, which made him look smarter, funnily enough. He had a very faint purple hue to him, and there was tension in the air, as if something bad was about to happen. He turned towards Niall, and stared at him for a few seconds. I twisted his head back and forth, eyes focused on Niall.

"Em...Drago, are you okay...?" Niall hesitantely asked. Drago lashed his arm out so fast that we didn't see it had moved until it was wrapped around Niall's neck. He squeezed, and Niall's head exploded, and he let go, his body dropping to the floor. Leon recoiled for a second.

"Woah, cool." Leon said, looking on in awe.

"...Leon, we aen't supposed to by enjoying this..." I muttered. I tapped my fez in the hope that I woud get inspiration from what to do, but for the first time, my fezfailed me. "FEZ! HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"

"...I don't know what to say, really..." Leon muttered.

I thought for a second. "I'm going to confront him." I said to Leon.

"Did you SEE what he did to Niall? That will be you." Leon replied, looking at me in shock.

"...Well, there is nothing else we can do, and we can't let him roam free around the island..." I said, and walked towards Drago. "Drago, it's me, Blaze." He slowly turned towards me.

"I am...no longer...Drago..." He moaned, as if he was struggling to stay in the body he inhabited.

"Drago, listen to me. You can fight it. Believe in the power of the fez!" I yelled, pointing to my fez. He put his head down, and for a second, I thought that he was going to come out of it.

"...I...am...DARKION!" He roared, and lunged at me. I dodged to the side, and punched him in the chest as he flew past. His chest was always his weak point, as no matter whether you tapped it or hit it, he would feel pain. But this time, nothing. He didn't even make a noise, and just stopped and stared at me. "You think...that you can...hurt me? I do not...feel...PAIN!" He yelled, and let out a punch which caught my cheek, sending me recoiling backwards.

"Ow...Drago could never hit that hard...just who are you?" I asked, rubbing my cheek as I stood up.

"I AM DARKION!" He roared, and charged straight at me, rugby tackling me to the ground, and he started punching at my head. I held my arms in front of my face to try to limit how much damage I was taking, but it wasn't enough. He pulled his fist back, but before he could punch at full force (which, judging by his stregnth, would probably have shattered my skull), a metal pole was smashed off of Darkion's stomach, and he fell off of me.

"DON'T-YOU-FREAKING-DARE!" Yelled Leon, as he smashed the metal pole off of Darkion everytime he took a breath.

"GRAGH! Gah, another one of you...I'm out of here." He growled, and teleported away.

"You alright?" Leon asked, offering me his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, grabbing it and he helped me up. "But he managed to get away again..."

"I think he might have went to the windmill." Leon said. I stared at him confusedly for a few seconds. "...Gut feeling."

"My fez is telling me that he went that way, so onwards, my noble stallion!" I said, pointing towards the windmill.

"...I don't get it." Leon said, staring confusedly at me.

"...Let's just go..." I muttered. We headed along the path, crossed the river (I pushed him in again, and I ran while he chased me), went through the village, and headed towards the windmill. We looked up at the windmill.

"Look, right at the top!" Leon yelled, pointing upwards. I looked up, and saw Darkion standing on top of the windmill, staring straight up at the sky. He was covering his stomach with his left arm, which I could tell was hurt from Leon smacking it with the metal pole.

"Hey, what did you do with that metal pole?" I asked.

"...Quickly, let's move!" He said, and started running up and around the windmill. I shrugged and followed him. After making our way up (with Leon doing a crazy jumping technique to get around the bit that would otherwise require a hover nozzle), we were near the top. We jumped onto the moving platforms, and were slowly carried up. We reached the top, and jumped off, landing on the (repaired) roof. "Darkion, look, you need to stop this, before anybody gets hurt."

"NO! I SHALL WIPE OUT ALL OF YOU!" Darkion yelled, rushing towards Leon and grabbing his neck.

 _Music stops_

"LEON!" I yelled. He held Leon over the edge of the windmill.

"Payback's a bitch." He said. But before he could drop him, a voice rang out that I recognized.

 _ **Music**_ _Back (Infinite)_

"LEAVE THE ASIAN ALONE!" Mizu yelled, jumping off of one of the moving platforms onto the windmill's roof. She pulled out a frying pan and smashed Darkion in the face, and caught Leon as he was dropped, and placed him on the windmill roof. "Are you alright?" Mizu asked.

"I-I'm fine..." He mumbled, and sat down, trying to recover quickly. Mizu walked over to Darkion.

"Grr...stay out of this. It is none of your business." He growled.

"Oh really? Well, 'Darkion', what you have done to my boyfriend is my business." Mizu retorted. I just stared or a few seconds, then it clicked.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" I yelled. "...When did the two of you start going out?"

"He doesn't tell you anything, does he?" Mizu sighed. I shook my head. "Not long before you left for Sunshine."

"Oooh. Okay, carry on." I said, pulling out some popcorn. "Leon, want some?" I asked.

"No, too busy writing fanfiction." He replied. I looked over to see that he had his laptop out and was typing furiously, occasionally looking up at Darkion and Mizu.

"...You really pick the best times, don't you..." I muttered, and began eating.

"...Hypocrite..." Leon muttered, typing away at the keyboard.

"Enough of this. Leave now before I kill you." Darkion growled.

"You wouldn't. You don't have full control of that body, do you?" Mizu asked, smirking. Darkion just snarled at her. "And I know for a fact that Drago is in there, fighting against you, trying to regain control of his body. Isn't that right, Drago?"

Darkion stood there for a second, seemingly frozen. His arms starting jerking around violently, and his legs quickly followed suit.

"Mizu, MOVE!" I yelled. "...The fez says to." Mizu moved back, and we all sat and stared at Darkion. He was spasming violently, but he was starting to regain control.

"...He...He...Huff...Puff...I will...not go...down that easily..." I huffed, trying to keep control. Mizu walked up to him.

"Darkion, it is time for you to be put back where you belong." She said, then pulled his head down and kissed him. He body glowed brightly, and the purple gas dissipated, and his eyes returned to their normal blue colour. He collapsed to the ground, and Mizu picked his head up and rested it on her lap, after kneeling down. Drago opened his eyes.

"Thank you...Mizu..." He muttered, and caressed her cheek before his arm dropped and he was out again. Mizu just stared at him.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"He'll be fine." Came the voice of Darien.

"WHAT THE-" Leon and I yelled. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"...There is a teleporter in the mansion..." He muttered, shaking his head at us. Mizu looked like she hadn't noticed Darien's arrival, and was still just staring at Drago's unconscious body. "Mizu, he will be alright. He just needs some time to rest."

"...But how will we take him back to the mansion?" Mizu asked, turning her face towards him. Tears were running down her face.

"That is why I came. I can take us back." He turned to Leon and I. "Can you two keep working in this game by yourselves?"

"Sure we can!" I said proudly.

"...Hold on a second, nearly finished..." Leon muttered, finishing off his fanfiction.

"...Goddammit..." I muttered.

"Well, good luck both of you." Darien said, and teleported himself, Mizu and Drago back to the mansion.

 _Music stops_

"...There, finished and uploaded to ." Leon said.

"...Just how fast do you type...and HOW DID YOU GET AN INTERNET SIGNAL OUT HERE?" I asked. Suddenly, a shine sprite appeared, and we grabbed it, sending us back to Delfino Plaza. "Well, I guess we should get moving..."

"Let us obtain all of the shine sprites!" Leon yelled.

"...It's going to be a long adventure..." I muttered.

* * *

Back at the mansion...

Mizu laid Drago down in his bed, and pulled the covers up, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Please recover quickly..." She said, and slowly stood up. She walked to the door, but before she left the room, she turned around and looked at Drago. "Please, for me..." She opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind her. Darien was standing there.

"Are you sure he will be alright?" Mizu asked.

"As long as he just rests, he will be fine. He just needs rest." Darien answered.

"Thank goodness..." Mizu said. Things were calm, and Mizu checked in on Drago every so often, but it took a long time before he would open his eyes (an entire chapter, as a matter of fact).

* * *

 ** _Next time..._**

Blaze and Leon work their way through the remainder of Bianco Hills, and encounter the infamous Shadow Mario again. Will they catch him? Will Drago recover? Will the fez army rise or will Blaze's dreams be crushed again?


	16. Chapter 16: Bianco Fill(er)s

Chapter 16: Fill 'Err Up

 _Blaze's perspective_

 ** _Music_** _Super Mario Sunshine: Bianco Hills_

We arrived back in Bianco Hills, and headed down to the village to see if we could find out what we needed to do to get the next shine sprite. We headed down to the village and looked around to see if we could figure out what we had to do, but we couldn't see anything that was out of place.

"That's odd…nothing is out of place for once." Leon said, looking around confused.

"Hm…perhaps we should look on the other side of the wall." I said, and set off to the other side, with Leon following. We reached the other side, and saw that the lake was covered in a layer of goop.

"Ew, goop! Keep that over there." Leon said, recoiling. I squirted water at the goop, but nothing happened.

"WHAT? Nothing happened!" I said, jumping back.

"Ew, it gets worse." Leon said, staring at it.

"Come on fez; lend me your power…" I muttered, rubbing my fez with both hands.

"…I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that…" Leon muttered, and looked away.

"The fez tells me that nothing happened because the goop is on top of the water, and the source of the goop is behind the windmill, on the other side of the lake." I said, putting my hands back down.

"…Okay, so did your fez tell us how to get to the other side?" Leon asked, being very sarcastic.

"Well, it didn't, but I see large lily pads…" I said, pointing to several large lily pads floating on the lake.

"No. I am not going on one of those. They look like they will sink almost instantly!" Leon mumbled, backing away.

"NONSENSE! YOU WILL BE FINE!" I yelled, grabbing him and throwing him onto a lily pad. I jumped on after him, and used FLUDD's squirt nozzle to push the lilypad across the lake. We were over halfway there when the lily pad began to slowly deteriorate.

"AAAH!" Leon yelled, creeping away from the deteriorating lily pad edge. "We are going to fall in!"

"…Leon, we are right next to some floating logs which lead to a cave, and the goop is pouring out of it…" I muttered.

"…Oh, em, I knew that." He said, and jumped onto the logs with me following behind. We made our way across the logs, and got up onto the cave which was slightly above the lake.

"Ready to go in?" I asked, turning around to look at him, before realising that he had already went in. "Eugh…" I followed him in.

 _Music stops_

We were falling again, and Shadow Mario appeared again, stealing FLUDD. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled, but it was too late, as it was already gone.

 ** _Music_** _Super Mario Sunshine: Secret Course_

We landed in another secret course.

"Oh lovely, just what I wanted…" I muttered.

"We might as well get it over with…" Leon said, and began making his way through the course.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled, and followed him.

 _Music stops_

 _Back at the mansion…_

Mizu was sitting next to Drago, just holding his limp hand. She had been in there for half an hour, and hadn't spoken a word. There was a feeling of unease in the air, as Darien had warned Mizu that there was always the chance that Darkion wasn't fully pushed back, and could potentially break out if given the chance. Nevertheless, Mizu was still sitting beside Drago, hoping that he would recover soon, as he had been out for several days {author's note: time goes by faster when in a game , would the trope 'plot device' work here, perhaps?).

"…Please Drago, give us a sign that you are not Darkion anymore…" Mizu mumbled, trying not to cry. Drago started to move slightly.

"…M…Mi…Mizu…" He muttered, as if he was dreaming.

"DRAGO!" Mizu yelled in surprise.

"Mizu, you need to leave him alone, he won't recover for another few hours at least. Plus, yelling at him won't help." Said Darien, who was standing in the doorway.

"…I'm sorry. It's just; I'm really worried about him…" Mizu said, looking ashamed.

"I understand. It is natural. But you need some rest as well. You haven't slept in over a day, and you have huge bags under your eyes. Come on, get some rest. I'll keep an eye on him to make sure that nothing happens to him." Darien said, looking at Drago. Drago shifted slightly.

"…Okay, I'm feeling…*yawns* really tired anyway…" Mizu said, slowly walking out of Drago's room. The sounds of her footsteps could be heard as she slowly made her way to her room, and the sound of her stumbling and falling into her bed, and no more noise came, indicating that she had immediately fallen asleep.

"Best she doesn't worry about Drago too much, the poor soul. If she knew what was going on inside his mind…" Darien muttered, staring at Drago, who was now shuffling constantly from side to side, as if it was now a nightmare.

 _Music stops_

 _Inside Drago's mind_

 ** _Music_** _Pokémon Red And Blue: Lavender Town_

Drago was standing in a completely black room. He looked around, but there were no features at all, apart from the blackness of the ceiling, walls and floors. He continued looking, but saw nothing. There was no sound whatsoever, which made it very, very creepy. Drago felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Why was I beaten? Why were you able to come back? It isn't FAIR!" Came a voice from behind Drago. He turned around and saw Darkion walking towards him. "You think you can save this pitiful multiverse, yet you don't have the ability to even save yourself!" He flew at Drago, who just barely had time to put his arms up in defence, and punched him with a hugely powerful punch, sending him flying backwards.

"Drat…I forgot that physics doesn't exist in the normal sense here…" Drago groaned, while picking himself up off of the floor. He turned around to see Darkion walking towards him, an evil grin on his face.

"I will wipe out this side of this bodies personality, and I will take over this body again. I may have been beaten before, but I will wipe her out before I do anything else. He said.

"NO. YOU WILL NOT!" Drago flew for him, his fist connecting with Darkion's, a huge explosion sending both of them back. Drago began chanted for a few seconds, and a large wall rose up, cutting the room in halve, with Drago on one side, and Darkion on the other. "This is my mind, so I have control over every aspect of it."

"Grr…I'll find you, and I will wipe you out." Darkion growled, then all was silent. Drago walked over to the wall, and ran his hand down it.

"I don't have to worry about Darkion for a while now…so I now need to focus on waking myself up before he finds me again." Drago said.

 _Music stops_

 _Back in Delfino Plaza…_

 ** _Music_** _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

"We…did…it…" Leon muttered, having just returned from Bianco Hills.

"That was easy." Blaze said. "…Okay, we did die a few times…"

"A FEW? WE DIED MORE THAN THIRTY TIMES!" Leon yelled.

"Woah, calm down Leon. The main thing is, we have managed to get another sunshine sprite, leaving us with only two more in Bianco Hills. If we hurry, we can get through this really quickly." I said.

"…Fine, let's just get moving." Leon grumbled, and jumped into the portal, with me following behind him.

 _Music stops_

 _Music Super Mario Sunshine: Bianco Hills_

The moment we landed in Bianco Hills, we caught site of Shadow Mario.

"GET HIM!" I yelled, and we both chased after it. It turned around and began running down the hill, with us right behind him. It did a running jump and cleared the river in one go, while we had to climb across the rope. By the time we got to the village, it had disappeared again.

"Oh come on…" Leon muttered, looking around.

"Where is it…oh, I see it over there!" I said, pointing to the other side of the village. We ran as fast as we could and got there, but Shadow Mario noticed us just before we caught him, and began running again. We chased him around for ages, but we weren't able to catch him. "Come on fez, use your magic powers…"

"Oh for goodness sake." Leon said. "It does not have magic powers!"

"Yes it does. Because fezzes are cool." I said, standing proud. Leon walked up to me and smacked the fez off of my head.

"…Oh &^%$..." Leon muttered, seeing the fiery rage in my eyes.

"…You…dare…to…touch…the…FEZ?" I roared, picking him up and swinging him around.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Leon screamed. I let go, and he flew twenty feet away, landing on the ground with a solid *thump*. I walked over to my fez and picked it up.

"And do NOT touch my fez again. Understood?" I asked, putting the fez back on.

"Y-yes, I do." Leon said, pulling himself to his feet.

"Good. Now, let's go, before he escapes for good." I said, walking towards the centre of the village. Leon followed behind me, keeping a good distance away. We arrived in the centre of the village, and looked around to see if we could locate Shadow Mario. I had an idea, and began climbing on top of the roof of one of the buildings.

"Why are you climbing up there?" Leon asked.

"Just stay down there and look for him." I growled, and got on top of the roof. I walked to the other side and saw Shadow Mario was on the ground, looking around for us. I breathed in, and jumped, crashing into it and we began fighting. It threw me off and got up, but I kicked it in the chest, sending it flying into a wall. I began spraying water at it, and it was defeated before it could get up.

"CURSE YOU!" It yelled, disappearing. A shine sprite appeared in the spot where it disappeared. I grabbed it, and we were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

We landed in Delfino Plaza, and looked around.

"So, where shall we go next?" Leon asked. I thought for a second.

"Let's go to Ricco Harbour." I said.

"Fine, let's go!" Leon said, and we set off.

* * *

Next time...

It's time for our heroes to enter Ricco Harbour! Ships, sea and precariously placed walkways! Fruit machines, food market and ride-able squids! What's not to love! But when a new arrival releases the feared beast hiding in the harbour, how will our heroes stop it? Why is there a potted plant falling from a window sill? Just who are the two newcomers who are terrorizing the port? And who is that mysterious guy, and why is he about to snap his fingers?


	17. Chapter 17: Ink, SquidsSplatoon?

_**Music** Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

 _Blaze's perspective_

Leon and I were walking towards the port, as we were going to head to Ricco Harbour. We were both silent, due to our falling out during the Shadow Mario chase in Bianco Hills. There was a feeling of unease in the air.

"I don't like him." I thought. "Ever since he came here, he has acted like everything revolves around him."

"So, why do you worship your fez?" Leon asked. I tried to hold back my feelings of rage as he carried on. "It seems really stupid. I would never do anything as silly." I turned to him.

"You know something?" I asked. "This world doesn't revolve around you. I have had to put up with you for longer than I hoped I would have to, but it seems that you intend on sticking around for a long time. If you make one more comment, you are out."

"Somebody is being a whiny idiot..." He muttered.

"THAT'S IT, GET OUT OF HERE. GO BACK TO THE MANSION, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK HERE!" I roared. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"You will regret this." He said. "You will not beat the next boss."

"JUST GET LOST!" I yelled at him. I watched as he walked away. He didn't look back. He called Darien, and disappeared in a flash of light. "...Hopefully now things will be a bit easier."

"I turned around and continued walking towards the port. As I walked past the many buildings, I thought about how Sunshine has went so far. We have got enough sunshine sprites in Bianco Hills (the eighth one isn't necessary), which leaves around six areas, if memory serves me right. We had our first encounter with the frenzy, which led to the (temporary) rise of Darkion. We managed to subdue him and get Drago back, but I'm worried about him coming into contact with the frenzy again...will Darkion break out again, or will Drago keep him subdued? If he is wise, he will stay at the mansion. I can finish Sunshine myself.

"I continued walking, and soon I was near the pier. All I had to do was walk around another corner, and it would be in my view. As I rounded the corner, however, I saw that the port house was gone, and there was a large pile of black sludge where it should be.

"Oh great... " I moaned. "I have to deal with another one of these...?"

I walked over to the goop and looked at it for a few seconds. It was exactly the same as the brown goop we had fought in the main plaza and Bianco Hills and the rainbow goop we had fought in Delfino Airstrip. I used the squirt nozzle to cause the actual monster to rise up.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine: Boss Battle_

The goop monster roared (or alternatively, did a roaring animation) at me, and I immediately responded with a stream of water into the weak spot. It recoiled, but instead of just moving back into position, it began spitting goop at me.

"Hold on a second, it shouldn't do that! It should just do the roaring animation again!" I yelled, dodging the goop being thrown at me. It stopped firing goop and used it's roaring animation again, and I sprayed a stream of water at it again, causing it to recoil back.

It fired more goop at me, this time for a lot longer. I dodged around each shot, and cleaned areas which I would need to get to in order to avoid the goop being thrown at me. It did one more roaring animation, and I ran forward and jumped, spraying water into it's weak spot. The head shook around a bit, and sunk back into the goop.

"That was marginally more difficult than the last one." I said. "I was hoping for a challenge this time. Maybe next time." Suddenly, it rose back up again. "Well, looks like it is back for another round."

I ran at it, jumped, and sprayed it's weak spot, causing it to recoil backwards. Before I could move, however, it bounced back and smashed into me, sending me flying and causing me to land near the fruit store nearby.

"What the-" I began, but was interrupted by a high-speed stream of goop smashing into the wall next to me. I dodged to my right and began spraying at the goop, and caught it's weak spot before it could react. It stopped moving.

"Did I defeat it...?" I asked the empty area. Out of nowhere, goop began appearing all around me. "What in Hoenn...Fez, help me win this one..."

The goop slowly began pulsing blue. I looked at it for a few seconds, then I realized that it was going to explode. I quickly began trying to clean a path through the goop, and ran for it. I dived behind a building, and I wasn't a moment too soon, as I heard the goop explode. I got up and examined the arena. The area showed no signs of damage, and the goop had disappeared.

"A suicide explosion which does no damage to the area...makes sense to me." I said. I heard a noise and turned around to find the port house rising up. I saw that there was another graffiti 'm' on the wall of it, so I sprayed it, revealing the portal to Ricco Harbour. "To the harbour!" I yelled, and jumped in.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine: Ricco Harbour_

I landed in a harbour, and had a look around. It lived up to it's name, as there were several ships (albeit small) and even a submarine docked around the place. The land I had appeared on had a wooden walkway to my right and to my left were warehouses. There was a ship in front of me with a walkway leading up to it. I looked up and saw that there were a number of walkways around the area, and about twenty five metres in front of me was Ricco Tower, which was a tall, stone structure in the shape of a lighthouse. I could see a boarded up gap near the top, and noted it for later. I headed forwards and walked up the ramp in front of me, which took me onboard the (really small for some reason) cruise ship. I jumped up on top of a cage in front of me, and walked forwards. After a couple of jumps and some walking, I was at the other side of the boat. I jumped off onto the area with Ricco Harbour, and looked at the wall next to me. I had to climb up it somehow, but it was too tall for the hover nozzle to help me get up. I looked around at the few steel beams littered around the area. I took in the height of one of the steel beams, and since they were identical in shape and size, I calculated that three of them put on top of each other would be enough to scale the wall. I looked for the one closest to the wall, and decided to use that one as the base. I walked over to the nearest one, and began pulling it over to the first beam.

 _3 hours later..._

In the last three hours, I had managed to move the beams over and pulled them on top of the first one. I underestimated the weight of each of the beams, as while dragging them was sore but didn't take long, actually pulling them up was extremely hard. I jumped on top of the top beam, and looked up at the wall.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said, and jumped towards the wall. I positioned myself in preparation for wall jumping, and when I came in contact with the wall, I immediately pushed myself off and upwards. I activated the hover nozzle, and I got just enough lift to get on top of the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around at my surroundings. There were a few buildings around, and there was a fountain right in front of me. There were two stone cylinders about twenty metres away from me, with a pipe connecting them. I had a feeling that they would come in handy later. Directly thirty metres in front of me, I could see containers all piled next to and on top of each other. I walked over to them, and saw that there was black ooze leaking from the side facing the water. I looked over the edge and saw that the water directly below was as black as the ooze, and it was slowly spreading. I turned back to the container. "How do I stop this? Spraying it with water would be pointless, as more ooze would come to replace it."

"It would be pointless to try to stop it. I meant to leave it here, so that the waters of Isle Delfino would be polluted and the residents would slowly die." A voice elaborated.

"What? Who said that?" I asked.

"I am the one who will kill everybody. I am the bringer of death. I am...Diablo." The voice said.

"The last thing you tried to kill was a spider, and you ran away screaming when it moved." A female voice muttered.

"Shut up Night, it was as big as the bath!" Diablo moaned.

"It was the size of your pinky, and looked completely harmless." Night said.

They bickered and moaned for a bit, and I started looking around to see if I could find them. After a few seconds, I saw them on top of the roof opposite the containers. Diablo turned his head and caught site of me.

"Drat, he has found us." He said, looking directly at me. This gave me a chance to see what he looked like.

He was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie, obviously so that people wouldn't see him during night time. He had his hood up to cover his hair, and the iris of each of his eyes were a bright red colour. He had a sheath attached to the top of his jeans, and I could see that he had a sword sheathed in it. He had a holster attached to his jeans, although on the other side of his jeans. He had what looked like an old western pistol, although I couldn't properly tell from here.

"It isn't exactly a well-hidden hiding place, is it? We are out in the open for goodness sake." Night muttered.

"No matter. It is time for plan B." Diablo said, and leapt from the rooftop onto one of the top containers. He pulled his sword out of his sheath, and stabbed it into the container. I felt the ground tremble for a second. "Well, I guess it is time for me to make my escape. Listen up, Blaze: you may have stopped my plot to pollute this island's water, but I will destroy this port, and you will sink to the bottom of the sea along with it." He said, and leapt back onto the rooftop. Diablo and Night turned towards the center of the island, and leapt over the other roofs, and into the hills.

"How did he know my name...?" I muttered. Suddenly, Drago skidded to a halt next to me. He was still in Luigi's costume, and he had SQUIRT on his back.

"SQUIRT SQUIRT." SQUIRT Squirted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You should be recovering back at the mansion."

"Long story. Was that Diablo?" Drago asked.

"It was, yeah. Do you know him?" I asked.

"From years ago." Drago answered. "But at the moment, we have more pressing matters to attend to, as something is trying to get out of those containers!"

The ground shook harder, and the containers began to shake as well. We instinctively raised our arms up to defend our faces, then the containers exploded. The force of the explosion sent us flying back, and we smashed into the ground and bounced, and rolled to a stop near the fountain. We picked ourselves up, and looked over at the explosion, to see that the smoke was clearing away. A creature was appearing. It was obviously a squid. The body was white and had black and yellow eyes, with a tube-shaped mouth which had a cork in the end of it. It had four tentacles extending from the main body, which were thin and white, and got greyer and thicker at the top, with red bits at the very top. As it swung around looking, I caught sight of four much smaller tentacles on the back of the main body. It turned around and saw us, and sprayed in out of it's mouth (which makes no sense, since there was a cork in it), and we ran forwards to battle it.

 _Music stops_

 **BOSS BATTLE!**

 **GLOOPER BLOOPER!**

 **GET READY!**

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine: Boss Battle_

We ran at Glooper Blooper, and tried to grab the mouth, since it seemed like it's weak spot. Before we could reach it, it smacked it's tentacles into the ground, in an attempt to hit us. We dodged backwards and just avoided the attack.

"Mizu would like this boss battle..." Drago muttered. I ignored him, and looked at Glooper Blooper's mouth.

"I think that we need to grab it's mouth and pull it!" I said, pointing at it.

"I'll distract it, you grab the mouth." Drago said, and ran off. He dodged to the right, avoiding the tentacles smashing into the ground. I ran forwards and grabbed the mouth, and pulled back while it squirmed. I let go, and the mouth shot forward, smashing into Glooper Blooper, the cork missing now. It turned 2D and smashed into the ground, only to regain it's third dimension and pick itself up again. It sprayed ink around it, and started flailing the tentacles around like crazy. As Drago dodged around, I grabbed one of the tentacles and pulled it, and eventually it snapped off. Drago and I looked at each other, and we nodded in agreement. We dodged around it and pulled off each of the tentacles one by one, then cleaned up the ink close to the mouth. I ran to it and grabbed it, pulling it far back and letting it go. It smashed into Glooper Blooper and sent it flying into the water below, and a shine sprite appeared where it had been. We went to grab it, and were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

We landed in Delfino Plaza again, and were taken aback. The entire town was wrecked and there were ruined buildings everywhere. The sky was a lot darker, as dark clouds were covering the sky.

"What..." Drago began.

"...Could have done this?" I asked.

"Something which shouldn't be here." Said a voice. We turned around to see a white haired guy in his late teens standing on a rooftop. "You want to beat it? You need my help."

"Who are you?" Drago asked.

"That can wait for now." The guy said. "Oh, and I would suggest that you duck."

We turned around to see two missiles flying straight towards us, and there were two guys with rocket launchers right behind them.

* * *

 **Back at the mansion...**

"Darien! Drago has disappeared!" Mizu yelled, sprinting towards Darien.

"What? But he was unable to move an hour ago!" Darien said. He looked at one of the screens, and saw what was happening in Delfino Plaza. "...Oh no..."

"What's the matter?" Mizu asked.

"They have begun invading." Darien answered.

"Who?" Mizu asked, starting to panic.

"...The Entrenin Army." Darien muttered.

* * *

 **Next time...**

Who are the Entrenin Army? Why are they in Delfino Plaza? Who really is the white-haired guy? Will Drago and Blaze dodged the missiles headed for them? And just how did they destroy the town? It seems like things are changing around here...


	18. Chapter 18: The Entrenin Army

_**Music** Super Smash Bros. Brawl: VS Ridley_

 _Drago's perspective_

"MOVE!" I yelled, pushing Blaze away, and ducking down. The missiles flew past us, smashing into the wall and exploding, causing the building to collapse. The white-haired guy leapt off just before the explosion, and landed on the ground. He stood up and flexed his arms, and turned around to look at us.

"This is where it gets serious. Are you ready?" He asked.

"If it is the only way to save Delfino Plaza, then so be it. We are ready." Blaze said.

"Good. Name's Accelerator." He said, offering his hand. (Author's note: this is NOT the Accelerator from 'A Certain Magical Index', just a character who's inspiration wanted to be based on that Accelerator.)

"Drago." I said, taking his handshake.

"Blaze." Blaze said, giving Accelerator a handshake once I was done.

"Now that formalities have been exchanged, we need to move, and fast." Accelerator said, beckoning us to follow him. He ran to a corner, out of view of the rocket launcher-wielding goons, and we followed. Once we reached the corner, we looked around to figure out where they were going to come from. "Okay, now I need the two of you to distract them. I can take them down myself, but I need time."

"Fine. I'll go to the west side of town." Blaze said, adjusting his fez.

"I'll take the right side then." I said, cracking my knuckles. "...Ow...forgot I shouldn't do that..."

We looked around for a second, trying to figure out which way was west and which was east.

"Oh wait a second, my fez has an inbuilt compass!" Blaze exclaimed, taking off his fez and holding it in front of him.

"Since when could it do that...?" I muttered, as Accelerator and I shook our heads. The dangly bit of the fez span around the fez a few times, and eventually pointed towards the shine tower (we had moved to the Pianta statue by this point, which was still standing, for some reason...), effectively cutting Delfino Plaza in two. Blaze went off to the left side, and I headed off to the right. As I was about to go around the corner to the beach, I turned around to see Accelerator sit on the floor and begin to concentrate. I knew that it must have been how he would stop these goons, so I turned back around and walked over to the beach.

I caught sight of a couple of goons, who (thankfully) had no rocket launchers. Their tops were diagonally cut in terms of colour, with the top left-bottom right being the direction of the split. The top section was red, and the bottom section was black. They were carrying pistols, although the way that they were carrying them, I don't think that they were trained very well (I'll leave it to your imagination to decide just how they were holding them) They had black caps on, similar in style to Team Rocket grunts, except with a red 'E' instead of a red 'R'. They wore trousers which were black on the right side and red on the left side. I stood there for a second questioning whoever designed their uniforms, then ran straight at them. By the time they noticed me, I was already right next to them, and I swung my right fist around, smashing one in the cheek, sending him reeling, and I head-butted the second goon, causing him to stagger back and almost fall over. I ran at him, and punched him so hard, it sent him flying into one of the nearby buildings. I looked at my fist for a second, realizing that I was stronger in this world. I turned to the other goon, who was aiming his pistol at me. His arms were shaking violently, so much so that if he fired, he could hit anywhere in a 45-degree angle from where he was supposed to be aiming.

"I-I-I'll sh-shoot!" He stammered, trying to hold the gun steady. I walked over to him and grabbed him shirt, pulling his head near mines.

"Answer me, and I'll let you go unharmed. Why are you here, and where is your leader?" I asked, my grip on his shirt getting tighter and tighter.

"I-I-I d-don't know! Th-that information isn't g-given out to the g-grunts!" He stammered, shaking heavily.

"Then where is the one leading you?" I asked again, my patience starting to wear thin.

"N-near the cannon to Pinna Park." He said, trying not to burst into tears. I let him his shirt go, and he stumbled back.

"Thank you. Oh, and I would suggest that you find a way out of here, because you seem like one of the nicer ones, and I wouldn't want to see you killed." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I-I'll leave right now, our group has a teleporter. Th-thank you for sparing me!" He said, dashing off, occasionally looking back at me. Once he was gone, I sighed and shook my head.

"I feel sorry for him. He looked like he was going to faint from how scared he was..." I muttered, and looked around. I saw no other visible goons, so looked under any rocks I could find to see if any were hiding under them (unsurprisingly, there were none to be found), and I walked forward a bit, and ended up next to the ledge connecting the middle and right sides of town. I jumped up and looked around, then headed in the direction of the Pinna Park cannon.

 _Change of perspective_

 _Blaze's perspective_

 _Time change - When Blaze went left and Drago when right_

I snuck around the corner, only to find that the rocket goons were down at the far end of the path, so I quickly jumped back around the corner and began scaling the building, as it wasn't as wrecked as some of the other buildings. Once I had climbed onto the rooftop, I snuck along the attached rooftops, being careful to avoid gaps, and was eventually above the two rocket goons. I had been practising my jumps for years, so I was able to jump down without making a sound. I snuck up behind the guy on the left, who was lagging behind the other goon, and I grabbed his head and twisted it to the right, until I heard a 'crack'. I let go, and he crumpled to the ground. The other goon turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey dude, what's goin' on back there?" He asked.

Once he saw me standing over his comrade's knocked out body, his eyes widened, and he stood there in shock for a few seconds. I took advantage of this and sprinted at him, and punched his face as hard as I could, causing him to fly a few feet through the air, before smashing into the ground, unconscious. I checked for more goons, and when I was sure there were no more nearby, I hauled both the bodies into one of the buildings, and left them out of sight so that no-one would know I had been there. I quickly scaled a nearby building, and looked around for other goons. I spotted several on the other side of the river going through the mid-point of the left side of Delfino Plaza, and made them my next targets. I jumped onto the rooftop to my left, as it went all the way over to the other side, rather than stopping a few metres before the river. I made my way across, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I found my targets. They were both standing very close to each other, so I was able to drop down, grab their heads and smash them together before they could notice. They crumpled to the ground, and I quickly dragged their bodies into one of the nearby ruins, out of sight. I stuck my head out to check whether or not the close was clear, when I felt something smash into the back of my head, and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

 _Change of perspective_

 _Drago's perspective_

I made it to the Shine Gate, and looked around. I saw a commotion in the buildings which were about three metres behind the ones in front of me. I ran as fast as I could, but by the time I got there, there were no signs of a commotion. I looked at the ground, and I saw Blaze's fez. I bent down and picked it up. There was a scratch down the side of it.

"...Oh no, they got him..." I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief. I saw a gap nearby which lead to the cannon which took you to Pinna Park, but I knew better than to rush in. I jumped onto the side of one of the buildings, and pushed off and upwards, causing me to gain height and move towards the building on the other side. I continued to do this whenever I touched a wall of one of the buildings, until I was on top of the smaller building...which happened to be the one I didn't need to be on top of. I shook my head and ran at the other building, jumped, pushed off of the wall when I touched it, and used the hover nozzle to give myself the last bit of height that I needed. I landed on the rooftop, and slowly and carefully snuck to the other side, and stuck my head out so that I could see what was happening.

The area around the cannon had about ten grunts, far too many for me to take out by myself. There was a guy standing next to the cannon wearing a black cape. I guessed that he was the leader of this attack, and I tried to figure out how to take him down quickly. I thought for a few seconds, but my train of thought hit a brick wall when I saw Blaze lying face-down on the ground, with the leader's foot placed on his back.

"We have captured one of the three nuisances roaming the city!" He proclaimed, his voice carrying across Delfino Plaza. "We have identified the location of the other two. We may have lost six of us, we still have more than enough to take the two of them down."

"Six missing...I would guess that Blaze took down four himself, which means that the one I let go has escaped. Good for him." I muttered, before the leader continued speaking.

"One of them is near the Pianta Statue, but we will leave him for now, as we have a threat much closer to us. Specifically up there." He said, pointing straight at me. I stopped in my tracks, as all the goons turned around and looked up at me. I shook my head, and jumped, landing on two feet, all of the goons standing back. I put my fists, and punched the first one to move forward in the jaw, and kicked the second one in the nose. I kept punching and kicking, but they were swarming me, and I was almost about the be caught.

"FIRE!"

"HYAAAH!"

A flaming fox (no pun intended) flew through the grunts on the left side of me, and a blade cut through the ones on the right side of me, crumpling to the ground. I stood in shock for a few seconds as Fox and Link stood up straight and looked at me.

"Drago, we came to help you. Darien sent us." Fox said, looking me up and down. "Glad to see you're still in fighting condition."

"I wouldn't have been a few seconds later, I can tell you that much." I said, nodding. I looked at Link for a few seconds, with a puzzled look on my face.

"HYAAAAH!" He yelled.

"He only makes noises, I'm afraid." Fox explained, rubbing the back of his head. "Darien managed to pull him out of the cage that the Entrenin Army had him locked in, since they had very few forces guarding him due to them being involved in multiple skirmishes around the videogame multiverse."

"...Prison?" I asked.

"Ah, Darien hasn't fully explained that yet, it seems. He will tell you shortly, anyway." Fox said.

"I think you are forgetting someone." Came a voice from behind us. We turned around to see the leader of this detachment with his gun out, pointing it at Blaze. "Make one move and he dies, right here, right now."

We stood there, unable to do anything in case he did shoot. He had a look about him that we had offended his family, although I have no idea if this was the case. His trigger finger was twitching slightly, as if he really wanted to shoot, but was holding himself back. While we were distracted, the goons picked themselves up and separated us.

"NO!" I yelled.

"YES! You will die here today, and the Entrenin Army will go ahead with it's plans!" He yelled, and pushed the gun into Blaze's back. Just before he could pull the trigger, however, a steel beam smashed into him, sending him flying into the sea. "GRAAAAGHHHH!"

What appeared to be electricity arced between each of the goons, electrocuting them and causing them to fall to the ground again. We turned around to see Accelerator standing there, looking angry.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?" He roared, walking over to the goons. As soon as he brushed each one with his leg, they flew threw the air, some smashing into walls, others into the ground, one into the cliff nearby and one smashed into a tree.

"...What did you just do?" I asked, a bit scared. He looked at me for a few seconds, and the anger in his eyes disappeared.

"I have the ability to control vectors. I would explain it in more detail, but essentially, anything that touches me, I can redirect it." He explained, not taking his eyes off of me. "I touched into a steel beam, and then found an electricity source with which I could attack them. I do have limitations on my power, though. I spent the entire time meditating, trying to access it."

"Well, that explains a lot..." I said. I looked at Blaze. "We can't leave him here...Fox, can you take him back with you? I don't want to see him get hurt more than he is now, and he won't be able to even stand by the looks of it."

"Of course!" Fox said. He put his arm up, so that his mouth was next to his wrist-device. "Fox reporting in. Mission complete!" He exclaimed.

"Good work!" Came the voice of Darien.

"Blaze is injured, however. We need a larger portal than originally intended." Fox said, looking at Blaze.

"Can do!" Darien chirped. A portal opened next to us.

"We'll take Blaze back to the mansion. You just focus on collecting the Shine Sprites and getting this world complete." Fox said, as he and Link picked up Blaze and carried him through the portal. The portal closed behind them, and I stood there for a few seconds, staring at where the portal was.

"Drago, you couldn't do anything for him. Like they said, you need to get the Shine Sprites." Accelerator said, patting me on the back.

"...I suppose you are coming along without an invitation?" I asked, smirking.

"You bet your ass I am. Now come on, we have to go to Ricco Harbour." Accelerator laughed, running off towards the port house.

"Get back here!" I yelled, chasing after him while laughing loudly.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 _Back at the mansion..._

"Darien, we brought Blaze!" Fox yelled, as he and Link carried Blaze over.

"Take him to his room, I have a doctor standing by in case anything goes wrong." Darien ordered. Once Fox and Link were gone, Mizu looked at Darien.

"Who is the doctor?" Mizu asked.

"Oh, somebody you should know." Darien said, smirking.

 _ **Music** Doctor Mario theme_

"Doctor Mario is in the house-a!" Doctor Mario said, running past them towards the bedrooms.

"I get the feeling that this will be interesting." Mizu said, looking down the hallway.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 _Next time..._

With Blaze injured, Drago and Accelerator carry on through Ricco Harbour! Squid racing, large floating cages, and the reappearance of a character who should realy be dead by now...


	19. Chapter 19: More Squids

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Ricco Harbour_

We jumped through the portal and ended up in Ricco Harbour. We noticed that there were ships heading out of the port, towards Delfino Plaza. We found a nearby Pianta directing the workers.

"Excuse me, what is happening here?" I asked. The Pianta didn't react for a few seconds, then turned to face me once the coast was clear.

"Repair efforts for Delfino Plaza." The Pianta explained. "Have you seen what happened?"

"No, em, we were..." I began, trying not to seem suspicious.

"We were touring the countryside and taking in the sights." Accelerator interupted, saving my bacon. "What happened?"

"A bunch of lunatics wielding rocket launchers attacked, and blew up the majority of the city. Word is that they were sent packing by a trio of heroic individuals. By the time the authorities got to the scene, all of the attackers were gone. An investigation is underway, but nothing can be done for those who lost their lives." The Pianta said, tearswelling up in his eyes. He turned around before he could cry, and began directing the new workers around. I turned to Accelerator.

"So they killed innocent civilians..." I muttered.

"Yeah, they are a heartless group who won't let anything stand in their way. The fact that somebody might be innocent won't stop them. Anyway, we need to move on, as there is a lot to do before we have finished Ricco Harbour." Accelerator said. We looked around, trying to see if there was anything that was different from before.

"Hey, there are some wooden logs floating over there which weren't there before, and there is a wooden platform at the other side of them." I said, pointing towards some floating logs.

There were logs floating in the water to the right of where we had started, and they were arranged in rows of two and led straight forward to a wooden platform. We walked over to the wooden logs and jumped on the first one.

"Woah, my balance isn't that good..."

"AAAGH! *Splash*"

"Hey, don't push me-woaaah! *Splash*"

After a few attempts, we eventually made it across.

"That took far too long..." I muttered.

"Well if somebody hadn't fallen in, then it would have been much easier." Accelerator retorted.

"Big words coming from the guy who had perfect balance then fell." I muttered under my breath, so that he couldn't hear me. "Anyway, we are here. Oh look, bloopers."

There were three bloopers in front of us: a green one, yellow one and purple one. There was a sign next to them, which read 'GREEN: SLOW, GREAT HANDLING; YELLOW: MEDIUM, OKAY HANDLING; PURPLE: FAST, HORRIBLE HANDLING'. I moved over to the yellow blooper, and Accelerator moved over to the purple one. We jumped on, and flew off of the platform and onto the water.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I yelled, flying around like a maniac. I noticed an opening in the distance, under where Glooper Blooper was. I saw that the water around it had a layer of black goop. "Black goop...? I think that the bloopers will be able to go over it. ACCELERATOR! HEAD FOR THE OPENING OVER THERE!" I yelled, pointing towards the opening.

Accelerator nodded his head and cruised alongside me as we dodged past pillars and ships, and eventually we rushed over the black goop and into the opening. It went black for a few seconds, then we discovered that we were in an underground area. The walls were placed in such a way that it gave the appearance of a racecourse, and we noticed a Pianta in front of us along with the same three colours of blooper next to him. We walked over to him.

"Welcome to the underground blooper time trials! Get a quick enough time and you get a Shine Sprite!" The Pianta said, pointing to the bloopers. "I assume you know how each one works?"

"Yes, we do. Now, let's get ready to go. Wanna go first?" I asked Accelerator.

"No no, you first, I insist." He replied, holding his arms in a way that meant for me to go first.

I walked over to the yellow blooper again, and jumped on it. I rocked off of the start line, and I immediately began turning left and right to avoid the obstacles. There were a lot of sharp corners around the course, along with brown blocks which moved up and down in the water, making me have to time going near them. There were also long, yellow rotating things which had to be timed correctly in order to pass easily. After a lot of turns, I finally made it to the finish line with a time 1:05.

"INCREDIBLE! HERE IS YOUR PRIZE!" The Pianta yelled, throwing the Shine Sprite into the air. It fell down and ended up hovering right next to me.

"My turn!" Accelerator said, jumping onto the purple blooper. He flew off, using the higher top speed of the purple blooper to his advantage. He flew around the course, finally ending up with a time of 35 seconds. My jaw dropped.

"WOW! I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU COULD DO IT SO FAST! HAVE ANOTHER SHINE SPRITE!" The Pianta roared, throwing another Shine Sprite in the air. It fell down and ended up hovering next to Accelerator.

"How did you do that?" I whispered.

"You do realize that you can skip over one of the last walls, right?" Accelerator whispered.

"Eugh..." I groaned.

"Anyway, we got a secret shine!" Accelerator said.

We both grabbed our respective shine sprites, and ended up back in Delfino Plaza. The area was still almost completely ruined, but ships were coming in from Ricco Harbour and repair-Piantas were getting off of the ships and setting off to rebuild everything. Several buildings have collapsed since we had last been here, but most buildings were still standing. We looked around at the destruction.

"Not really much we can do here, is there?" I asked.

"Well, unless you want to carry heavy crago..." Accelerator replied.

"Back to Ricco Harbour it is." I said hurridly, turning around and jumping through the portal, with Accelerator following behind.

 _Back at the mansion..._

 _ **Music**_ _Doctor Mario theme_

All that could be heard coming from Blaze's room were the various bits of furniture being broken.

"I wonder what is going on in there..." Mizu said.

"HEEEEELPPPP!" Yelled Blaze.

"Probably nothing serious." Darien said.

 _Music stops_

 _Back at Ricco Harbour..._

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Ricco Harbour_

We were back in Ricco Harbour, and the first thing we noticed was the large cage up around the walkways. We noticed the Shine Sprite sparkling inside.

"...Oh no, not heights..." I muttered, staggering back.

"Heh, afraid of a little height are we?" Accelerator taunted. I composed myself.

"N-no, I'm just surprised at the fact that it is somehow up there in the first place." I said, trying to act unfazed.

"Whatever. We need to get up there, and I think that we can jump from th e funnel of the ship in front of us to reach up there." Accelerator said, and began walking forwards.

"...Well, this is going to be fun..." I muttered, and followed after him.

We walked up the ramp and onto the ship, and quickly made our way to the other side. We climbed up the funnel, and jumped up onto the walkways, giving me a proper view of them. There were a lot scattered around the place, with some at differentn heights to others, random platforms, ones which looked like trampolines, and there were a lot of mini-Glooper Bloopers scattered on the thin walkways, occasionaly firing a blop of ink in front of them. We made our way across the walkways, jumping on any mini-Glooper Bloopers which got in our way, and jumped up to the next height when required. Soon enough, we encountered a different enemy: it was, quie literally, wind. It circled around us a few times, then stayed still.

"Huh, looks like it won't attack us." I said.

The wind enemy immediately flew at me, and I had to jump really fast in order to avoid being hit. The wind creature flew under me and disappeared.

"Shouldn't have opened your mouth, eh?" Accelerator asked, a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Shut up." I muttered, and we continued on.

After dodging a few more wind enemies and stomping on some more mini-Glooper Bloopers, we made it to the trampoline-esque platforms. It turns out that they actually were trampolines, and we jumped on them, sending us high enough to reach the next walkway.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled, as my vertigo got to me.

"I KNEW YOU WERE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Accelerator yelled between laughs, trying not to fall off of the walkway.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaAAAAAH!" I screamed as I looked down.

Accelerator looked at me for a few seconds and began dragging me, while I still screamed. We eventually reached another trampoline, and he threw me onto it first.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHGHHGHGHGHGHGH!" I screamed.

"Wow, he really is afraid of heights..." Accelerator muttered, jumping up behind me. He gave me a kick.

"OW!" I yelled in pain.

"Pull yourself together. Look, we're almost at the Shine Sprite." He said, pointing towards the large cage.

We were right next to it, and all we had to do to get the Shine Sprite was bounce on a few more trampoline pads and drop in the top. We bounced on the trampoline pad in front of us, and the final one after that, and we were at the height we needed to be at. We walked onto the cage and walked over to the gap in the top, and looked down at the Shine Sprite. It was quite far down.

"You go first." I said.

"No no no, ladies first." Accelerator mocked.

"Eh, whatever. I don't identify as either gender anyway, so I'm fine with that." I said, and jumped in. Accelerator blinked a few times and looked at the reader.

"...Did he just..." He muttered, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

He jumped in after me, but I got to the Shine Sprite first, sending us back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

Once we landed, we looked around. Several of the buildings were repaired, while others were as destroyed as they had been.

"There isn't much we can do here." Accelerator said.

"Yeah, let's head back to Ricco Harbour." I said, and we headed back through the portal.

 _Music stops_

 _Back at the mansion..._

 _ **Music**_ _Doctor Mario theme_

Doctor Mario had the covers tightly wrapped around Blaze.

"Time-a for your medicine-a!" He said, putting several pills into Blaze's mouth.

"Mmmmfhfmfmffmfmfhmfm!" Blaze mumbled, unable to speak because of the pills.

Darien and Mizu were watching from the door.

"Are you still sure this was a good idea?" Mizu asked Darien.

"...You know, there are a lot of doctors that I could have chosen whom are better than him, aren't there?" Darien asked.

"Yep." Mizu said.

 _Music stops_

 _Back at Ricco Harbour..._

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Ricco Harbour_

We landed back in Ricco Harbour. We didn't notice anything different, so we walked over the ship and made our way up onto the walkways. We looked around from there,and noticeed that the gap near the top of Ricco Tower was no longer boarded up. We made our way to the closest walkway to it, and jumped onto the lower down walkways around it. We eventually got next to the gap, and went in.

 _Music stops_

As we were falling, Shadow Mario appeared from behind us and stole SQUIRT.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, but it was too late. Shadow Mario had disappeared.

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Secret Level_

We were in another one of the platforming levels.

"This is going to be fun..." I muttered.

"Last one there is a rubbish bin!" Accelerator yelled, running and jumping off.

"Get back here!" I yelled, runing and jumping after him.

After many, many failed jumps and trips and random failures, we eventually managed to get to the Shine Sprite. We grabbed it, and it sent us back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

Delfino Plaza was about a quarter repaired now, as we noticed that, after walking around, about one in every four buildings had been repaired.

"Looks like things are picking up around here." I said.

"Yeah, but we have to hope that they don't launch another attack." Accelerator muttered.

"They wouldn't, would they?" I asked. "We defeated their forces, so they will assume that this place is being guarded by a strong force."

"I suppose so...but we have to be careful, as they might decide to attack somewhere else." Accelerator said.

"Yeah...anyway, let's get back to Ricco Harbour!" I said.

"Sure, why not?" Accelerator said, and we headed back to the port. We jumped through the portal, and were taken back to Ricco Harbour.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Event – Sonic VS Shadow_

We arrived back in Ricco Harbour, and were immediately taken aback. Piantas were running around in terror, the ship in front of us was slowly sinking, random fires had sprung up, part of the harbour was flooded, and above all the chaos, we could hear the sound of a voice.

"MWA HA HA! I, DIABLO, WILL DESTROY THIS PORT! THE ISLAND SHALL FALL, AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO DO IT!"

"No...it's him again..." I muttered. Accelerator stretched his arms.

"Time to kick butt and kill Misaka clones. And I'm all out of Misaka clones." He said, and we both ran forward.

 _Music stops_

* * *

Next time...

Diablo has returned, but this time he is going to destroy Ricco Harbour. Can our heroes stop him? Will Ricco Harbour live to tell the tale? And just what is Doctor Mario going to do to Blaze next? Find out in the next exciting episode of DRAGON BALL Z! ...Wait, this isn't anime.


	20. Chapter 20: Blooper, Bloop-Bloop Blooper

_**Music**_ _Sonic Adventure 2: Battle: Event: Sonic VS Shadow_

Ricco Harbour was under attack, but not by the Entrenin Army. This time, Diablo had returned, and he planned to burn it to the ground. We ran up the ship, jumped up on top of the funnel, and then jumped up onto the walkway in front of us. Several mini-Glooper Bloopers were scattered around the walkways, and I had to spray them to send them lying off. We got to the opposite side of the walkways, and saw the helicopter pad. It was a large circle built above the water, with pillers holding it up. Beneath it was a platform with a rocket nozzle. On top of the helicopter pad was Glooper Blooper, and it looked mad this time. A helicopter was hovering over it, and Diablo was hanging out of the side.

"GLOOPER, DESTROY THE HARBOUR! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" He yelled, as the helicopter began rising. He looked up and saw us.

"Not you again...GLOOPER! NEW OBJECTIVE! KILL THOSE MEDDLING FOOLS!" He yelled, before the helicopter rose far away enough that we couldn't see him.

We looked over at Glooper Blooper, and saw that it was surrounded by explosive crates. It picked one up using one of it's tentacles, and threw it at the fountain, causing it to explode.

"We have to stop it before it blows up the entire town!" I said.

"I have an idea. Make your way across." Accelerator said.

"What are you going to..." I began.

Accelerator concentrated for a moment, then he was launched in the direction of the helicopter pad, and landed on it without so much as a scratch. I stood there for a few seconds, wondering how he did that, when I realized that it was probably because of his vector powers. I looked around and saw that one of the walkways reached out closer to the helicopter pad, so I ran over to it and made my way to the edge. I looked down, and saw how high up I was. I staggered back.

"Come on Drago, it won't hurt you, just use your hover nozzle..." I muttered.

I stepped back, ran as fast as I could, and jumped once I reached the edge. When I reached my maximum height and began to fall, I immediately activating the hover nozzle on SQUIRT, and hovered over to the helicopter pad. The hover nozzle stopped once I was over it, so I fell onto the helicopter pad, rather than into the sea. I quickly picked myself up and saw that the explosive crates were almost all gone, apart from one, which Accelerator was pushing into the sea. Glooper Blooper was looking the other way. Accelerator pushed the final explosive crate into the sea, and Glooper Blooper turned around. The moment it saw me, it freaked out, and immediately tried to hit me with it's tentacles.

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Boss Battle_

I dodged to the side as it's tentacles came down and smashed into the ground, leaving a dent in the helicopter pad. I kept dodging it's tentacle attacks while Accelerator looked for an opening to attack it. I jumped on one of the tentacles when it slammed them down, and I rushed over to it once I landed. I grabbed it and pulled back, and kept pulling until the tentacle snapped off. Accelerator got the idea, and then grabbed another tentacle. He pulled it back until it snapped off, and the Glooper Blooper was mad. It began slamming it's tentacles on the helicopter pad rapidly, forcing Accelerator and I to back away towards the edge. It stayed in the center, obviously so we couldn't push it off by darting behind it.

"How do we get an opening?" I asked.

"Try something with SQUIRT! If you can distract it, I'll attack it." Accalerator said.

"Hm..." I wondered.

I looked at Glooper Blooper and had an idea. I jumped in the air and used the hover nozzle to hover over Glooper Blooper. It tried to hit me but couldn't, and when one of the remaining tentacles was at ground level, Accelerator moved in and pulled it off. I landed, and immediately jumped and hovered again, until Accelerator was able to pull off the last tentacle. As I landed, he grabbed the mouth, pulled it, and let go, the the recoil on it sending him back a few feet and it smashed into Glooper Blooper, causing it to fall backwards. It picked itself up and was madder than before. It The tentacles regrew, and it smashed then even faster than before, giving me no chance to get in the air.

"Gah, it got wise to my tactic..." I muttered angrily, dodging a tentacle swipe.

"I can't concentrate for long enough to temporarily unlock my full power, because it won't give us a chance to rest." Accelerator said, jumping over a tentacle.

"Wait...there's a rocket nozzle directly beneath the helicopter pad..." I remembered. "Accelerator, can you distract it for a minute?"

"You'd better hurry, because this thing is getting angrier." He said, dodging another swipe.

I jumped off the edge, and after a second, activated the hover nozzle. I turned around and quickly hovered over to the small platform underneath. The hover nozzle deactivated as I was just above it, so I fell onto the platform. Just as I thought, there was a red box with the logo of Professor E. Gadd (the guy who created FLUDD and SQUIRT). I jumped on it, and it disappeared, and a rocket nozzle popped out. I walked over to it, and the hover nozzle on SQUIRT was replaced with the rocket nozzle. I turned around and saw that the box had respawned.

"...That was fast..." I muttered. I looked up and saw a flip panel built in to some climbable caging. "I guess the only way is up..."

I held the triggers down and the rocket nozzle powered up. After a few seconds, I shot into the air. I blasted through the flip panel, and smashed into Glooper Blooper. It was sent flying back, and landed near the edge, it's tentacles flailing.

"Accelerator, now!" I yelled.

Accelerator nodded, and ran toawrds Glooper Blooper. He grabbed it's mouth, pulled back as far as he could, and let go. It smashed into Glooper Blooper again, sending it over the edge. It landed in the water below. A Shine Sprite rose out from the water, and ended up in the middle of the helicopter pad. Just as we were about to grab the Shine Sprite, we heard the sound of a helicopter, and looked up to see the helicopter that Diablo was in coming back down. It hovered off the edge of the helicopter pad, far out enough that we couldn't reach it.

"You can't resist interfering in my plans, can you?" Diablo asked, hanging out the side of the helicopter.

"Innocent lives are at stake, and you are planning on killing them all!" I yelled.

"So what? If they really wanted to live, they would oppose me. All they do is run in terror as each of them dies." Diablo said.

"You're sadistic, you know that?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." Diablo said. "But frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Accelerator handed me a stone.

"Throw this at me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it." He said.

I threw the stone at him, but as it touched him, it's trajectory changed, and flew straight towards the helicopter. It flew through the section which connected the blades to the actual helicopter, causing it to malfunction. It started to move around unpredictably.

"GAH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! PILOT, MOVE OVER TO THE HILLS!" Diablo yelled, as the helicopter flew almost out of control towards the hills. It flew out of sight, but we heard the sound of an explosion quicky after.

"Do you think he's dead?" I asked.

"Nah, he'll be back. He doesn't know when to give up." Accelerator said.

We turned around, and walked over to the Shine Sprite. Accelerator grabbed it, and we were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

The plaza was about halfway towards being fully repaired, which was good. We knew that there wa nothing we could do, so we headed back into the portal.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Ricco Harbour_

When we landed in Ricco Harbour, we saw the occasional red coin floating above the water.

"You don't think..." I began.

"Yep, it's a red coin mission..." Accelerator muttered.

We turned around and saw that the Bloopers were on the platform again. We crossed the logs, being careful not to fall in this time, and we reached the platform. I jumped on the yellow Blooper, and Accelerator jumped on the purple Blooper. We shot off, and went about collecting the red coins.

Music stops

Back at the mansion...

Music Doctor Mario Theme

"I feel sorry for Blaze..." Mizu muttered.

"He's in...okay hands..." Darien said, trying not to laugh. The sounds of Blaze yelling came from his room.

"Can I go in there and help him?" Mizu asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine..." Darien said.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm going to check on him." Mizu said, and stormed off before Darien could say anything. She opened Blaze's door, and found Blaze lying on the floor, knocked out, and Doctor Mario standing next to him, checking things off on his list.

"High-a temperature, no-a...concussion-a, no-a...unconciousness-a, yes-a!" He said.

Mizu walked over to him, dragged him out of the room and booted him down the hallway.

"And DON'T come back and try to heal him." Mizu yelled. Darien walked over to her.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes. And you had better get a decent doctor in this time, or I'll take your shoe and-"

"Okay okay, I got another doctor in anyway." Darien said, backing away.

"Who?" Mizu asked.

"Doctor Luigi!" Doctor Luigi said, running into Blaze's room.

"AAAAGH! NO AGAIN!" Blaze yelled.

"...I'm going to kill you..." Mizu muttered.

 _Music stops_

 _Back in Ricco Harbour..._

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Ricco Harbour_

We had collected all of the red coins, and the Shine Sprite had appeared back at the area where the Bloopers had been. We were racing back to it now, and while I had been closer in the beginning, Accelerator was gaining fast, due to his Blooper being faster than mines. I got near the platform and was about to jump onto it, when Accelerator flew overhead on his Blooper, grabbing the Shine Sprite and sending us back to Delfino Plaza.

Music stops

Music Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza

We landed in Delfino Plaza, and were shocked. The most surprising thing ever had happened. There was no end-of-chapter cliffhanger.

"No way!" I yelled.

"It can't be!" Accelerator yelled.

* * *

 **Next time...**

Shadow Mario appears again! After that, our heroes journey to Gelato Beach., where they find sun, sea and sand! And there is a large Sandbird Egg, which is using sunlight to hatch! But wait, what is that Wiggler doing...?


	21. Chapter 21: Darkness And Insanity

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

We couldn't believe it. After all the shocking moments we had, it was unbelieveable. Everything was normal.

"No way!" I yelled.

"It is!" Accelerator yelled. "There is nothing shocking for us to deal with!"

"Well, I guess we had better go back to Ricco Harbour then." I said, turning around.

"Yeah, let's go." Accelerator said, and we both jumped into the portal.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Shadow Mario Chase_

We landed in Ricco Harbour, and immediately caught sight of Shadow Mario in front of us.

"IT'S IT!" I yelled. "GET IT!"

IT ran off up the ship, and we followed. We chased it up the ship, over it, and onto the area with the fountain. Before it could get too far ahead, I sprayed it with as much water as I could, but it wasn't enough to stop it, as it managed to keep running. We followed it around the fountain, and it kept running around the fountain, so we ran around the fountain, as it ran around the fountain, so we kept following it...

 **Five minutes later**

"Huff...weeze...Stupid Shadow Mario..." I gasped.

"Maybe we should try stopping and waiting for it to run into us!" Accelerator said, getting agitated. We waited for a few seconds, and Shadow Mario ran near us, saw that we were in front of us, and turned around to try to run off.

"Not so...gasp...fast!" I wheezed, spraying more water at it. It fell over.

"Curse you!" It yelled, and disappeared, leaving behind a Shine Sprite.

"I hate Shadow Mario..." I muttered.

"Don't we all?" Accelerator asked. We grabbed the Shine Sprite, and were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

We landed in Delfino Plaza.

"Well, that's us finished Ricco Harbour." I said. "Where to next?"

"Hey, shouldn't there be a lighthouse over there?" Accelerator asked, pointing towards the other side of Delfino Plaza.

"Really?" I asked. "I don't remember one."

*Smack*

"Pay attention idiot." Accelerator said.

"Ow...fine fine, shall we go investigate?" I asked, but he had already set off. "Lovely..."

We walked past several buildings, and noticed that there was only the occasional broken one, but most of them were being fixed.

"I guess Delfino Plaza is almost up and running again." I said.

"Yeah, but the amount of lives that were lost during the attack..." Accelerator mumbled.

"Yeah..." I said, hanging my head down.

"Well, no point dwelling on the past." Accelerator said. "We have to get the next area completed."

"I suppose so." I said, lifting my head.

We walked past the Pianta statue, and continued walking until we went around the corner. We were about to start walking past the fruit stands, but we saw that the lighthouse was indeed gone, and there was a large amount of black goop where it used to stand. To make matters worse, purple gas was leaking from the ooze.

"Oh no, it's the frenzy..." I muttered.

"Frenzy?" Accelerator asked.

"Back in Bianco Hills, the second battle against Petey Piranha went bad because it was infected wth this thing called the 'frenzy'. It essentially made it stronger, faster and more violent, as well as the purple gas you can see coming off of the ooze covered the area, making it very hard to see. We defeated it, but the frenzy virus infected me, causing my dark side to be unleashed, and then a follow-up chapter to deal with that." I explained.

"Ooooooh." Accelerator said. "So if we aren't careful, your dark side gets unleashed again."

"Yes, but we also have to be careful of the goop monster, since it will be a lot stronger and more vicious than before." I said.

We walked towards the pile of goop, and sprayed water at it until the head rose up.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Boss Battle_

The fight began almost immediately, as the goop monster immediately began spitting large chunks of goop at us. We dodged them and were about to attack, when it began another volley of shots. We had to keep dodging, as it didn't let up, chaining each set of shots one after the other.

"How are we going to defeat it?" I asked, dodging a shot.. "We can't even get a hit in!"

"Grr...if I could just prepare my power, I could launch them back..." Accelerator growled, ducking under a shot.

"Maybe if one of us dodges one way, and one of us dodges the other..." I said.

"I'll go left, you go right." Accelerator said, preparing himself.

As soon as the next volley of shots were heading towards us, Accelerator dodged to the left and I dodged to the right. The goop monster got confused, and aimed at Accelerator, giving me a chance to hit it. I grabbed the toggles on SQUIRT, and fired water straight into it's mouth, causing it to recoil. It got mad and began firing again, but Accelerator and I dodged around the shots and repeated this process two more times, and it was defeated...or so we thought. It sank down for a few seconds, but rose back up not long after. This time, however, it was much taller compared to before, towering over us.

"...Shit..." I muttered.

"Holy crap...it's tall..." Accelerator muttered, as both of us backed away.

It was easily as tall as the nearby buildings, and it was growing. We had to quickly get out of there, and we only just managed to make it onto the beach. We kept running as fast as possible until we reached the other side of the beach. We turned around and saw that it had grown so tall that we couldn't easily fight it.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know...wait, I have an idea. Distract it and I will deal with it." Accelerator said, and ran off.

"...Okay...?" I questioned, and climbed up a nearby building. Once I was on top, I ran across the rooftops until I was near the beast, and looked directly at it. "BRING IT ON, OH LORD OF THE OOZE! I FEAR NOTHING, LEAST OF ALL YOUR PATHETIC SELF." Goop tentacles began to rise up. "...Uh-oh..."

I ran across the rooftops as the tentacles slammed down on them behind me, sending tiles flying all over the place. I couldn't see the ground due to the purple gas being emitted, which did little for my vertigo. The purple gas was very slowly rising. I shook my head and kept running and turned right when I got to the end of the row of houses. I continued running, but didn't realize that these houses were still under construction, and I mis-stepped and fell inside, crashing through both floors and hitting the ground hard.

"OW, MY BACK!" I yelled in pain, struggling to move.

I tried to move my head, but couldn't. I couldn't see anything either, as the purple gas was already several feet above me, meaning I was breathing it in. All I could think about was Darkion getting out again, and my mind began to drift away from reality.

 _Third person_

"PEEKITY-BOO, I'M HERE TO KILL YOU!" Accelerator roared, before Draog could fully drift away. He smashed into the goop monster, grabbing onto it's head and reversing the flow of goop inside of it, causing it to shiver and dissolve, leaving behind no traces of goop. "WOOHOO, THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!" He yelled, dancing around causing anything he touched to fly into the houses and buildings, shattering multiple windows and leaving several holes in the walls. The purple gas was dissapating, and Drago came staggering out of the semi-build house he had fallen into.

 _Music stops_

"Accelerator...please...control yourself..." He muttered, staggering all over the place. "Please..." Accelerator turned to him.

"But it's so fuuuuuun!" He laughed, dancing around. "Why should I stop?"

"You're...losing control...of...yourself..." Drago muttered, staggering into the Pianta statue.

"EEEHEEEEEHEEEHEEEE! ISN'T THAT THE FUN PART?" Accelerator yelled. Drago stood up properly.

"RAAAARRRGH!" Drago yelled, breaking into a sprint and punching Accelerator that hard, he flew back several metres. His body bounced along the ground and came to a stop, as Drago sunk to knees.

"Uh...wow, that wasn't planned...oh well." Accelerator said, picking himself up. "Thanks for pulling me out of that, by the way."

"No...problem..." Drago said, trying not to fall over. Suddenly, he began to slowly rise up. "No...no...please no, not you Darkion..." Accelerator looked at him.

"How do we stop this?" He yelled, running over to him.

"You can't." Drago said. Out of nowhere, Blaze came running around the corner.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He yelled. "Quick, inject him with this!" Blaze said, tossing a needle at Accelerator. He grabbed it and injected Drago in the arm.

"Huh? I'm...not changing..." He muttered, surprised.

"Darien's been working on it since Darkion first appeared. It removes all traces of the frenzy from your system." Blaze explained. "Cons: it only works at the moment it is injected into you,, so we will need to use another one everytime we defeat a frenzied boss. Pros: Darien gave me enough to last us until Sunshine has been completed."

"Convenient..." Accelerator mumbled.

"Well, I guess we can now move on." Drago said. "...Hey, do you think that the lighthouse has returned?"

"Why don't we go and check?" Accelerator said.

The three of them walked in the direction of the lighthouse. They turned left and walked past the fruit stalls, then walked across the beach to reach the lighthouse, which was indeed back. They walked in front of it and found another 'm' painted on it. Drago sprayed it, and they jumped into it, ready to get more Shine Sprites.

* * *

 ** _Back at the mansion..._**

"If you had got another rubbish doctor, I would have hit you until you were unconcious." Mizu growled.

"Hey, he's better now!" Darien said, slowly edging out of the room.

"Grr..." Mizu growled.

* * *

 _Next time..._

Blaze is back! Him, Drago and Accelerator head to Gelato Beach, for some sun, sea and sand! But wait...what is that thing doing on the legendary Sand Bird egg...?


	22. Chapter 22: A Story About A Back

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Gelato Beach_

 _Drago's perspective_

We landed on a small island which wa s close to a beach. There was a lone tree on the island, with a large swing hanging from it. The island itself was similar to a desert island, except there the water separating it from the main beach was only a foot deep.

The beach itself was like a normal beach (in looks, anyway). There was a second level (so to speak) to it, as moving in a little bit closer to land required you to jump up. The hills around the area seemed climbable as well. To the right was a large cliff which prevented you from walking from the beach to Delfino Plaza, and the hills around the back of the area seemed easily climbable as well. There were many palm trees scattered around the beach,and there really were a lot. There was a cabin near the right side of the beach, which seemed like a drinks bar. The most noticeable feature was a large tower in the centre of the area, which was stone at the bottom, the middle 30% of it or so was glass, and the rest was stone, with a strange orb on top. Inside of the glass was a large egg. We walked over to a Pianta standing nearby.

"Greetings travelers! Welcome to Gelato Beach!" He said excitedly, shaking each of our hands.

"Hello." I said., as he shook my hand.

"Blarg." Blaze said as his hand was shook.

"I'll kill you first..." Accelerator muttered under his breath as his hand was shook.

"It won't be long until the legendary Sand Bird hatches!" The Pianta squealed, dancing around.

"Sand bird? Is that the creature that is inside the giant egg in the tower?" I asked.

"Yes it is, good observation!" He said. "See the orb on the top of the tower? It collects sunlight and transfers the energy to the Sand Bird, and once enough has been collected it will hatch. It is getting very close, and it should hopefully hatch soon!"

The Pianta dancing off happily.

"What shall we do first?" I asked.

Blaze and Accelerator looked at each other, nodded, then ran over to me and picked me up.

"Woah!" I yelled. "Put me down!"

They walked over to the large swing, threw me up onto it, and climbed up themselves. Blaze began firing FLUDD behind us, and he and Accelerator held onto the ropes attaching it to the tree as it swung higher and higher.

"WaahgagwahgahgahgGHGHGGHGGHGHGHGHGAHGWHGAHWAAHAGAGWHGAHGAHG!" I screamed, holding on for dear life.

"WOOOO!" Blaze yelled, holding one of the ropes tight as he shot a stream of water behind us. Whenever we began to fall back again, he would stop firing, so that we would swing the other was as far as possible. After a few minutes of this, Accelerator looked at me, grinning maniacally.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He cackled.

"L-l-let m-me o-off!" I screamed, trying not to throw up.

"Slow it down." Accelerator said to Blaze. Blaze began firing water in the direction we were swinging, changing direction when we did. Eventually, we came to a stop.

"L-land..." I muttered, falling off of the swing as Accelerator and Blaze laughed their heads off.

After a few minutes, I managed to pick myself up, and looked at Gelato Beach.

"M-maybe we should...explore the close-to-sea-level ground..." I muttered, staggering a little.

We walked across the shallow water between the island and the beach (Accelerator and Blaze laughing all the way), and we decided to head to the drinks bar. We walked over to it and went in. It was a simple drinks bar with a couple of seats, the counter, a thatch roof over our heads and a view of the beach. There were no staff to be seen, so we jumped over to the other side of the counter and helped ourselves to a drink. However, there was nothing except pineapple aid.

"Eugh, no thanks." We all said.

We walked out and looked around the beach. We spotted a bunch of creatures walking around the beach. The had spherical bodies, with two legs with the feet in the shape of the end of a toilet plunger. They had a little tuft of what might be hair, and had a long beak which was rounded at the end. We began walking closer to one of them to get a better look at it. Once we got near it, it noticed us and began moving quickly towards us. We didn't have time to react before it got to Blaze and sent him flying into the air, landing with his head stuck in the sand. Accelerator and I laughed at him for a few seconds, then bent down and pulled him up.

"I think you flew about twenty feet in the air." Accelerator said, as I giggled.

"Felt like it too..." Blaze muttered, holding his head and staggering a little.

We saw red ones walking about along with the ones, but decided not to test how high up in the air it would throw us. We noticed what looked like a seed buried in the sand nearby, and walked over to investigate it. It didn't seem to do anything, and no amount of pulling would bring it up.

"Any ideas on what we should do?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Blaze said.

"Are the two of you idiots?" Accelerator asked. "You both have water packs, spray some water at it. It's a seed, it needs WATER."

"...We knew that..." Blaze and I said in synchronism.

We sprayed water at it, and it grew bigger and wider. Once it got to a certain point, nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Well, that did nothi-" I began. The sand below us blasted up, sending us high into the air, causing us to fall back down and hit the ground.

"OW, MY BUTT!" I yelled in pain. We looked at where the seed was to see a small sand pyramid. It slowly shrunk down again, and before we knew it, it looked as if nothing had happened.

"Well...that was different." Accelerator said. We looked around the beach to see if there was anything which would be useful to us.

"Hey, there's a section of the beach which goes out a little towards the sea, and comes out into a completely round area." Blaze said, pointing nearby. We walked across the beach and over to where he was pointing, and found a seed in the center of the circle.

"Hm, it's placed directly in the center." I said. "In that case, it must be important to the level!"

I sprayed water at it, and kept growing until it reached a certain size. Suddenly, the gates to a sand castle appeared, although nothing else did.

"Do you think we should go in?" Accelerator asked.

"FEZ AWAY!" Blaze yelled, running into the gap in the gate and disappearing.

"I guess we have no choice in the matter, then." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I ran into the gap in the gate, and disappeared as well.

"...Guess I have to follow them, don't I?" Accelerator asked. "Any of you have any idea why they go straight into the unknown? I'd love to know why." The sound of a wall breaking could be heard. "Drat, that's the fourth one broken today." He walked into the gap in the gate, and disappeared.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Secret Level_

We appeared in another secret level, and groaned.

"Another one...?" I asked, slightly down.

"It'll be fine...all we have to do is get to the end, right...?" Accelerator said, trying to reassure Blaze and I, although he didn't sound very convinced himself.

"Let's just get it over with..." Blaze muttered, and we set off to try to complete the level.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Highway To Hell_

Third person perspective

Diablo was riding his motorcycle through the hills around Delfino Isle. He had a leather jacket, white shirt and jeans on, and was travelling at around one hundred and ten kilometres per hour. He appeared to be heading towards Gelato Beach, as he had heard that the heroes had arrived there.

"They may have stopped me before, but I am going to try something different this time..." He muttered, tearing along a plain. He continued on, and stopped when he eventually reached the top of the hill overlooking Gelato Beach.

"Ah, there it is. Gelato Beach...it reminds me of back then..." He muttered, reminiscing. "It was a simpler time, when all we cared about was what we were having for dinner that night. My brother and I were playing in the sand, building sandcastles and the like. I was seven years old, while he was five. Everything was going fine, the sun was slowly setting, the sea was calm, and we had just finished building a large sandcastle. It all changed when that stupid fricking Entrenin Army invaded the beach, taking people prisoner and killing others. My parent's were killed, and they took my brother away from me...I still remember the look of terror on his face as he screamed 'big brother, help me please!'...I grew to become a dark-hearted, soulless being of the night, moving swiftly and efficiently, wiping out everything in my path. I blamed the world for what happened, and to this day I still can't forgive anybody. That was...until I met Night. For once, I had a friend, somebody who I could trust in. We plotted to wipe out humanity together, and succeeded in wiping out a number of high-up people. But she betrayed me. She just wanted to rule herself. So I threw her into the gooped-up sea in Ricco Harbour, getting rid of her and allowing me to work towards my goal unhindered. Am I being unreasonable in trying to kill them, despite them doing nothing wrong? Perhaps. But it isn't fair that I had to suffer so much, and yet they can just continue their lives without worry or fear. ...Maybe I should wait. Give them time to prepare. Because next time, I will destroy them...I will leave them alone for now. But they had better be prepared for me, because I will end them, and I will make sure that everything goes according to plan."

Diablo started up his motorbike and began moving, turned around and headed north-east to a different area of the island, rearing his bike up then tearing off at a high speed.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Secret Level_

We grabbed the Sunshine Sprite, sending us back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

"Well, looks like we finished that Sprite." I said.

"Come to think of it, we didn't get much done in this chapter..." Accelerator said.

"Whatever. Back to Gelato Beach!" Blaze yelled, and we all jumped back into the portal.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 _Outside the mansion..._

 **Music** Leather Pants

"Bakura, we have finally found the secret to defeating the Pharaoh!" Marik celebrated.

"What, challenging him to a children's card game?" Bakura asked, with the heaviest British accent you would ever hear.

(Author's note: this is the Marik and Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged)

"Foolish fool! We are going to steal the source of their power!" Marik yelled.

"Their teleportation device?" Bakura asked, unamused.

"FOOL! We are going to steal...their leather pants!" Marik yelled.

"Oh brother..." Bakura muttered.

* * *

 ** _Next time..._**

Our heroes return to Gelato Beach, and are ready to get a tan! But wait, why is Wiggler blocking the solar orb? Why are there multiple waddling creatures walking over the giant mirrors? And just who's leather pants are Bakura and Marik going to steal?


	23. Chapter 23: Frenzied Tea

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Gelato Beach_

We landed in Gelato Beach, and the Pianta who stands on the island we appeared on was panicing.

"No no no...this is so bad..." He muttered, running around in circles. We walked up to him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Look at the mirrors!" He said, pointing towards the center of the area.

There were three mirrors positioned around the sand bird egg's tower, which were obviously there to reflect sunlight towards the solar orb, in order to give the sand bird egg energy. The mirrors were tiltable, which wouldn't normally be a problem, as they are normally fixed in position. However, there were red creatures which looked similar to the blue and red creatures wandering around the beach (apparently they are called 'Cataquacks'), but they had much, much shorter beaks. The first mirror had one on it, the second had two, and the third had three. The creatures were moving around on the mirrors, which was causing them to move out of the right angle, causing the reflected sunlight to miss the solar orb.

"Woah...those things are obstructing the solar energy being transmitted to the sand bird egg, which means that it will take a very long time for it to hatch." Blaze said. Accelerator and I both looked at him.

"Somebody seems smart today." Accelerator said.

"Very intelligent...don't become to advanced, otherwise even the author won't know what you are talking about." I said.

"There is something even worse!" The Pianta panicked. "Look at the solar orb!"

There was a large, green Wiggler curled around the solar orb, blocked any and all sunlight from reaching it.

"We'll deal with it." I said.

"Y-you will?" The Pianta asked. I nodded. "Oh, that is wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem." I said. "Okay the two of you, I have a plan." I said.

"Let's hear it." Accelerator said.

"Blaze, you take the mirror with the one creature on it." I said.

"Alright, simple enough!" Blaze said, stretching his arms.

"Accelerator, you take the one with two creatures on it." I said.

"Fine by me." He said, jumping up and down to warm himself up.

"I'm going to take the one with three on it." I said. "Ready? Let's go!"

We ran over the small patch of water and across the beach, and we each headed to the mirror that we were meant to go to.

 _Blaze's perspective_

I made my way up onto the top of the mirror, and came face to face with one of the red creatures.

"You're ugly, aren't you?" I asked.

It became very angry, and charged at me. I dodged to the left and ran to the other side of the mirror, and turned around to see the creature standing on one leg, trying not to fall off the edge. I looked down at the mirror, and saw that it was angled so that where the creature was was the lowest point. I thought for a second, then jumped in the air and did a ground pound, causing the mirror to rock back and forth, sending the creature into the sky, and it came down in the sea. I jumped off of the mirror and it moved back into it's normal position.

 _Accelerator's perspective_

I saw Blaze's mirror moving back into place.

"Good, he has done his." I thought, trying not to get to distracted.

I was dodging around each of the creatures and punching them when they came close, but they wouldn't stop trying to attack me. I dodged round one of them as it was charging at me, and kicked it in the back, sending it near the edge, and causing it to lose it's balance. I ran around the other one and ground-pounded the mirror at the point directly opposite the one that was unbalanced, and it was sent flying into the ocean. The other one got extremely mad, and charged at me, although I was easily able to dodge around it and quickly make my way to the other end and ground pound, which sent it flying into the air and it fell into the sea. I jumped off of the mirror, and it too moved back into position. Blaze ran up to me.

"We've done our two." He said. "What about Drago?"

"He's still trying to do his..." I said, looking at the mirror which Drago was on.

 _Drago's perspective_

"The two of them have done theirs..." I thought. "Now to try to finish mines."

I was dodging between the three creatures, but I wasn't able to ground pound them into the air, as at least one of them would always follow me whenever I managed to get one unbalanced and would run to the far end. I had tried almost everything, but I still had one trick up my sleeve. I used SQUIRT to spray the creatures with water, and it pushed them back slightly. It also stunned them for a few seconds, so I used that time to keep spraying them in a row, pushing them all towards the edge and giving none of them a chance to recover. I kept pushing them back until they were all unbalanced, then jumped in the air and did a ground pound, sending the three of them flying through the air, landing in the sea. I jumped off the mirror, an it moved back into position.

The light reflecting off of each of the mirrors was so strong, that the Wiggler that was curled around the solar orb fell off, landing on the ground hard. A shine sprite appeared near us.

"We did it! We saved the sandbird egg!" Blaze cheered, dancing around. Accelerator and I looked at the Wiggler, and noticed a very faint purple mist emanating from it.

"...I don't think we are out of this mess yet..." I muttered.

"Let's just finish this level." Accelerator said, grabbing the shine sprite. We were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

Back at the mansion…

 _ **Music**_ _Leather Pants_

 _Mizu's perspective_

There was a knock on the door.

"Darien, somebody is knocking on the door!" I yelled.

"Can you answer it?" Darien asked. "I'm busy doing intelligent things."

"Fiiiinne..." I grumbled. I opened the door. There were two people about 18 years old, one was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and had white hair and a weird, golden necklace which had a lot of rings and triangles, and the other person was dressed like a girl.

"Greetings mortal, my name is...em...Malik Blishtar (no relation to Marik Ishtar), and this is my friend Florence." The one on the right said.

"Greetings." Florence said. "Do you have any tea sitting around? I'm feeling rather British at the moment.

"Em...why are you here? And why do you look like a girl?" I asked.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Malik roared.

"Malik, you get up at 5am to apply your makeup." Florence retorted.

"That's important! How am I supposed to look evil and intimidating if I haven't applied my foundation?" Malik said. I shook my head.

"Why are you here, then?" I asked.

"Ah, you see, em...car broke down…?" Malik asked, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I thought for a second.

"You seem trustworthy enough. Come in and I'll see if I can make you some tea." I said, holding the door open. They shuffled through, and sat down on a coach in the main room. I went to put the kettle on. When I came back, I found Darien looking at them warily while they whispered to each other. "Something wrong?" I asked Darien.

"They seem a bit...shifty, don't you think?" He asked.

"Nonsense." I replied. "They even make a cute couple!"

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Malik roared. "Just because I dress effeminate, wear makeup and have a stash of yaoi manga under my bed, It doesn't mean that I am a girl!"

"Sounds like you're on your period, Malik." Florence said, smirking.

I went back to make the tea, and came out and gave a cup to Florence.

"TEA!" He yelled, sipping it quickly. Despite only sipping it, he had drunk it in less than twenty seconds. "This is going to be weird..." I thought.

 _Music stops_

 _In Gelato Beach…_

 _ **Music**_ _Metroid Prime 3: Rundas Battle_

 _Drago's perspective_

We arrived in Gelato Beach, and immediately noticed that there was a purple mist around the area.

"This isn't good..." I muttered. "There is a frenzied boss around here..."

"Is that...OVER THERE!" Blaze yelled, pointing to the far end of the beach.

We could just see the outline of the Wiggler that was curled up around the Solar Orb, and it was both angry and frenzied. It was charging so fast that the sand was piling up around the edges of wear it ran. It had a green body, with each segment having a red circle with a smaller yellow circle inside of it on each side, and two feet sticking out of the bottom. It's head was slightly larger than the body segments, and had two red eyes and a wilted flower sticking out of the top of it. At the speed that it was charging at, there was no way we could do anything. It was traveling from one end of the beach to the other in under five seconds.

"How are we supposed to deal with this?" Blaze asked. I thought for a few seconds.

"Accelerator, your vector powers..." I began. Accelerator nodded.

"I'll charge them up. You just need to keep it distracted." He said.

"Don't go overboard. Remember what happened last time?" I asked.

"I know. I won't use my full power. Just enough to push it back." He said, and sat down and began meditating.

"Right, time to stall for a while." I said.

"Shall I get the lemonade?" Blaze asked.

"...Just help me with this." I muttered, and we walked over the thin water and onto the beach. I had made a mental map of the pattern that it ran around the beach in, and I had an idea. "Blaze, try to get it to target you, I have an idea!"

"If this gets me killed, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." Blaze said.

I ran over to the drinks bar and climbed on top of it. I turned around watched the Wiggler. It charged down the beach, but stopped when it saw Blaze. It seemed to turn red, then charged straight at him. He dodged to the side and it zoomed past him, smashing into the cliff behind us. It struggled for about ten seconds, then pulled it's head out of the cliff, and looked around for Blaze. He was standing near the drinks bar, but he was at an angle to the giant Wiggler that if it charged straight forward again, it would go past me rather than through me. It got angry again and charged at Blaze, but I jumped onto it's and started punching it, holding on whenever it would try to throw me off. It would stop eventually, and I would keep punching it. Eventually it fell over, and it writhed about for about half a minute. It picked itself up, and we were out of ideas this time. It looked straight at us, then charged straight at us, giving us no time to react. Just before it hit us, Accelerator dived in front of us and repelled it, sending it flying backwards. It landed as he picked himself up, and once it picked itself up, it charged at him again. This time, he put more power into it. The giant Wiggler was sent further back, landing in the water about half a mile out. Blaze and I stood there, staring at the distance that it went.

"D-did you see that…?" I asked, shocked.

"That was further than the amount I walked yesterday...and the day before. And the day before…" Blaze muttered. Accelerator held himself upright for a moment, breathing in and out.

"I'm fine. Just lost my breath, that's all." He said. "Wait a second...Drago, give me your arm."

"Huh? Okay...OW!" I yelled in pain.

"There." He said, withdrawing the needle. "Now the frenzy won't bother you for a while."

"Oh yeah, thanks." I said. A Shine Sprite floated down in front of us.

"Ooooh, shiny." Blaze said. He grabbed it, sending us back to Gelato Beach.

"Another Shine Sprite down!" I yelled, celebrating.

"How many is that now?" Accelerator asked.

"Let's see..." I said. "One from Delfino Airstrip, seven from Bianco Hills, eight from Ricco Harbour and three from Gelato Beach, giving us a total of nineteen."

"Alright, not bad. Shall we head back in?" Accelerator asked.

"SHINY THINGS!" Blaze roared, diving into the portal.

"I guess there is our answer." I said, smirking. I walked into the portal.

"That was close..." Accelerator muttered. "That last usage of my power came close to tipping me over the edge again...I'd better not use it for a while, just in case." He walked into the portal.

Next time…

* * *

After our heroes efforts, the legendary Sand Bird is born! But what is it doing? What is it fighting? Who is the man wearing a pink costume which looks like a horrible Pianta cosplay? And what does he have to do with the mysterious flap on the hill above Gelato Beach...?


	24. Chapter 24: The Sandbird Rises

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Gelato Beach_

"Ah, nice to see the sun back, eh?" I asked.

"Yeah, better than the purple sky, sand, sea..." Blaze said.

"Hey, everybody is gathered on the beach!" Accelerator said, then sprinted off towards the beach.

"Gotta go fast!" Blaze said, sprinting after him.

"All we need are some gold rings and really powerful jewelery…" I thought, and set off after them.

Once I caught up with them, I noticed that every Pianta that was usually around the beach was gathered together, near the drinks bar. Everybody was looking at another Pianta, who seemed to be talking to the crowd.

"Piantas, long have we waited for this day!" He shouted. "The legendary sandbird is going to awaken soon, and we will be blessed with it's holy powers!"

"...Did he just say 'holy powers'?" I asked Accelerator.

"Yeah, he did...something seems suspicious about this." Accelerator answered. We looked at Blaze, who had got bored and was building a sandcastle.

"Shall we just investigate ourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll probably just stay here and build sand castles." Accelerator said.

We walked away from the crowd and looked around the beach to see if there were any other people on the beach. No matter where we looked, however, we saw no more than the Cataquacks roaming around. The whole beach was devoid of people. We noticed a second drinks bar which was a little bit out in the water, with a wooden bridge connecting it to the beach. We walked over it and noticed a few Piantas at the back of the drinks bar, muttering between themselves.

Music stops

"Why aren't you with the rest of the Pianta's?" Accelerator asked. The middle one looked at us.

"Have you not noticed how that Pianta, the one in charge, known as Onifled, is swaying them?" He asked.

"He did seem to have the entire crowd under his control, despite what he was saying being rubbish." I said. The Pianta on the right nodded.

"He has them believing that the legendary sandbird will bestow it's so called 'holy powers' onto us when it awakens." She said. "In reality, it would normally hatch from the egg and fly off, coming back towards the end of it's life cycle and laying another egg."

"So why is he trying to sway the people of Gelato Beach to his liking?" Accelerator asked. "There must be something behind this."

"He plans on capturing the bird and draining it's potentially unlimited (as far as he knows) power, and he needed the support of the people in order to be high up enough in order to pull it off." The Pianta on the left said. "So he lied to the people, becoming more and more popular, until he could pull it off."

"So how do you know about this?" I asked.

"We found out a while back, but when we tried to expose him, we were branded as outcasts. He made us a laughing stock, and now nobody takes us seriously. We are allowed to stay here, but people laugh at us or make jokes about our 'attention plot', as they call it." The Pianta in the middle explained "The sand bird will hatch soon, so time is running out to stop Onifled."

"We'll stop him." I said.

"Hurting an innocent creature?" Accelerator asked. "Not on my watch."

"We would try to help, but we can't leave here for fear of prosecution." The Pianta on the right said.

"It's fine, we'll deal with it." I said, and Accelerator and I walked off.

We walked back over the bridge, and headed along the beach towards where the crowd was gathered. Once we reached about halfway, the tower began shaking.

 **Music** Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Event – Sonic VS Shadow

"What's happening…oh no, it's hatching!" I realized.

"We need to hurry!" Accelerator said, and we both ran to find Blaze. We found him in the same spot as before, just building sandcastles.

"Blaze, listen up, because we only have a few minutes..." I began, and explained what we had found out to him.

"We need to stop him!" Blaze said. "Fez, give me your wisdom. Tell me what we must do."

"Not this again..." Accelerator and I muttered. Before we could react, the stone tower began falling apart.

"IT IS TIME!" Onifled yelled. "THE SANDBIRD HATCHES! BLESS US WITH YOUR WISDOM!"

"Up there!" I yelled to Blaze and Accelerator, pointing to a machine set up in the hills. There was a strange device sitting up there, aimed at the stone tower.

"That must be for catching the beast." Accelerator said.

"Let's go! We need to stop it!" Blaze said, and we ran behind the crowd and made our way to the back of the beach, near the cliffs. There was a section that went in, but there was no way to climb up to the top.

"How do we get up?" Accelerator asked. "I can get myself up, but we need to be together for this."

"...Is that a seed growing out of the sand there?" I asked, looking down. There was a seed growing in the sand, and it seemed oddly out of place. Blaze just sprayed water at it, and a staircase began rising up, with us on top. "Waagh!"

"Hm, not bad." Accelerator said. Eventually the staircase stopped rising, and we were able to reach the hills behind the beach.

"So it does need watering." Blaze said, looking at the seed.

We walked onto the hills behind the beach, and headed left, so that we eventually came around to a circular area with a view of the stone tower. There was a machine near the edge, and it was powered on and facing the stone tower.

"That's the machine!" Blaze said, pointing towards it.

"We need to shut it off! The sandbird looks like it could hatch at any moment!" I yelled, running towards the machine.

No matter where we looked, though, there was nothing which could turn it off. Before we could find anything, the stone tower began to shake harder than before, so hard in fact that the solar orb fell off, smashing through one of the mirrors. We looked over the edge.

"Woah..." I muttered.

"We need to hurry, before the rest of the tower collapses, because then the sandbird will have hatched." Accelerator said, turning towards the machine. He ran towards it and kicked it with all his might, but all it did was leave a slight dent. "What is it made of? Nothing I've kicked that hard has had that little damage done to it." I punched it as hard as I could, but I just ended up hurting my hand.

"Ooowwww, it's rock solid!" I moaned.

"Guys…" Blaze said. We turned around.

The stone tower had begun to collapse, and bits were falling off. A large chunk smashed through the second mirror, while a much smaller piece flew straight through the middle of the third one, causing it to shatter. Multiple small pieces hit the drinks bar, causing some of the Piantas to flee in terror. It was at this moment that Onifled noticed us near the machine.

"HEATHENS!" He roared. "THEY MEAN TO STOP THE SANDBIRD FROM HATCHING! STOP THEM!" However, the other Piantas were having none of it. We saw them yelling back at Onifled, but we couldn't hear them. We turned our attention back to the tower.

The egg inside slowly began to crack, until finally it burst open, and a majestic phoenix rose out of the tower. It was golden with a slight tinge of red at certain parts, and it had a flaming aura to it.

"The sandbird is a phoenix!" I yelled.

"Wooooooah!" Blaze yelled.

"Not bad." Accelerator said.

Before we could react, the machine powered on, and a laser shot out of the it, striking the phoenix. The phoenix couldn't move, and the machine appeared to be draining it's energy.

"WHAT?" Blaze yelled.

"HAAAAHAAAHAAHAHA!" Onifled laughed, audible from where we were. "NOW, MY PLAN SHALL COMPLETE ITSELF!"

"WHAT IS HE PLANNING?" I yelled.

"WE NEED TO DESTROY THE MACHINE!" Accelerator yelled, and tried to destroy the machine.

"Stand back." I said.

Blaze and Accelerator stood back from the machine, and I concentrated. I imagined my left arm becoming a hammer, then had an idea. I pulled pressed a button on my watch on my left arm, and it sprung up. I slammed my hand down on it, and my arm began to glow. A few seconds later, and my left arm had transformed into a hammer. Without hesitation, I smashed the machine, destroying it and stopping the laser. The phoenix fell to the ground, drained of energy. It lay there for a few seconds, slowly breathing until it looked like it was recovering. My arm turned back into an arm, and I turned to look at Blaze and Accelerator, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"...How did you..." Blaze muttered.

"That power...you wield that power…? Accelerator asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind. I'll explain later. Right now, we have to deal with an angry Pianta." Accelerator said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Onifled yelled, loud even to our ears. "YOU HAVE RUINED OUR PLAN!"

Before he could continue, he got a call coming in on his radio. He held it up to his ear, and nodded after a few seconds. He began walking over to us, and we took a defensive stance. As he got closer, we could see that he was smirking.

"You think you have saved the phoenix?" He asked us, once he got close enough. "Unfortunately, my plan may have failed, but I got what I needed. BEHOLD, THE MIGHTY DARK PHOENIX!"

The ground began to shake, and an ear-splitting cry was heard. We covered our ears, and looked up to see a phoenix descending, roughly the same size as the other sandbird.. The sandbird stood up, flapped it's wings and took to the sky, staring straight at the dark phoenix.

"NOW, MIGHTY DARK PHOENIX, DESTROY THEM ALL! RAVAGE THE AREA, AND SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" Onifled screamed, his arms raised towards the dark phoenix and a manic look in his eyes. Blaze, Accelerator and I looked at each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Accelerator asked.

"I'm ready." Blaze said, adjusting his fez.

"It's time to take this thing down, and stop Onifled's plans." I said.

* * *

 **Next time…**

Onifled has awoken the dark phoenix using the energy drained from the sandbird! As it and the sandbird fight, Blaze and Accelerator work to try to help the sandbird, while Drago goes after Onifled. Who does he work for? What is he trying to do? And can he be stopped?


	25. Chapter 25: Onifled's Purpose

We've reached twenty five chapters! I hope you have enjoyed it so far, because it is going to get a lot better in the coming weeks. Here's to another twenty five chapters, and I will see you for chapter fifty.

* * *

 _ **Music**_ _Halo Reach: Lone Wolf_

Onifled had summoned the dark phoenix, and planned to wipe out the entire area. The dark phoenix and the sandbird were floating in the air, only flapping their wings, staring straight at each other. Before we could react, they flew at each other, intent on knocking the other out of the sky. It quickly became clear that the sandbird was outmatched, as the dark phoenix was both faster and stronger.

"This isn't good..." I muttered.

"Drago, you go after Onifled. Blaze and I will take care of the dark phoenix." Accelerator said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It looks strong enough to send you flying across the area with one hit."

"I'll be fine." Accelerator said. "Besides, Blaze and I will think of a plan, isn't that right Blaze?" He turned around to find that Blaze had already taken off to try to stop it. "Wait, come back!" He yelled, running after him.

"Okay, they are going to try to deal with that, and I have to pay someone a visit..." I thought, then made my way back down to the beach.

Once I was down, I caught sight of Onifled, who saw me as well. We looked at each other for a few seconds, then he made to run off.

"Get back here!" I yelled, bursting into a full sprint. I was slowly gaining on him as he reached the cliff face. He looked around and saw that he had nowhere to go.

"Well, I guess I'm cornered." He said, staring straight at me.

"Give it up. Show your true colours." I said, advancing towards him.

"What true form?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

"Just reveal yourself." I said, getting closer.

"Are you sure you want to see?" He asked. "Since you insist..." He began to glow.

"What the..." I muttered.

I took a step back, and took a defensive stance.

 _Accelerator's perspective_

 _ **Music**_ _Pokemon Platinum: Giratina Battle_

The sandbird and the dark phoenix were viciously attacking each other, doing their best to knock each other out of the sky. I had ordered Blaze to see if he could find anything on the machine which might get rid of the dark phoenix, while I was climbing up what was left of the tower. Most of it was destroyed, particularly near the top, and I had to keep jumping to the side to continue climbing. There were several occasions where I had to jump and grab onto part of the semi-fallen parts, as bits would occasionally fall off an nearly hit me, then I would have to jump back onto where I was climbing. I eventually managed to reach the top, and stood up at the highest point that I could. Looking over the tower, it had been mostly wiped out. The top half had been completely obliterated, with most of it having smashed onto the ground. The bottom half was just standing, with a lot of gaps where it had been wrecked. I turned around to look at the two birds fighting. The sandbird was beginning to lose, as the dark phoenix was beginning to gain the upper hand. They flew close to where I was standing, and I had an idea. The dark phoenix swooped in to attack the sandbird, and I jumped on it's back and began hitting it as hard as I could. It roared and tried to shake me off, but I clung on, and when it temporarily stopped swinging around, I continued hitting it. I drove my fist down into it's back, causing it to shriek and fall to the ground. Once it fell, I kept hitting it until it went limp and stopped moving. I looked up at the cliff to see if Blaze had done anything, and he was waving at me.

"ACCELERATOR!" He yelled. "I'VE DONE IT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled.

I immediately jumped off of the dark pheonix, and ran towards the cliffs and made my way up. As I was running up, I looked back at the dark phoenix and saw it pick itself up, look at me and roar, before taking to the sky. It flew straight at me, and I took a defensive stance. The second before it hit me, a beam shot out of the machine, striking the dark pheonix. I lowered my arms and watched as the dark phoenix writhed in pain, thrashing about while trying to escape. It couldn't escape, and it let out a shriek, and disintegrated. I looked over at Blaze, who was celebrating. I made my way over to him.

"I'm guessing that the machine took away the energy that had been used to bring the dark phoenix here?" I asked.

"It did indeed." Blaze said. "All I had to do was reverse the flow of electricity traveling through the components which controlled the energy absorption, causing the energy to be taken back. Unfortunately, I was unable to give the energy back to the sandbird, so the energy is still in Onifled's hands..."

We were interrupted by the sound of the sandbird flapping his wings and rising up into the air. It hovered in the air at the same height as the cliff that we were on, and stared at us for a few seconds. It nodded it's head as if it was saying 'think you', then took off into the air, and was gone within a few seconds.

"…Speaking of Onifled, we need to help Drago catch him!" Blaze said, and took off in the direction Drago went.

"When did he become so clever?" I thought, and went after him.

 _Music stops_

 _Drago's perspective_

 _ **Music**_

"You can't be..." I muttered.

"I am." Onifled said.

"We kicked you out...don't you get the message?" I asked. "This island is not yours!"

"We know this." He said. "But we don't care. We will take over this island, and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

Before I could speak, Blaze and Accelerator rolled up.

"Drago!" Blaze called out. "Is that...no, it can't be..."

"It is." Acclerator said.

"Oh look, your little friends have turned up. I guess I will have to make my escape now. Oh, and by the way: my name is Brogimor, not Onifled." Brogimor said.

"Look, go back and tell your Entrenin army that this island is protected. Leave and don't come back." I said, starting to get angry.

"I will be back. And next time, I will take over this island." He said, before pressing a button on his radio and stepping through the portal that appeared. It closed once he was through.

"So they are back..." Accelerator said.

"Yeah, it looks like they sent him to try to sneakily take over the island, so we will have to be careful." I said.

"Hey guys, look! It's the Piantas that we talked to!" Blaze said, pointing behind us. We turned around and we saw the Piantas that we had talked to.

"Thank you, the three of you." The middle one said.

"Now we can return to the beach in peace." The one on the right said.

"Take this as thanks." The one on the right said, tossing a Shine Sprite through the air, with it landing near us.

"We will continue to protect this area." I said, grabbing the Shine Sprite. "And we won't let you down." We were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

"Ah, good to be back." Blaze said, adjusting his fez.

"Yeah, we were there for one and a half chapters. That is a long time." Accelerator said, ignoring the fourth wall.

"The good thing is, we have stopped the Entrenin Army again." I said. "We just have to figure out where they will next send Brogimor."

"It will probably be somewhere that we go." Accelerator guessed. "It always seems to be that when we go somewhere, the plot follows us."

"Accelerator, stop breaking the fourth wall. The more we break it, the less believeable this is!" I said.

"Drago, we are in a fanfiction to do with videogames. We have fought phoenixes, purple clouds and your dark side. What part of believable is this?" Blaze asked.

We continued to argue for a while, as the fourth wall got hit many times.

 _Music stops_

 _Back at the mansion…_

 _Mizu's perspective_

 _ **Music**_ _Leather Pants_

"Where have those two gone?" I asked myself. "They were here a minute ago..."

"They've disappeared?" Darien asked.

"Yeah...into thin air. I went to the toilet quickly, and when I came back, they were gone..." I explained.

"We need to search for them. I'll look around the left wing of the mansion, you look around the right wing." Darien ordered, before taking off for the left wing.

"Okay, need to find them..." I thought, then set off.

 _Elsewhere in the mansion…_

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

"At last, we have the source of the Pharaoh's power!" Malik exclaimed.

"Look Malik, his leather pants are not the source of his power. Besides, these aren't even his leather pants! Those are the tall guys!" Florence said, slapping Malik.

"...Is that thumping noise your heart?" Malik asked.

"I don't have one of those." Florence replied.

"Oh, okay. Wait a minute, that means...AH, THE TALL GUY IS COMING!" Malik yelled, diving under the bed in the room.

"I didn't even get to finish my tea..." Florence muttered, and dived after him. Darien came storming into the room.

"I know they are in here somewhere..." He muttered. "I will find them, and I will kick them out of here."

He looked in every cupboard and drawer, trying to find them. He looked in the wardrobe and in his personal chest of his personal items. The last place he checked was the closet.

"Odd...I'm sure at least Malik would have been in there..." He muttered. Florence did his best to contain his laughter while Malik looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malik whispered to Florence, who had his mouth covered so that he didn't laugh.

After a few more minutes, Darien left the room and headed back along to the main room.

"Phew, we survived that one." Malik said, getting up and stretching.

"Yes Malik, but remember that he is hunting for us now." Florence pointed out, sipping a cup of tea.

"Where did you get that tea from? We were underneath a bed!" Malik exclaimed.

"I'm British. We have natural tea powers." Florence stated, sipping more tea.

"Why do I bother…" Malik muttered. "Anyway, we must continue to search for the Phaoroh's leather pants!" He said, and ran off to a different room.

"Oh how delightful." Florence said, taking another sip. "I guess we are going to have to search through all of these rooms now, because he is focused on those leather pants."

 _Music stops_

* * *

 **Next time…**

With the fourth Shine Sprite obtained from Gelato Beach, the trio return to face a different kind of foe: a really, really bad cosplayer. But he moves quick, and some efficient jumping will be needed from the unlucky one picked for the job. While that is happening, what will Malik and Florence get up to?


	26. Chapter 26: Pirates Of The Delfinoean

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Gelato Beach_

We had finally finished arguing, and we had went back into Gelato Beach to try to collect the seven shine sprites needed from each area.

"...I'm just saying, that is still breaking the fourth wall." Blaze said.

"No it isn't!" Accelerator said.

"Would both of you stop arguing about it?" I asked. "We need to finish Gelato Beach."

"Fine..." Accelerator muttered.

"I'm still right." Blaze said under his breath. Accelerator shook his fist angrily.

"Anyway, we need to try to figure out what we have to do-" I said, but was interrupted before I could finish.

"YOU THERE!" Came a voice. We looked around.

"I don't see-" Accelerator began, but was interrupted as well.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE!" Came the voice.

"Drago, you are doing this one." Blaze said instinctively.

"GAH!" I yelled. " I DID IT LAST TIME!"

"Yes, and you won." Blaze pointed out. "You have a win ratio of one-one."

"But that doesn't mean I should be the one who races everytime!" I moaned.

"Well, neither Accelerator nor I have one a race, so logically, you are the one who should be racing." Blaze argued.

"Just because you have a fez, it doesn't mean that you are more logical. It isn't a +10 logic equip." I said.

"Will one of you just hurry up?" The voice asked. We turned around and saw a guy standing there. He was wearing a purple Pianta head (fake one), and had Pianta-shaped boots and gloves. He had a white shirt and blue shorts on. I walked forward.

"I shall take your challenge." I said.

"Fine. We shall race to the circular area on top of the hill. I, Il Piantissimo, shall not lose this race!" He exclaimed, before getting ready to run.

I lined up next to him, and Blaze counted down.

"3!" He yelled. I tensed my leg muscles.

"2!" He yelled. I tensed my arms.

"1!" He yelled. I prepared to run.

"GO!" He yelled, and we both set off.

We were similar in terms of speed, but I managed to pull slightly ahead as we ran onto the beach. We ran across it and jumped up, and continued on. I managed to pull even farther ahead, and got to the area of the cliff where the seed which creates the staircase was. There was no seed there, so I quickly turned to the right and jumped onto the wall, then pushed myself to the left and up, leaping onto the opposite wall. I continued to do so until I reached the top, and ran off along the path. I had a quick look behind me and saw that Il Piantissimo was catching up, so I looked in front of me and sped up. I turned left at the t-section, and sprinted up the hill. The circular area came into view, and I could see a flag that had been set up, so I ran at full speed and got to it first, beating Il Piantissimo by a few seconds.

"Huff...puff..." He panted. "You may have won here, but you are nothing but a flabby little poke-biscuit. I was just warming up."

"I beat you easily..." I muttered.

"Take this Shine Sprite and leave, for I will embarrass you next time we meet." He said, throwing a Shine Sprite at me. I caught it, and was sent back to Delfino Plaza.

Music stops

Music Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza

We all landed in Delfino Plaza.

"You look like an idiot when you run." Accelerator said.

"I know, he does." Blaze said.

"Oh ha ha," I laughed, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "At least I actually ran, unlike the two of you, who stayed behind and did nothing."

"Whatever. We have more Shine Sprites to recover." Blaze said, and jumped into the portal.

"...I sense a dark force..." Accelerator muttered.

"Dark force?" I asked. "No, it can't be...can it?"

"We'd better follow him." Accelerator said. "Gelato Beach is in danger!" And with that, he jumped into the portal.

"It is is them...then we are going to need backup." I said, then pulled out my phone. I dialed in Darien's number. "Listen, we are going to need some backup..."

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Gelato Beach_

After a few minutes I had jumped through the portal, and landed behind Accelerator, who was looking around.

"Where's Blaze?" I asked.

"I'm looking for him." Accelerator explained. "He disappeared without a trace before I got here."

"…Hey, look! Over by the coral reef, I think I see him!" I said, pointing to the coral reef, which was to the left of the drinks bar which was at the other side of the beach.

"Let's go!" Accelerator said, and we both ran onto the beach and after Blaze. Once we got near, we saw him looking into the water.

"...Blaze?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"...I never mentioned this before, but...I'm scared of water." He said. "I nearly drowned when I wa much younger, and I haven't been able to go near water since. This island has been tough for me, as was Jolly Roger Bay back in Super Mario 64."

"Oh...you should have said, because then we would have kept you to land-based operations." Accelerator said.

"Yeah, but look...we need to get the red coins in this mission, and they are in the coral reef." Blaze said, pointing to the coral reef. Just like he had said, there were red coins scattered around the reef.

"You wait here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Accelerator said, and ran towards the ocean, diving in.

He swam into the reef at incredible speed, and grabbed each red coin alarmingly fast. Once he had grabbed the eighth red coin, a Shine Sprite appeared and floated over to the beach, hovering near Blaze and I. Accelerator swam back to shore and stood up, his clothes soaked.

"How did you swim so fast?" I asked, before realizing. "Ah, vector things."

"Yeah, I won't explain it, because we need to finish this level." Accelerator said, and went to grab the star. Just before he could reach it, a cannonball hit the beach, causing sand to fly everywhere. Blaze and I covered our eyes, while Accelerator used his vector powers to jump over the sand.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled, as more cannonballs hit the beach.

"IT'S COMING FROM OVER THERE!" Blaze yelled, pointing out to the ocean. A large pirate ship was heading towards the beach, and it was getting closer every second.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Fleet_

More cannonballs continued to rain down on the beach, causing sand to fly everywhere. The holidaymakers were fleeing in terror, trying to get away from the cannon fire. A cannonball smashed into the remains of the Sandbird Egg tower, bringing what was left of it down. Several others destroyed numerous palm trees and one went directly through the drinks bar near where we started, destroying it completely. We looked at the pirate ship and saw that the flag on it had a large 'E' emblazoned on it. There was no doubt about it: The Entrenin Army was back, and packed a bigger punch than before.

"Those bastards..." Accelerator muttered.

"They are back already?" Blaze asked.

"Looks like it. Prepare to fight, because this is going to be difficult." I said, taking a defensive stance. Blaze and Accelerator followed suit. The ship got near the beach, and we saw the captain. It was very clear that they were female. "Huh, I guess that the Entrenin Army has got some degree of respect. I didn't see a single female member last time they attacked."

"Is that really what you are commenting on?" Blaze asked. "They are assaulting the beach with cannon-fire, are trying to kill us, and you comment on the gender of the captain?"

"Well, that and the fact that there is only one other female character in this fanfic at the moment, since the author has no idea what he is doing half of the time." I said.

"Ah, makes sense." Blaze said. We looked over at Accelerator, who was shaking with anger.

"...Are you alright?" I asked.

"They took her...the bastards took her...now they will PAY!" He roared, and launched himself at the pirate ship, landing on the main deck and engaging in combat with the Entrenin Army.

"We'd better follow his lead, and ask about that later." Blaze said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get onboard?" I asked. "Neither of us are particularly good swimmers..."

"I can help with that!" Came a familiar voice. I turned around to see Mizu standing there, looking as beautiful as I remembered her. I ran at her, and we both grabbed each other in a tight hug, then kissed.

"It's so good to see you!" I said. "...But how are you going to help us get on that ship?"

"Simple!" She exclaimed. "OH FOOOOX!" Suddenly, Fox's Arwing swooped in. "Everybody on board!" She yelled.

Blaze and I jumped on, and the arwing took off, and was soon nearing the pirate ship. We got ready to jump off, and jumped once we were over the ship, landing on the deck and causing the Entrenin Army to back away from us. We stood up and looked around. The three of us were surrounded, and there was only one way out: fight every single one of them.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 **Next time...**

The Entrenin Army has returned, and are attacking Gelato Beach. With cannonballs raining down on the beach, our heroes have boarded their vessel, and are about to attempt to fight them off. But can they defeat all of them? Why was Accelerator so angry? And what role will the captain play?


	27. Chapter 27: Pirate Assault

**Music** _Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Battlefield 1_

We were surrounded. We had got onto the pirate ship, but there were members of the Entrenin Army all around us. We looked at each other, nodded, and prepared to fight.

"We need to hit them hard and fast." I said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Accelerator said.

"Bring it on!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Mizu said.

"ATTAAAAACK!" We yelled, charging towards the grunts surrounding us. We began fighting them, pushing them back and giving us more room to maneuver. One grunt charged directly at me, and I timed my kick perfectly so that my foot connected with his chin once he was within range, sending him flying across the deck. Another one tried to attack me from behind, but Mizu flew at him, tackling him and knocking him out in one hit. She got up and ran into the group of grunts and began hitting them, while I focused on the ones in front of me. Blaze was covering the left side, and Accelerator was covering the right side. With Mizu taking out the grunts behind me, we were able to stop ourselves from being swarmed. Another grunt ran at me, and I kicked him in the stomach, followed up by an uppercut which sent him flying into several other grunts. Blaze picked up a grunt and threw him into the crowd, causing many of them to fall down. One charged at Accelerator, who simply changed the vector of the grunts movement without moving a muscle, and sent the grunt flying over the side of the ship. We began trying to knock as many of them off of the ship as we could, since it would lower the number that we would have to fight, but they quickly grew wise to our plan, and tried to stay in the center of the deck. The number of them left had fallen drastically, so much so that they had lost a third of their grunts. Many were lying on the deck, knocked out, while others were desparately trying to swim back to shore. Accelerator ripped a wooden plank out of the deck, and used his vector powers to fire it at the cluster of grunts, knocking several of the ones at the front down, bringing other down as well until all of the grunts were rolling around on the floor.

"That was easy." Blaze said.

"Yeah, they didn't put up much of a fight." Mizu said. "It's as if they wanted us to...oh no..."

"Mizu, what is it?" I asked,worried at how she stopped talking. "Why did you-GAH!"

As I grabbed my arm in pain, the captain lowered her pistol. She slowly walked down onto the deck, taking care to avoid the grunts who were rolling around on the floor. She was dressed in the all-to-familiar Entrenin Army uniform, albeit modified for her body. She was also wearing a pirate hat, and there was a sheath attached to the top of her trousers, obviously for a sword. She stepped onto the deck and kicked one of the grunts out of the way, sending him skidding across the deck.

"Useless pricks, never should have brought them along." She muttered, looking at them. She turned to look at us. "I'm afraid that your little sight-seeing tour on this ship is going to come to a premature end." She raised the gun at my head.

"NO!" Mizu yelled, beginning to run towards me.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled, causing Mizu, Blaze and Accelerator to freeze. "You wouldn't want to get caught in the ricochet, now would you?"

As the captain fired, I moved my right hand over to my watch, pressed the button and slammed down on it, and my arm turned into a large steel block, big enough to protect from my neck down to my thighs. I held my arm-block-thing in front of my head, and the bullet bounced off of it, narrowly missing the captain.

"Humph." She snorted. "So projectiles won't work...I guess I will have to fight you in a sword duel!"

She charged at me just as my arm returned back to normal, and since I couldn't use my power again for a while, I had to dodge back quickly, narrowly avoiding her slice which would have cut my stomach in two. I kept dodging from side to side, trying to avoid her swings, all while holding my now dead left arm, which was oozing blood. I knew that I didn't have a huge amount of time to stop the blood flow, but there was little I could do at that moment. Before I could react, Mizu flew threw the air, her fist connecting with the captain's jaw, causing a loud 'crunch' and sending the captain flying across the deck, sword flying out of hand. Mizu ran over to her and started hitting her as hard as she could.

"DON'T-YOU-DARE-TOUCH-DRAGO!" She yelled, hitting with all her might.

In the blink of an eye, the captain had kicked her off, and ran over to her sword, drawing it and holding it at Mizu's neck.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, charging at her, forgetting the bullet in my right arm. There was the sound of a pistol going off, and I collapsed to the ground in pain, a second bullet hitting just below the first one. I opened my eyes to see a blurred image of Accelerator taking the captain on, but the grunts were getting up, and they quickly restrained Accelerator and Mizu, although Blaze was nowhere to be seen. The captain walked over to Mizu.

"Well missy, you injured my pretty jaw." She said, drawing her sword. I could feel something stirring inside of me. "For that, you are going to die right here, right now, in front of your pathetic little boyfriend." My anger was rising faster than ever before. "In fact, I think I'll kill both of you, since you got in my way. Then we shall find and kill that other one, who has disappeared." I was beginning to feel myself change. "I wonder why he picked you…after all, you are so ugly..."

" **ENOUGH!** "

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Throw It All Away_

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

Darkion stood there, dark energy rising from all around him, not caring about the bullet wounds in his arms.

"YOU DARE TO INSULT HER?" He bellowed, his arm automatically transforming into a flaming sword.

"What the..." The captain muttered."This wasn't planned..."

"Oh no..." Accelerator muttered.

"It can't be..." Mizu said.

"ALL GRUNTS!" The captain yelled. "TAKE HIM DOWN!"

The grunts charged at Darkion, bar the ones restraining Mizu and Accelerator. But when they got near him, they were pushed back by a dark wave of energy. Darkion sprinted forward, slicing his way through many of the grunts, causing them to burn. He cut down groups of them with every swing, laughing manically as he did so. Once the last grunt fell, he turned his attention to the captain.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME, SO I MAY CARVE IT INTO YOUR FLESH ONCE YOU DIE!" He roared.

"...Grisola..." She muttered, desperately trying to make her way to the front of the ship. Darkion sprinted at her, cutting the sheath off and knocking the gun from her hand with his right elbow. He grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze, relishing in her coughs and splutters.

"DARKION, STOP!" Came Blaze's voice. Darkion dropped Grisola, and turned around to see Blaze walking across the deck.

"I've been in the storage room, and I found his." He said, pulling out a small handle that appeared to be from a blade. It was grey and didn't appear special. Blaze pressed a button on it, and two shapes of plasma appeared, forming a plasma blade with a gap down the center. The plasma must have been contained, because the heat should have melted Blaze's hands, but it didn't. Darkion looked directly at him.

"I see into your soul...and I see darkness, despair...it is enough to swallow you whole, is it not?" Darkion commented.

"At times it might be, but right now, all that matters is sending you back where you came from." Blaze replied, readying his energy sword. Darkion flew at him, and they engaged in a vicious duel.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _TheLivingTombstone: Die In A Fire_

Their blades clashed, Blaze's energy sword slicing almost straight through Darkion's flame sword. Darkion looked at the remains of his blade, then thought for a second, and it was back on his arm. Blaze swang again, but the energy sword didn't go through this time.

"So, you've made it resistant to extremely high temperatures, have you?" Blaze asked. "Well more than just sword skills are needed in a swordfight." He booted Darkion in the stomach, sending him flying across the deck, rolling and bouncing until he came to a stop. He picked himself up, and charged at Blaze, their swords clashing again and again, neither of them able to gain the upper hand. Try as he might, Blaze couldn't find an opening in Darkion's vicious fighting style.

"Wait a minute..." He thought. "Of course! He is playing fully offensive! If I can just defend until there is an opening, he won't be able to defend.

Blaze started to go on the defensive, trying to find an opening. Darkion took this as a sign of nearing defeat, and pushed harder, trying to break through Blaze's defences. His blade clanged off of the energy sword, and that gave Blaze the opening he needed. He pushed off of his left foot flying into Darkion, tackling him. He pulled out a syringe filled with the syrum for getting rid of the frenzy, and hoped that it would work. He injected it into Darkion's left arm (avoiding the bullet wounds), and Darkion screamed the most horrifying scream you would ever hear. He went quiet, and after a few seconds, Darkion was gone, and Drago was back. Drago lay there, struggling to breathe. Mizu and Accelerator broke free of the stunned grunts, pushed them into the water, and ran over.

 _Music stops_

"DRAGO!" Mizu sobbed, hugging into him. "I'D JUST SEEN YOU AGAIN, AND THIS HAPPENS!"

"Mizu, calm down." Accelerator said. He turned to Grisola. "Where is Last Order?"

"L-L-Last Order?" She stuttered. "I-I-I don't know, sh-she is being held by the higher-ups."

"Tell them I'm coming for her, and when I find her, they are dying." He said, turning round and walking away. Blaze pulled his phone out and called Darien.

"Darien, it's Drago again...yeah, Darkion broke out...I'll tell you the full story later, he;s seriously injured, and doesn't have much time left….thanks." He put the phone down. "Portal is opening in a few seconds."

The portal opened, and Leon walked out.

"Yeah yeah, I'm alive." He said. "I need to get Drago back, quickly." He said.

Accelerator and Blaze helped lift Drago so that he was hanging onto Leon's shoulders, and Leon left through the portal, and it closed behind him again.

"Well, I guess we have to continue through Super Mario Sunshine for now..." Blaze mumbled. Mizu sniffed.

"Yeah, we'd better get moving, there's still a shine sprite to grab." She said, and jumped into the water and began swimming to the beach.

"I can't believe he came out again..." Blaze muttered.

"Grisola insulting Mizu, and that is what caused him to come out. He must have an extreme loyalty to Mizu, enough that her being insulted brought out his dark side." Accelerator explained.

"We'll have to keep moving, since we need to get this place finished." Blaze said. "Let's hope that we can help him control his dark side..."

At that moment, Mizu grabbed the shine sprite, and they were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

* * *

 **Next time…**

With Drago out for the count, Mizu takes his place, as she, Blaze and Accelerator work on getting further through Super Mario Sunshine. When Shadow Mario rears his ugly head, however, things get complicated...


	28. Chapter 28: No Time To Rest

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Galaxy: The Observatory_

 _Drago's perspective_

"Ow, my head..."

I sat up, holding my head. I had the worst headache that I could remember. Except for that time that I head-butted a wall twenty times. That was bad. I looked around and noticed that I was back in my room in the mansion. It was a bit different now. There was a Super Mario Sunshine poster on the wall opposite my bed, depicting the box art for the game. There was a trophy cabinet near my bed, which had many spaces open in it, with the words 'COMPLETED GAMES' carved along the side. I assumed that I would get a trophy each time I finished a game. The top-left space had a trophy depicting Mario carrying King Bob-omb from Super Mario 64, which I safely assumed was for completing Super Mario 64. I noticed that my bed was much comfier than before, which was nice. Last time I had slept in it, I had awoken with a really bad back. I sat there, trying to remember what had happened before, since I couldn't remember. That pirate captain (the name 'Grisola' comes to mind, despite me never hearing it said) had insulted Mizu, and that had caused Darkion to break out. I think he had taken down almost every grunt on-board the pirate ship, and had almost killed Grisola. After that, he had had a sword duel against Blaze, losing and getting transformed back into me. I looked at my arm, which was covered in burns.

"I guess he used a flame sword, then." I said. I stood up and stretched, noting that I was in my general clothes: blue hoodie, black trackie bottoms, red shirt and a pair of white trainers. I looked at my watch, and wondered how it was able to change my arm. It confused me: how could a watch change the atoms that my arm was made up of? "I'll find out at some point, but for now, I think I'm gonna have a look around the mansion.

I opened the door, stepped out of my room, shut the door and walked down the hallway. I took time to look at the hall. There were pictures hung up on the walls. I took a closer look at them. They each had the name of the game and where the picture is from written on the bottom-right. I walked down the hallway, looking at each one.

'Super Mario 64 – Bob-omb Battlefield' showed the view from the summit of the mountain in Bob-omb Battlefield. Mario could be seen making his way across the bridge, with Koopa The Quick not far behind him.

'Super Mario 64 – Cool Cool Mountain' was taken from the bottom of the mountain. The frozen pond could be seen, as could the exit to the hut and the mother penguin, searching for her child.

'Super Mario Sunshine – Delfino Plaza' was taken from the top of the shine tower. The majority of the town could be seen, bar the lighthouse and the far-right of the town. There was a strange light emanating from near the center of the town.

'Super Mario Sunshine – Gelato Beach' was taken from on top of the sandbird egg tower. The majority of the beach could be seen, although the section to the west couldn't be seen. Mario could be seen fighting the giant Wiggler.

'Sonic Adventure 2: Battle – City Escape' was interesting. It showed a city which was built on an incline, and there was a blue hedgehog skating down the steep road on what looked like a long piece of metal.

"Huh...interesting..." I muttered to myself. I went to look at the next picture, but found that it was blank. In fact, all of the other pictures were blank.

"All blank?" I asked myself. "I wonder if they will be filled later on..."

I continued walking down the hall, and came to the main room. Darien could be seen lounging on the sofa, one arm draped over the back and the other looking at a card. He looked up at me as I came in.

"Ah, I see that you are awake!" He said, pulling himself up. "You were only out for half an hour this time."

"That explains the headache then..." I said, holding my head.

"It should die down within...oh, a few hours?" Darien said, smirking.

"Eugh..." I groaned. I walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Is there anything to drink?" I asked.

"Just imagine what you want." Darien said, drinking from a teacup, which he definitely didn't have before.

"Okay..." I said, unsure that it would work. I closed my eyes and imagined a cup of tea in front of, me, lots of milk and no sugar. I opened my eyes and there it was, a cup of tea, lots of milk and no sugar. "Woah...that's amazing."

"Handy, isn't it?" Darien asked. "It is unknown how it came about, but this is the same force that appears to drive the power in your left arm."

"My left arm...wait, how do you know about that?" I asked.

"Do you forget that I keep an eye on everything that is happening?" He asked back.

"Point there." I responded, and began drinking my tea. After a few gulps, I had finished it. "Has there been any other news on the Entrenin Army?"

"Since you...I mean Darkion, sent them packing, there's been no word or sight of them." Darien explained. "It looks like they have left for the time being."

"That's good." I said. I imagined another cup of tea, and began drinking it.

Darien walked around the room for a bit, looking lik e he was thinking about something. He almost walked into the walls a couple of times, but turned around at the last possible second each time. He walked over to me.

"Drago, I need to tell you something." He said. "The Entrenin Army...I know who the leader is."

"Really?" I asked. "Is it someone we know?"

"Well, I do..." He said, sitting down next to me. "It's my brother."

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Shadow Mario_

 _Blaze's perspective_

We were back in Gelato Beach, and had encountered Shadow Mario. It had ran off and made his way up into the hills, in an attempt to escape from us. Mizu was making her way up a cliff-face without even trying, which was amazing. Accelerator was making his way up the section where you can wall-jump up. I, on the other hand, was making my way up the ruins of the stone tower. I swung through the wreckage, jumping up when I had to, and I eventually made it to the highest point on the wreckage. I looked onto the hills and saw Shadow Mario standing in the circular area, looking left and right for us to come from one of those directions. It had it's back to me. I jumped and activated the hover nozzle, gliding over the gap between us. I landed behind Shadow Mario, and ran at it, smashing into it before it could react. We both went tumbling, hitting each other as hard as we could. Mizu and Accelerator made their way into the circular area, and tried to grab Shadow Mario before it could escape. Before they could get near us, however, we rolled onto the slope on the other side, and began tumbling down the hill, while I tried to stop him from escaping. We were gaining speed, and eventually we began falling. I looked around and realized that we had rolled off the hill, and were plummeting towards the beach. I moved quickly and pushed Shadow Mario beneath me, causing it to smash into the beach, while I was only hit by the aftershock. I staggered up and picked Shadow Mario up by the neck, holding it a few feet off of the ground.

"Who are you, and why are you trying to frame me?" I growled. It stayed silent. "ANSWER ME!" I threw it away, causing it to land in the sand. It stood up and looked at me.

"Next time you'll see, I'll make you pay!" It yelled, and disappeared into a group of blobs, and was gone. Mizu and Accelerator made their way down the hill and ran over to me.

"Did you find out anything?" Mizu asked, looking around for Shadow Mario.

"No, it was silent. I got angry and threw it away from me. It said that it would make us pay next time, but I doubt that." I answered, kicking a stone into the ocean.

"I think we need to get moving to the next area." Accelerator said. "Whatever it is up to, we need to put a stop to it." With that, a Shine Sprite appeared from where Shadow Mario had disappeared, and floated over to us. Mizu jumped up and grabbed it, and we were sent back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

We landed in Delfino Plaza, and made our way back to the the centre. As we were walking past, one of the shopkeepers noticed me.

"HEY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY FEZ!" She yelled.

"Blaze, is this true?" Mizu asked.

"...No..." I mumbled.

"GIVE IT BACK!" The shopkeeper yelled, standing up.

"RUUUN!" I yelled, and we high-tailed it out of there. We made it to the Pianta statue and stood there for a minute, panting. We noticed that Princess Peach was missing. I walked over to Toadsworth, who was panicking.

"Where's the Princess?" I asked.

"Sh-shadow Mario kidnapped her, and ran off past the port!" He said, panicking. I turned to Mizu and Accelerator.

"Let's go!" I yelled, and we ran towards the port. We passed the port-house and could see the edge of what appeared to be a submarine parked about twenty five metres away from us. Between us and it was a gap, followed by a short platform, followed by a gap. The second gap had the submarine. I hovered over the first gap using the hover nozzle, Accelerator boosted himself over, and Mizu scampered up the wall of the building next to us, made her way across the rooftops, and dropped down next to us. We looked at the submarine, now that we were closer to it. It was ugly, to say the least. Large, gouging plastic eyes at the front, a green shell of sorts as the back, and the rest was orange. It appeared to be modeled on Bowser, but it was so badly made that we couldn't tell. We went to jump onto it, but Shadow Mario jumped out of it, carrying Princess Peach. It looked at us for a few seconds, while Peach screamed for help. It jumped back in and powered up the submarine, and shot off to a small island in the distance.

"That is Pinna Park." FLUDD piped up. "The villain's lair must be there."

"So how do we get there?" Mizu asked.

"I say we ask the Pianta working next to that cannon." He said, pointing to a red, circular cannon across from where we were. We made our way over the gap and walked over to the Pianta.

"Say no more." He said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I saw what happened just there. Use the cannon to get to Pinna Park." He stepped away from the cannon.

"Ladies first." Accelerator said. "Yes Blaze, I'm talking to you."

I shook my fist angrily at him and climbed into the cannon, aimed it at the correct angle and direction, fired it, and I was sent flying through the sky towards Pinna Park.

"You know, Drago would hate this." I thought, taking a break from calculating where I would be landing, the angle I would land at, and how far I would slide when I landed.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Pinna Park_

I landed on a beach outside the main park, and Accelerator landed shortly after, followed by Mizu. We had a good look at the outside of the park. There were a few trees dotted around the beach. The main path was short, and went from a small dock for boats straight to the entrance to the park. The beach had several large sunflowers which were waving around, and had faces. They occasionally made a cute noise. There was another red sphere-cannon at the end of the beach, with a worker inside. We realised that Shadow Mario was running into the park, and followed suit. We chased him through the park, and noticed that it was very much a theme park. There was a merry-go-round which had fake Yoshi's as seats, six clamshells spinning around slowly, two pirate ships which were swinging backwards and forwards in the air, and several other small attractions. The two biggest attractions were the rollercoaster and ferris wheel. We chased Shadow Mario down the left side of the part, passing by the Yoshi merry-go-round, and ended up near a pool. When we got near, Shadow Mario was floating just above the water.

Before we could react, the floor at the bottom of the pool began to split in half and move apart, and very slowly, a humoungus robot began rising out, with Shadow Mario standing on top of it. It was shaped like Bowser, and had more than a passing resemblance to the submarine we had seen earlier. It had several cannons built into it, which appeared to be ready to fire bullet bills. The head span around, and breathed fire out at us, just missing us.

"WOAH!" I yelled, darting back.

"He's really turned up the heat this time." Accelerator said, already away from the range of the flames. Mizu was talking to the park owner, who was nearby. He seemed to think that this was a stunt, and we were the heroes trying to stop the bad guy. Part of which was true, I guess. Mizu walked over.

"Guys, we have been given a way to defeat Shadow Mario..." Mizu said, looking up at the roller-coaster.

"You're kidding me." I said. "How do we fight it from a roller coaster?"

"Apparently there are rockets up there." Mizu explained. "No idea why, but apparently that is part of the attraction."

"Well let's go." Accelerator said. "We need to take that thing down as fast as possible."

We made our way around the park, and got onto a cage-like floor which led up to the position where you could ride on the roller coaster. We sprinted up and found a small, one-person shuttle.

"One person…?" Accelerator said.

"I'll have to go then." I said. "I'm the only one who has a way to fire the missiles effectively." I pointed to FLUDD.

"Just be careful, okay?" Mizu asked. "We don't want another person hurt today."

"I'll be fine." I said. I sat in the shuttle, fastened my seatbelt, and prepared to go. "This time, I'm blowing Shadow Mario out of the sky."

 _Music stops_

 **Back at the mansion…**

Leon was walking around the mansion, looking agitated.

"So, I collect Drago and bring him back so that he can recover, and I get forgotten about again?" He asked, to no one in particular. "Well, they'll see. I'll show them that they should never have forgotten me. And they will regret it."

 **Next time…**

Blaze takes on Shadow Mario in a fight to the death! With rockets, fire, and a lot of bullet bills, can Blaze survive the onslaught? And after that, they have to continue working through Pinna Park. What mysteries does the park hold?


	29. Chapter 29: Robotic Warfare

_**Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Boss Battle_

 _Blaze's perspective_

The pod was ready. I was ready to fight. Mecha-Bowser was breathing fire and preparing to shoot rockets.

"Can the two of you try to avoid the carnage and scout around the area?" I asked.

"Of course." Said Accelerator.

"I've been hearing rumors that the park harbors a deadly secret within its boundaries, so this is the perfect chance to find out anything useful." Mizu said. "Good luck!" And with that, she ran off.

"Remember: missiles." Accelerator said, and went after her.

"Time to fight." I said, and pushed a button on the side of the pod. It sat still for a second, then shot forward.

The pod went downhill first, speeding up as it did. It reached a dip in the track and began rising, slowing down to a crawl. I was able to get a good look at the robot from here, and I could see rocket cannons rising out of it's arms, and opening from it's body. It began firing Bullet Bills out, and they flew along the track behind me with alarming speed. I quickly counted them and there were dozens heading towards me.

"There's tonnes of the buggers!" I yelled, and I quickly turned around and aimed FLUDD at the incoming Bullet Bills. As soon as they were within ten meters of me, I fired a stream of water, and they exploded, causing the pod to shake but keeping me safe. "Explode when in contact with water..." I muttered.

I kept firing a stream of water at the incoming Bullet Bills, blowing up any that got near. More were being fired, but I was able to take out the majority of them. The robot temporarily stopped firing, mostly likely to recharge. The pod continued on, and passed through a rocket that was floating a few centimeters above the track. It automatically attached itself to FLUDD, much to my surprise. I realized that I could fire the rocket by attempting to fire a stream of water, and knew that I would need to hit the robot with multiple rockets. I tried to calculate the angle I would need to fire at to hit the robot, but due to the speed that I was moving along the rollercoaster, I was unable to correctly calculate the correct specifications. I had to take another route to hitting it. Since I was unable to fire from far away, I had to fire up close. And to do that, I had to risk getting hit by the flames it was spewing. I knew that I had to take that risk, and let the pod move around the track, towards the Mecha Bowser. I got close to it, and before it could aim at me and fire it's flames at me, I fired my rocket.

The rocket collided with the robot's torso, causing a large explosion and causing my pod to rock. I held it steady and saw that there was now a large dent in the torso, with smoke rising from it. I saw another rocket up ahead, but Bullet Bills were heading towards me. I shot each one down before they could get to me, and reached the rocket. I took aim and fired at the robot, catching the upper left arm. The following explosion engulfed the shoulder as well, and when it faded, the shoulder looked much weaker than before. I came to the conclusion that another rocket would destroy that arm, so looked down the track to see if another one was coming up. There was, but it was at a point where aiming would be very difficult. I shot down several more Bullet Bills and reached the rocket, turning to aim at the robot. Due to the track's position and the various park attractions, aiming at the robot without a chance of causing damage to the park was extremely difficult, so I waited until the next opportunity to fire. Once I had, the left arm was engulfed in an explosion, and promptly fell off, smashing into the ground. The head moved slowly to it's left and looked at where the arm should be, then moved back into it's forward position and more Cannons opened up on it's torso and right arm. I made a mental note to take down the right arm next, and the pod sped towards the next rocket. I had to shoot down a couple of Bullet Bills that got too close for comfort, and picked up the next rocket. I took aim and fired just before hitting the loops in the track, where it would have been almost impossible to aim. The rocket collided with the right arm, which was engulfed in the explosion and went up in flames, burning through the metal holding it to the torso, finally falling to the ground with a loud 'THUD'. My next target was the torso, as taking that out would hopefully disable the robot for good. I had to take the arms down first, due to the extra cannons on them. As the pod sped towards my next ammo supply, I spotted Bullet Bills heading down the track from the front and back. I quickly dispatched of the ones coming up from behind me, and then turned around and took down the ones attacking from the front, and not a moment to soon. I picked up the rocket and fired it at the torso, causing another explosion and leaving a hole this time. The inner workings of the robot could be seen inside. I picked up a third rocket and saw it preparing to fire more Bullet Bills than I could take down, so I had one chance to destroy it. I was about to pass by the swinging pirate ships, which meant that my timing had to be perfect, otherwise I would, A, cause horrendous damage to one of the park attractions, and B, be defenseless against the next wave of Bullet Bills. I took aim, closed my eyes, and fired. The rocket flew through the pirate ships with perfect timing, narrowly missing both of them, and flew straight into the heart of the robot, causing the inside of it to explode, causing the robot to collapse into a pile of crap metal, with only the head still intact. The pod came to a rest back where I got on, and I got out and ran to the remains of the robot.

The hatch on top of the head sprung open, and Shadow Mario jumped out, landing on top of it. It looked at me for a few seconds, then jumped up in the air again, and did forward flips in the air multiple times before it began to take a different shape, one which looked just like-

"Bowser Jr.!" Mizu yelled, as she and Accelerator ran up to me.

"So, you figured out who I really am, did you?" He asked, in a high-pitched voice.

"Give back the princess now." Accelerator said, looking stern.

"You won't take my mama!" Bowser Jr. yelled, swishing his magic paintbrush in front of him.

"Mama Peach…?" Mizu asked.

"I heard about it all from my father. You are bad people who kidnapped her. Well I'm here to take her back!" Bowser Jr. yelled, transforming back into Shadow Mario. A large balloon sprouted from the top of the head and it began to rise, with Princess Peach still inside. It turned around and took off towards the island's volcano in the distance.

 _Music stops_

"He has headed off to Corona Mountain." FLUDD piped up.

"Now what do we do?" Mizu asked.

"Once we get enough Shine Sprites, the path will open up before us." I said. "It always does." A Shine Sprite floated down in front of us, but before I could pick it up, I got a phone call from Darien.

"Hey Blaze? It's Darien." He said.

"What's up? Something happened?" I asked.

"Not much, but I've figured out how to make it so that when you grab a Shine Sprite, as long as the next level in the area isn't hugely different, you stay there, allowing you to get the Shine Sprites easier." He explained.

"Ah, thanks!" I said. "This will hopefully speed up the Shine gathering process."

"Yaaaay!" Mizu and Accelerator could be heard cheering in the background.

"I'll let you get back to it, and good luck!" Darien said, and the call ended.

"Well, that makes things simpler." Mizu said. "Now we can get through the areas quicker."

I walked up to the Shine Sprite and grabbed it. A few seconds passed, and we were still in Pinna Park.

"Well, I guess that means that nothing has really changed for this level." Accelerator said.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion could be heard coming from the beach.

"What the..." We all muttered. We all sprinted towards the beach.

 _ **Music**_ _Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Battlefield 1_

We got out onto the beach and were knocked back by an explosion. As the dust cleared, we picked ourselves up and saw that the cannon was occupied by a large mole, and it was firing Bullet Bills out of the cannon. It was firing them at a rate of three every twenty seconds, which was easy enough to deal with.

"Accelerator, you send some of the Bullet Bills back at the cannon, I'll defend you by blowing them up with FLUDD." I said.

"What do I do?" Mizu asked.

"Em...you can...em..." I said, trying to find something that she could do.

"I'll just stay out of the way...I'm no use..." She muttered, and ran off.

"MIZU!" I yelled, but it was too late. She was gone.

"She must be feeling horrible because she hasn't developed a power yet, so isn't much help...And she doesn't have a device that could help, like you do." Accelerator explained.

"I know, and I wish I could go after her, but we need to stop that mole..." I said, cursing the timing of these things.

We charged forward at the cannon mole, while I shot down Bullet Bills that tried to catch Accelerator off guard. He punched a Bullet Bill, redirected the vector, and sent it right back at the mole. The explosion sent it flying out of the cannon and into the sea.

"Well, that was easy." I said, as we walked over to the now-empty cannon.

We got to it and discovered that inside was a portal.

"Another one of those secret missions..." Accelerator muttered.

"Eugh, I guess we have to do it..." I said. We jumped in, landed in the secret mission, and set to work on completing it.

 _Music stops_

 _Mizu's perspective_

 _ **Music**_ _Vocaloid: Lilium_

I ran through the park, tears forming in my eyes. I wasn't any use. I couldn't do anything to help. Blaze had FLUDD to help him, Accelerator could redirect vectors, and Drago could change him left arm into anything he wanted. I...could sit around and look pretty. I found a passage which led underneath the park and went in. It was a very dark, cramped tunnel which was sloped downwards. I had to be careful not to slip. As I travelled further down, I barely noticed that the tunnel changed from rock to steel. I made it onto a flat surface and found a corner, and just curled up into a ball and wept silently. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that Drago was calling. I hesitated, and answered the call.

"Mizu, can you hear me?" He asked.

"...Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Listen, I know that it doesn't seem like you have a use, but trust me: things take time to become noticeable. Like the amulet on your chest." He said. I looked down and saw that there was an amulet hanging around my neck, which hadn't been there before.

"How did you..." I began.

"I have a few surprises here and there." He said. "But know this: that amulet will be important in the future."

"Really…?" I mumbled.

"Trust me. It will be. More to the point, where are you?" He asked. "You aren't on the map...wait, when was this area on the map? It appears to be an underground area, although I don't recognize it...can you describe where you are?"

"Well..." I said, looking around. "It looks like the walls are all steel, as is the floor. The corridor is thin and about six feet tall. It's very dark, but there appears to be a light emanating from overhead."

"Be careful, we don't know what is up ahead." Drago said, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have you here, don't I?" I said, and walked on. I came to a large open room, with a faint light on, flickering away, revealing very little of the room.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _None_

 _Drago's perspective_

"...That sounded like something somebody would say before they die in a movie, game, or book..." I muttered. "Mizu, what is in the room?"

"I think I see cables around the room, connecting something in the centre of the room to some machinery dotted around the room. The centre itself is too dark for me to see anything. I think I can see large, thick chains connected to the wall, which also seem to be connected to something in the centre of the room. I think I see a light switch." She said, describing the room.

"What could they have chained down there…?" I thought. I heard Mizu walking across the steel floor, the steel making her footsteps louder than normal. I heard her turn on the lights, and there was silence. I panicked. "Mizu, what do you see?"

"Em...it appears to be some sort of robot...it's slightly taller than me, and it has is shaped sort of like a salt or pepper pot. It has a black base which is a few inches thick at the bottom, and that connects to a few feet of brown casing, which was multiple sloped panels, each with four golden orbs embedded in them. Above that is a circular shape, with several panels that are a slightly lighter shade of brown. It appears to have…a plunger on the front, to it's right and a whisk to it's left in the front?" She described.

The more she described it, the more I began to panic. She carried on.

"Above that is three layers of black casing that is separated by a brown disc, being maybe three quarters of a foot tall. On top is a brown dome with two pointy-out lights and a long stalk at the front. The stalk is grey, and on the front is what appears to be an eye, although it seems to be deactivated."

"Mizu, back away, slowly." I said, trying not to freak out.

"It's deactivated, it won't do anything." She said. I heard her walk over to it. "I wonder what it feels like..." She placed her hand on it, then let out a yell of pain and jumped back. "Ow, that burned!"

"MIZU, RUN!" I yelled.

"...It's activating..." She muttered, almost in a trance.

"MIZU!" I yelled again.

"What are you…?" She asked. It went quiet for a few seconds, and I could sense tension in the air. The robot spoke.

"YOU...ARE...A...HUMAN." It said, it's voice angry, yet blank. Menacing yet robotic.

"Yeah, I am." Mizu said.

I silently sobbed while clutching my phone.

"I...AM...A...DALEK. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

A piercing screech could be heard.

"MIZU!" I yelled, but there was...no response…


	30. Chapter 30: Dalek

_**Music**_ _Halo: Lone Wolf_

 _Drago's perspective_

"No...no...no no no no no no no..." I muttered, staggering around the main room of the mansion. "It couldn't have..."

Darien was quickly setting the portal up.

"Drago, listen to me. She might not be dead." He said.

"But you could hear the Dalek shoot it's laser, and there's been no sound since…" I muttered.

"You don't know that until you get there." Darien said. "Now, I've set the teleporter up, but I would suggest that you be careful. I would go, but I need to keep the mansion secure."

"...Sure..." I muttered, and stepped into the portal.

I felt like I was falling through space and time for a few seconds, then I landed in Pinna Park.

"...Oh goody, Pinna Park..." I thought.

I began walking over to the entrance to the park, when I stopped. I stood there for a few minutes, thoughts swirling around in my head. "Kill the Dalek." "Wipe it out." "Make it pay." "Avenge her." It was the last thought that persuaded me. I felt anger bubbling up in me, and very soon it reached tipping point. I looked at the park with a different thought process: kill the Dalek, and avenge Mizu. I ran into the park and looked around, trying to find any signs of where it might be. Before I could react, I had a knife to my throat. I stood there, frozen, until I noticed more people encircling me. I took one look at what they were wearing, and instantly knew who they were.

"The Entrenin Army." I growled.

"Good to see you remember us." Said the one directly in front of me. "After you foiled me invasion of Delfino Plaza, I swore revenge on you." After a quick look at him, I realized that he was indeed the commander of the force that had attacked Delfino Plaza.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to contain the rage inside of me.

"Oh, nothing much. Just trying to find the war machine rumored to be somewhere underneath the park." He replied, a sly grin on his face.

"War machine…?" I asked, but realized what it must be. "Oh no..."

"Yes that's right, my boy. We are going to use it to conquer this pathetic island, and then move on to the other universes!" He cackled.

"You don't understand." I said. "This thing will wipe out everything if you unleash it."

"Nonsense. We can control it." He boasted. "Now, you keep him secured there, while we find the war machine."

They set off to the area where Mizu had went, and soon, they were out of sight. Before I knew what was going on, the grunt holding me at knife-point had let me go.

"Hey, what gives?" I asked. "I thought you were supposed to be keeping me prisoner here?"

"I'm SUPPOSED to, but I'm not exactly a standard grunt in The Entrenin Army." He answered.

"Wait a minute..." I said, looking at him. "You're the one that I told to leave Delfino Plaza before it was too late."

"Yep! I'm not really into this stuff, but I'm here gathering information. They have a lot of dirt on them, and I want to expose it." He explained.

"We can forget about that now, because there's much more important matters at hand. The war machine they are trying to obtain...it's not exactly a weapon. It's a Dalek." I said. He looked at me for a few seconds, then shook his head in disbelief.

"Nononononono!" He yelled, holding his head. "This is not good..."

"Hurry, let's go!" I said, and we ran off in the direction that they headed. We came to the opening of the cave, which led down to where the Dalek was, and ran in. We slowed down and walked carefully once we reached the metal, so as not to alert anybody that we were there. We continued on, and got near the room that Mizu had been in. "Shh, they're in there." I said to my companion. We listened to what was being said.

 _Music stops_

"I, the great General Grim, declare that you are to join The Entrenin Army. Any attempts at resistance will be met with appropriate force." The leader could be heard saying.

"WHY SHOULD I JOIN YOU? I ONLY SERVE THE DALEK EMPORER!" The Dalek screeched.

"If you won't join us, then we will force you to." General Grim said. Before anybody could react, a piercing screech could be heard, and one of the grunts screamed before falling to the ground. It was silent for a few seconds, then another piercing screech could be heard, and another scream. "RETREAT!" General Grim yelled, and we turned and ran before they saw us.

We ran up and out of the bunker, the screams of fallen grunts echoing behind us. We ran and hid behind the nearest building, and heard General Grim running out of the bunker, screaming like a little girl.

"Does he usually do that?" I asked.

"On a regular basis." My companion replied.

"We need to find a way to take down that Dalek." I said. "And I think I might know how..."

 _ **Music**_ _Doctor Who: Dalek Theme_

 _Timeskip: after the Dalek 'killed' Mizu_

 _Mizu's perspective_

...I was alive...the Dalek had purposefully aimed at the wall behind me. The eye stalk looked down at the gun, then up at me.

"WHY DID I NOT KILL YOU?" It screeched.

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

"DALEKS DO NOT SHOW MERCY!" It screeched. "EXTERMINATE!" It fired again, and again the gun moved to avoid me, causing the laser to hit the wall. The eye stalk looked at me.

"Seems like you are malfunctioning." I said, slowly calming down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The Dalek asked.

"I didn't do anything." I answered. "All I did was touch you..."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" It screeched. Before I could react, I heard footsteps thundering down the corridor.

"What? Oh no..." I muttered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" It screamed. I hid behind it as The Entrenin Army came storming in.

"Ah, so this is the war machine I have heard about." The leader said. "I, the great General Grim, declare that you are to join The Entrenin Army. Any attempts at resistance will be met with appropriate force."

"WHY SHOULD I JOIN YOU? I ONLY SERVE THE DALEK EMPEROR!" The Dalek screeched.

"If you won't join us, then we will force you to." General Grim said. Before anybody could react, a piercing screech could be heard, and one of the grunts screamed before falling to the ground. It was silent for a few seconds, then another piercing screech could be heard, and another scream. "RETREAT!" General Grim yelled, and the grunts began pouring out of the room.

A few stayed behind and shot at the Dalek, but the bullets were stopped in mid-air by some kind of forcefield, and fell to the ground. The grunts looked at the Dalek in horror, and it fired at another one, who let loose a horrifying scream and fell to the ground. The grunts paniced and tried to flee out the door, but each was shot in quick succession, a long chain of screams and thuds. I looked at the bodies lying on the floor and shook my head.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, in disbelief. "They had lives of their own!"

"I...DON'T KNOW..." The Dalek said, the eye stalk looking at the ground. "WHY...DID...I...DO...THAT?"

"Daleks can question themselves?" I thought.

"I...MUST...LEAVE..." The Dalek said, and the chains fell off of it, and it began trundling out of the area we were in. I followed it at a distance, until we got outside. It looked up at the sun and the clouds.

"I...WANT...TO...FEEL...SUNLIGHT..." It said.

"What?" I asked. "But you are a robot..."

It stayed still for a second, then suddenly, the casing began to move. The front sections began to split apart, and moved aside to reveal a light-purple alien, with one eye and a few small tentacles It was small, and was flayed out inside of the Dalek shell. It's eye looked up at the sunlight.

"I...CAN...SEE..." It moaned. "SUN...LIGHT..."

"My god..." I muttered. "So that's what a Dalek looks like..."

"I...WANT...TO...DIE..." It groaned.

"Why?" I asked.

"I...HAVE...KILLED...SO...MANY...PEOPLE..." It groaned. "THERE...IS...NO...REASON...FOR...ME...TO...LIVE..."

"You can't just kill yourself!" I complained.

"MIZU!" I heard Drago yell as he came around the corner, transforming his arm into a low-powered rocket launcher. "GET AWAY FROM IT!"

"Why?" I asked, standing in front of the Dalek.

"YOU ARE STANDING NEAR A CREATURE WHICH HAS KILLED THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" He yelled.

"It isn't the one aiming the gun at me." I replied, staring directly at him. He looked at me for a second, and his arm reverted back to normal. "Maybe Darkion isn't the only part of you that is evil."

Drago looked down at the ground, obviously thinking. He looked up.

"Why are you protecting the Dalek?" He asked.

"Look at it!" I said, and stepped aside. Drago's eyes widened once he saw the Dalek.

"...That's what a Dalek looks like on the inside…?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"You were going to shoot that." I said. "It couldn't hurt you right now even if it wanted to."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I...WANT...TO...DIE..." The Dalek said.

"A Dalek wanting to kill itself?" Drago asked. "That is unheard of."

"YOU...WOULD...MAKE...A...GOOD...DALEK..." The Dalek said, causing Drago to momentarily freeze. Suddenly, it began retracting the casing, and I quickly stepped back. Once the casing had fully came back to it, it began floating in the air. The golden balls on the torso-section flew out to about a meter away from it, and formed a sphere around it. After a few seconds the Dalek disintegrated, and we were left in silence.

"...We should tell Blaze and Accelerator what happened..." I muttered.

"First things first, I have a bone to pick." Drago said. He ran off towards the beach, and I followed behind him, clutching the amulet. We got to the beach and found General Gris trying to escape by paddle boat. Drago jumped from the sand onto the boat and punched General Gris right in the jaw, sending him flying to the other end of the boat. Drago walked over to him. "I'm warning you here and now: I will not tolerate your continued interference. The next time I see any of your army, I will take immediate action against you."

"Gah! I'm off!" General Gris yelled, jumping out of the boat and swimming away.

"That guy is weird..." I said.

"We'll deal with him another time. I think Blaze and Accelerator just finished the secret level." Drago said.

We walked over to Blaze and Accelerator, who were climbing out of the cannon. They saw Drago and looked surprised and we told them everything that happened. Blaze especially looked shocked when we got to the Dalek. Before either of them could say anything, we heard an explosion from inside the park.

"What the-" Blaze said.

"We were just in there!" Drago complained. We rushed into the park to find a woman standing on the railing above the pirate ships, one of which was on fire and half destroyed.

"DIABLO MY LOVE, NOTICE ME!" She yelled, at the top of her voice.

"What the…?" I said.

"NOW, I WILL DESTROY THE PARK!" She yelled.

* * *

 **At an undisclosed location…**

The grunt who was a double agent in the Entrenin Army was looking at a load of papers.

"Hm...so they plan on doing that…..."

* * *

 **Next time…**

A new villain arises, and she wants Diablo to notice her! Is she really in love with Diablo…? Once the third Shine Sprite is collected, our heroes continue through Pinna Park. What else lies in store?


	31. Status Update 1

Chapters 1→30 summary

 _ **Music**_ _Wii Shop Channel_

After 30 chapters, a lot has happened. Let's take a look, shall we?

* * *

Drago, Mizu and Blaze are transported into the videogame universe, and are promptly kicked into Super Mario 64. Ignoring the horrific writing, nothing really happened until chapter 10, where Fox appeared.

Our trio return to the mansion, and properly meet Darien and Fox. Drago and Mizu become a couple, and Drago and Blaze hit each other with frying pans.

Our trio head off to Super Mario Sunshine, where the writing takes a small leap up in quality, and the mysterious Shadow Mario is introduced.

The frenzy is introduced, which corrupts bosses and makes them much tougher and more vicious.

Drago is revealed to have a dark side, Darkion, who promptly breaks out and nearly kills a new character, Leon. Mizu calms him down, and he is taken to the mansion to recover.

In the worst chapter by far, Drago has nightmares, and Blaze and Leon work to finish Bianco Hills. I apologize for the bad quality. It hurts me to read it.

Blaze kicks Leon out, he reaches Ricco Harbour, Drago returns and they meet Diablo, a maniac who plans on wiping everybody out. He unleashes Glooper Blooper, whom is defeated by Blaze and Drago.

The Entrenin Army makes their entrance, destroying Delfino Plaza. Through a lot of luck and Fox and Link coming to the rescue, they are fought off with extra help from Accelerator, a mysterious man whom can control vectors. Blaze is injured in the process.

Drago and Accelerator work through Ricco Harbour, while Blaze gets tortured (I think) by Doctor Mario, whom Mizu kicks out. Darien then brings in Doctor Luigi.

Diablo returns, and unleashes Glooper Blooper yet again, but his helicopter gets shot out of the sky by Accelerator using a rock and his vector powers, causing him to crash into the hills.

Diablo remembers his past, and vows to take down the Entrenin Army by force.

Blaze returns just in time to stop Drago from turning into Darkion again. Accelerator is revealed to have problems with controlling his power.

After some time in Gelato Beach, Onifled is revealed, a mysterious Pianta who wants to release the legendary sand bird. Several residents of the beach know what he is really up to, so Drago, Blaze and Accelerator try to stop him. The sand bird hatches and is revealed to be a phoenix, and Onifled uses a machine to capture part of its energy and summon a dark phoenix.

Drago discovers that he has the power to change his left arm into anything he wants, and mainly uses it for defence. The dark phoenix is defeated, and Onifled is revealed to be part of the Entrenin Army, and escapes before he can be caught.

The Entrenin Army attacks, in the form of pirates, and Drago gets shot in his arm twice by Grisola. Grisola insults Mizu, which causes Drago to instantly transform into Darkion, who proceeds to wipe out the pirates. He and Blaze duel, flame sword VS energy sword, and Blaze comes out victorious. Drago is taken back to the mansion by a returning Leon, and Mizu rejoins the group.

Mizu, Accelerator and Blaze work through the rest of Gelato Beach, and Drago has a chat with Darien. The leader of the Entrenin Army is revealed to be Darien's brother.

Shadow Mario is revealed to be Bowser Jr. Blaze takes it on using Pinna Park's roller coaster, and defeats Bowser Jr, who flies off with Princess Peach towards Corona Mountain.

It is revealed that underneath the park lies a Dalek, which nearly killed Drago, causing him to go into a panic.

The Entrenin Army tries to obtain the Dalek, but almost all of the members that went to retrieve it were wiped out. Mizu questions Drago for being so quick to try to kill the Dalek, despite it being defenseless.

A new foe appears, one who is wanting to blow up Pinna Park to get the attention of Diablo.

* * *

There is a lot to come in the following chapters, including the remainder of Pinna Park, Sirena Beach, Noki Bay, Pianta Village and Corona Mountain, a special tournament after that, and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle taking up the next game.

The chapters will begin to have the chapter number and name inside the chapter itself, so ignore the numbering system that uses, because uploads like this will mess with it. So you'll have to put up with my interruptions. Mwa ha ha.

After every 30 chapters (e.g. 31, 61, 91), there will be another upload similar to this, where the events of the last 30 chapters are laid out, upcoming plans are hinted at, and any changes to the structure of the chapters is discussed. See you in chapter 61!


	32. Chapter 31: Plot Devices

Chapter 31: Plot Devices

 **Music** Yu-Gi-Oh!: Toon World

 _Drago's perspective_

Rain was pouring down across the park, and the wreckage one of the pirate ships in the attraction was burning. We were stood there, looking up at a woman who appeared to have blown it up.

"Diablo…?" I asked.

"YES!" She screamed. "I want my darling to notice me!"

"You do realize that he is a psychopath, right?" I asked.

"He's more than that. He wants to kill everybody in the universe." Blaze said, stepping forward.

"Stop slandering my honey-poo!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't want to be called that..." Mizu muttered.

"What did you do?" Accelerator asked. "Did you blow that pirate ship up?"

"Meeee? Never." She answered. "I just redecorated it."

"Yep, she's a psychopath as well..." I muttered.

"Who even are you?" Blaze said.

"I'm called Selena!" She yelled back.

"How do we subdue her?" Mizu asked. "I can get up there and knock her off, but I risk knocking onto the concrete. It could kill her."

"Perhaps we can calm her down and stop her before she gets out of control." Blaze suggested. Selena could be heard cackling to herself.

"Let us know how you get on." Accelerator said.

"There might be a way..." I said.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

I told them what we needed to do, and they nodded. Before we could say anything else, Selena yelled again.

"Oh look, is the little girly struggling to keep up?" Selena yelled. "Maybe you should have stayed in school another few years!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mizu yelled.

"Aww, did the ickle baby get offended? Aw, boo hoo." Selena yelled.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Mizu yelled, and ran across the park and began making her way up the platforms and around the structures around the park, until she was standing across from Selena.

They stood still for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Selena cocked her head slightly, looking at Mizu with a bemused expression on her face.

"This one has spunk!" Selena exclaimed. "Shame I have to kill you to make my honey-poo notice me." She drew her gun from her pocket and aimed it directly at Mizu. "Any last words, honey?" Mizu looked her dead in the eyes. If looks could kill, Selena would be dead.

"I almost died ten minutes ago." Mizu said, talking slowly. "I am not going to take another chance with fate now!" As soon as she finished her sentence, her amulet started glowing.

"What the-" Blaze said, astonished.

"Why is it glowing?" Accelerator asked.

I was silent. I looked directly at the amulet, and understood. Her inner drive had activated it. She would get a power based on her inner self, but I had no idea what it could be. Fire? No, she's not fiery usually...electricity? No, doesn't suit her...Maybe-

And with that, the rain molecules in the air began to swirl around Mizu, her eyes filled with a raging storm.

"The power to control water..." I muttered, staring in awe. Selena looked on in horror.

"Hey, what gives?!" She yelled. "How are ya doin' that?"

"Leave this place now, or you will regret ever coming here." Mizu warned, her voice deeper than usual.

"No chance!" Selena yelled, and pulled the trigger. Before I could even react, the water swirling around Mizu swished in front of her and blocked the bullet, causing it to fall to the ground, all of its momentum gone.

"Did she just solidify the water?" Accelerator asked.

"I think so...but for the water to make a bullet stop dead, something is unnatural about this." Blaze answered.

"That's my Mizu." I thought, smiling a I looked up.

"Leave me alone, freak!" Selena screamed, firing every bullet that she had, but to no avail. All of the bullets were stopped dead by the water, all falling to the ground with a 'clink'.

"BEGONE!" Mizu roared, sending the water straight at Selena at full thrust. There was a moment when the water hit Selena's chest where time seemed to stop. Then she was sent flying away, landing somewhere on the main island.

"Well...we won't be seeing her for a while." Accelerator said. Blaze was trying to calculate how far she flew, but kept failing and gave up.

I transformed my arm into a grappling hook and shot it near the top of the platform Mizu was standing on, and pulled myself up. She was still standing there, the storm behind her eyes lingering.

"Mizu, it's time to calm down." I said. She turned towards me. The storm lingered, but there was a tiny little bit of sorrow in there, calling for help. I walked over to her and hugged wrapped my arms around her, and she slowly calmed down. She hugged back into me, and for a minute, all was calm. There was not army invading. No surprise invaders. Just the two of us. We swayed a little, and I let her go. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Mizu said, then gave me a quick kiss and jumped down from the platform, using her new-found water powers to create a soft platform using the rain. I fired my arm-grappling hook at the ground and fired it, hitting the ground and nearly injuring myself.

"Note to self: don't do that again." I muttered, holding my left arm as it transformed back. A Shine Sprite flew up from the now extinguished pirate ship, and it came to a rest near us. Accelerator sprinted towards it and grabbed it, and all was quiet. The rain stopped and the clouds over us parted, and the sun came back out again. I had an idea, and called Darien.

"Drago, I saw what happened. I have no idea who or what she is, or where she came from." Darien said, picking up the call almost immediately.

"Honestly, I don't understand how this set of universes hold together, because people turn up at random intervals all the time." I said, shaking my head. "But for now, I have an idea. We need to get through this game quickly, so do you think that you could skip all the non-important missions?"

"On it!" Darien said. Blaze looked at me, cocking his head slightly.

"What are you planning?" He asked. "I can't figure it out."

"Well, this game has kinda dragged on a bit. If we can get through only the important levels, then we can speed this up." I explained.

"Doesn't that kind of ruin the experience?" Mizu asked.

"It's either we go for a great experience or we get through this." I said.

"Good news." Darien said. "I can skip most of them, but there's a few that will still have to be done, I'm afraid. It's down from 25 to 10."

"Awesome!" I cheered.

"Just keep an eye out for Shadow Mario." Darien said, and with that, the call ended.

"Shadow Mario?" Blaze asked. "Hey, where's Accelerator?"

We looked around and saw that Accelerator was missing. We panicked for a second, then saw him sprinting past, chasing after Shadow Mario. Before we could move to help him, he had punched Shadow Mario so hard that he flew across the park.

"Unnecessary..." I muttered.

"Don't forget that you were going to obliterate the self-destructing Dalek..." Mizu muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Eh, I'm trying to forget that one." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

We made our way over to Shadow Mario, who looked at us angrily.

"I'll get you!" He screamed, and disappeared. A Shine Sprite appeared and Blaze grabbed it, sending us back to Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Shadow Mario_

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Blaze said, stretching his arms.

We looked around and saw Shadow Mario running away from us, carrying what appeared to be a Yoshi egg.

"Accelerator, Mizu, take the rooftops. Blaze, cut him off. I'll follow directly behind him, and try to catch him." I said, and we each took a different route.

I ran straight after him, jumping over the two gaps between where I was and the wooden pier, and sped up. I spotted Accelerator and Mizu running across the rooftops at top speed, and caught a glimpse of Blaze making his way around the other side of Delfino Plaza. I ran past the Pianta statue and was catching up with him. He spotted me running behind him and turned towards the fruit marketplace. I chased after him until we were nearing the end of the marketplace, when Blaze came round the corner. Shadow Mario tried to make his way to the beach, but Accelerator landed on the ground in front of him, and Mizu landed behind him. He looked at all four of us, and there was a hatred in his eyes.

"Just take it already!" He yelled. "I'll make you pay soon enough!" And with that, he disappeared. He disappeared, dropping the Yoshi egg, which just sat on the ground. After a second, we could see a little tought cloud come up, showing a cluster of bananas.

"Does it want bananas…?" I asked.

"I'll go steal some!" Blaze said, making a move to head off, before Mizu stopped him.

"Just buy them!" She said, and walked over to the banana seller, paid them, and brought the bananas back, all while Blaze was adjusting his Fez. She placed the bananas near the egg, and it hatched revealing a Yoshi. "It's so cute!" Mizu yelled, and started petting it.

"Yoshi!" It said.

"We got a Yoshi..." I said.

"Hey, what's that light?" Accelerator asked, pointing towards the centre of the Plaza. A light could be seen rising up from the ground, a rainbow colour.

"Looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." I said.

Mizu hopped onto Yoshi and we set off for the centre of Delfino Plaza, unaware that that wasn't the only odd thing there at the time.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Delfino Plaza…_

"So, the foolish fools think that they know it all, do they?" Malik Ishtar asked.

"Malik, where did you even get that idea from?" Florence asked.

"Mr Tweetums told me." Malik answered.

"Oh god, it's going to be one of those days, isn't it?" Florence muttered.

* * *

 **Next time…**

The group discover two different locations that they have to go to. They split up in order to get through them quicker, but an ominous threat looms on the horizon...


	33. Chapter 32: Hotels And Shells

Chapter 32: Hotels, Shells, Poop Decks

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

 _Drago's perspective_

We made out way to the central area of Delfino Plaza, to where we had seen the light. We walked briskly past the marketplace and round the corner, almost doing a u-turn to get around to the central area. We stopped dead in our tracks as soon as we did. There was a rainbow coloured light emanating from a circular pattern on the ground. We moved over towards it and examined the circle.

"Odd. There doesn't seem to be anything unusual about the circle." I said.

"Have you tried turning it off and on?" Blaze asked.

I threw a melon at him, catching him in the head. He flew backwards and landed on the ground, lay there for a few minutes, and picked himself. He rubbed his head.

"Okay, maybe that was a stupid comment..." He said.

"This circle has nothing out of the ordinary about it." Accelerator said. "And I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh you do." Mizu sang. Accelerator shot her a scowl.

"Nothing unusual..." I muttered.

Suddenly, Mizu's Yoshi lifted it's head into the air, and began to sniff around. Mizu jumped off and her Yoshi ran along towards the port, and we followed. It jumped up onto the canopy of one of the market stalls, and went up onto the roof. Blaze and I jumped and hovered up, Accelerator launched himself up, and Mizu quickly made her way up the side of the building. We regrouped, and Yoshi jumped onto the rope connecting the building to the main buildings in the centre of the area. We followed it across and the Yoshi turned to follow the buildings which passed by the area that we started in when we first got to Delfino Plaza. It ran along to the mid-point of the row of buildings, directly across from the Pianta statue. There was a pipe next to where Yoshi had stopped, and for some reason it had a pineapple wedged inside.

"Oh look, that's a big pineapple." Mizu commented, walking up to it and looking at it. As she jumped around it, trying to figure out it's secrets, I looked at Blaze and Accelerator.

"Why is there a pineapple in a pipe?" Blaze said, looking slightly distressed.

"After the craziness that we've had so far, I think this is best left unanswered." Accelerator said, trying not to laugh.

"We need to figure out how to remove the pineapple..." I said. "Hey, I wonder if...Mizu, could you get Yoshi to try to eat that pineapple?"

"Sure!" Mizu chirped, and jumped on Yoshi. Yoshi stuck it's tongue out and ate the pineapple, leaving the pipe clear. We walked over to it and saw that it was a portal.

"It looks like this is a portal...But then again, that light over there could also be one as well." I said, looking over at the light emanating from the centre of the plaza.

"Perhaps we should split up." Blaze suggested. "Accelerator and I will head down this pipe, while you and Mizu investigate the light."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Accelerator said, and jumped into the pipe.

"Good luck out there soldier." I said, high-fiving Blaze.

"Good luck!" Mizu squealed.

"Sayonara." Blaze said, and jumped into the pipe.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"Make our way back to that light?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Mizu said, and we made our way back down to the source of the light.

Mizu got off of her Yoshi and we tried to figure out how to operate it. Try as we might, there was nothing that we could find.

"The sun is getting to me..." Mizu said, looking into the sky. Suddenly, she disappeared.

"What the-" I said, shocked. I ordered Yoshi to return to it's egg so that we could come back for it later, and I looked up into the sky as well. After a second, I teleported away from Delfino Plaza.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Sirena Beach_

 _Blaze's perspective_

We appeared on a beach. It wasn't Gelato Beach, because there were no large spherical creatures walking about. The beach itself stretched along for about two hundred metres along the edge, and went in about twenty metres. There were several deck chairs laid out across the beach, each with a parasol above it. There were several creatures which appeared to be inside shells lying on some of the deck chairs, and I assumed that they were residents of Delfino Isle. Looking inward, there were a few trees dotted around the edge of the area, near the cliff faces. We headed inwards and passed by a fountain, and several more deck chairs. There were two circular drink stands near the centre of the area, but the biggest feature was what stood in the centre of the area: the Hotel Delfino.

"Hey, I just realised something." I said. "This area is shaped like a GameCube controller!"

I pointed to the layout of the paths. The two drink stands served as the analogue stick and c-stick.

"Wow, that is awesome!" Accelerator replied. We walked up to the hotel and found the hotel manager cowering by the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-it's them!" He whimpered.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Th-them!" He whimpered. Accelerator was getting agitated.

"Listen mister, we don't have all day." He snarled. "Who are 'them'?"

"Th-they are...THEY ARE BACK!" He screamed, pointing towards the beach. We turned around to see three pirate ships moving towards the beach, the central one being the biggest. They all had the same flag as the last one we had seen. And standing at the front of the central ship, was…

"Grisola..." Accelerator snarled.

"It's three ships against the two of you!" The manager squealed.

"Then it is an even fight." I said, drawing my energy sword and activating it. We charged down the beach as the cannonfire began to rain down on us, determined to wipe them off of the map.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Noki Bay_

 _Drago's perspective_

I appeared and stumbled, Mizu catching me before I fell over.

"Thanks." I said, dusting myself off. "Where are we?"

"It's beautiful." Mizu said, looking around in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you." I commented.

"Shush." Mizu said, blushing slightly.

I looked around and got a scope of the area. We appeared to be in a section of the island that was indented. We were obviously at sea level, due to the fact that there was water all around us. There were a few pads floating around like the one we were on, which were there to help people get around the area. There was a large spire rising out of the water with a path spiraling around it, and from the top it seemed possible to jump over to a very large shell. There was a massive waterfall booming out from inside the cliffface on the opposite side of the area from us. I couldn't tell what, but there was something about the water around us that seemed off. While there was more to the area, I couldn't see from where I was, so we decided to start exploring the area. As we were walking about, Mizu looked happy.

"This place is peaceful." She said.

"Yeah, makes a change. Almost nothing to hurt us except our own mistakes, no crazy people trying to kill us, it makes a nice break." I replied. We were quiet f

"How about we head up there?" Mizu asked, pointing to the upper cliffs on the farthest-right side of the area.

"Sure!" I replied. "Shall we take the spiral route to the shell, m'lady?"

"Certainly, young prince." Mizu answered, and we held each others hands and jumped from pad to pad until we got to the spiral pillar.

We began walking up and around, in awe of the scenery around us. Once we got near the top, we found a tightrope connecting the pillar to the cliff we wanted to get to.

"Would you like to go first, or shall I?" I asked, but Mizu was already halfway across. "I guess that answers my question..."

"Come on!" Mizu yelled once she reached the other side. "It isn't that high up!"

I looked down and saw that we were very high up in the air.

"That's more of a lie than the cake!" I yelled back.

"Just do it!" Mizu yelled.

I swallowed and stepped onto the a few seconds. "Huh, guess there is no curse on my sentences."

"How about we head up there?" Mizu asked, pointing to the upper cliffs on the farthest-right side of the area.

"Sure!" I replied. "Shall we take the spiral route to the shell, m'lady?"

"Certainly, young prince." Mizu answered, and we held each others hands and jumped from pad to pad until we got to the spiral pillar.

We began walking up and around, in awe of the scenery around us. Once we got near the top, we found a tightrope connecting the pillar to the cliff we wanted to get to.

"Would you like to go first, or shall I?" I asked, but Mizu was already halfway across. "I guess that answers my question..."

"Come on!" Mizu yelled once she reached the other side. "It isn't that high up!"

I looked down and saw that we were very high up in the air.

"That's more of a lie than the cake!" I yelled back.

"Just do it!" Mizu yelled.

I swallowed and stepped onto the tightrope. I quickly shuffled across, doing my best not to look down. I could feel my heart racing, and it didn't slow down until I collapsed into Mizu's arms once I reached the end.

"Note to self..." I said, catching my breath. "Spend less time in the air..."

"You did well, my sweet prince." Mizu said, then bent her head down and kissed me.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, then she pulled her head back and we pulled ourselves up.

"So...what now?" I asked.

"Maybe we could just sit here for a while, and relax..." Mizu said.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _FNAF 4 Fan Song: March Onward To Your Nightmare (DAGames)_

"You know what?" I asked. "I think we should-" But before I could finish my sentence, a deafening explosion was heard.

I quickly stood in front of Mizu to try to protect her from harm, and looked around. After a few seconds, there was another explosion, and this one sounded closer. The ground shook beneath our feet, and when the sound of the explosion died down, we could hear multiple helicopters. We looked into the distance and saw multiple flying towards us, firing rockets at the cliffs around the area. As each one hit it's target, bits of the cliff fell off and smashed into the ground. We had to jump onto a bit of the cliff that was closer in, as the section we were on began to crack and fall.

"Woah!" I yelled.

"Oh my gooood, how the hell did I make it?" Mizu asked, panting. We stood up and turned around as the main helicopter came in front of us.

The helicopter was purely black in colour, and it was obviously an attack helicopter, with multiple missiles and guns situated underneath the wings. There was a cannon built on top, with a seat for the person to sit in while firing. There was a glass casing around the seat. The person controlling the cannon lifted up the hatch and stood up, looking directly at us. They cocked their head slightly to the left, and contemplated us. They put their head back into their normal position, and sat back down, pulling the glass casing down with them. The cannon looked like it began to charge up, with almost no warning.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, but it seemed to be too late. The cannon was about to fire, when it just...stopped. The blades began to slow as well. "What…?"

"Aaaaaagh...ah? What? Why isn't it firing?" Mizu asked.

"I think I have our answer." I said, pointing up to the top of the cliffs to our right.

Up on top of the cliff was a man in a black leather shirt and jeans, holding an EMP gun, aiming at the helicopter. He lowered the EMP as the helicopter blades stopped spinning, and the helicopter began to fall. Diablo looked directly at the falling helicopter, and there was an evil smirk on his face.

"Now my revenge begins." He said. "I shall bring about the downfall of the Entrenin Army!"

The person sitting behind the cannon pushed a button and was ejected into the air, and turned on their jet pack. They hovered in front of us for a few seconds, and pointed directly at me.

"You will fall before the Entrenin Army, and as for you..." They said, turnng and pointing to Diablo. "You shall pay for the damage you have caused. Army of the damned, DESTROY THIS ISLAND!" They yelled. As they finished their sentence, I knew that the Entrenin Army was beginning their assault on the island.

"They're going to war!" Mizu yelled.

"This isn't war." I said. "This is a massacre. And if we don't stop this...then it's game over."

 _Music stops_

 _Back at the mansion…_

Darien was typing rapidly at the controls, trying to get things to work. He finally got something working.

"YES! MOLTO BENE!" He yelled. "Listen up, everybody. The Entrenin Army have begun their invasion. And we are going to challenge them head on. Return the fight! End this battle quickly! For we are the Warriors Of The Multiverse!"

 **Next time…**

The battle for Delfino Isle begins, and everything changes. With Diablo temporarily on their side, can Drago and Mizu survive before reinforcements arrive? Who are the Warriors Of The Multiverse? And can Blaze and Accelerator take on the might of the Entrenin Army Pirates on their own?


	34. Chapter 33: The Raggedy Man

Chapter 33: The Raggedy Man

 _ **Music**_ _Pokemon Platinum: Team Galactic Grunt Battle_

 _Drago's perspective_

The helicopters begun their assault on Noki Bay, and I suspect that the rest of the island was under attack at the same time. Diablo quickly switched to a rocket launcher and shot straight at one of the helicopters, catching it in the side with a huge explosion. The helicopter let out a few more explosions, and finally exploded in a huge ball of fire, almost taking out several other helicopters. There were still five helicopters left, which moved apart so that the rockets would find it harder to hit them. Diablo jumped down and landed on the cliff that was at a similar height to us, and looked directly at me. He began mouthing words.

"Put aside our differences for now, and let us fight back against them." He mouthed. I nodded.

"Mizu, we're working with Diablo on this one." I said.

"Today is a weeeird day." Mizu said.

"Right, we need to work out how we are going to take on five attack helicopters with a transforming arm, water manipulation and a psychopath with a rocket launcher." I said, trying to figure out what we could do.

"Are you an idiot?" Mizu asked.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"We are in an area with water, baka." Mizu explained, smiling.

"Oooh, you are brilliant!" I yelled. "Absolutely fantastic!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her quickly, then pulled back. "Do you think you can do it?"

"I can try." Mizu replied.

She concentrated hard on controlling the water around her, and little by little, I could see the water beginning to move towards her. The helicopters began firing, but I quickly transformed my arm into a reflect barrier, sending the missiles right back at them, forcing them to dodge quickly. One was unlucky, and got blown out of the sky, the wreckage falling into the sea below. The others prepared to fire again, when a rocket flew right into another one, blowing it up straight away and causing the wreckage to fall into the sea as well.

"REVENGE!" Diablo yelled, and began reloading his rocket launcher.

One of the helicopters turned to face Diablo and fired multiple missiles.

"NOOO!" I yelled, but Diablo had ideas of his own.

He whistled, and there was the sound of a motorbike revving up, and without warning, a motorbike skidded around next to him. He jumped on it and quickly accelerated towards the edge, and with the press of a button, the motorbike leapt through the air, flying over the helicopters, landing on the same cliff as us, and skidded to a halt. Diablo jumped off and aimed the rocket launcher at the helicopters, which were turning to face us.

"I may have a rocket launcher, but there are three of them and we can't destroy all of them quickly enough." Diablo said.

"...Perhaps we can." I said.

"HOW?" Diablo yelled.

"Through the power of water." Mizu said.

We looked at her just in time to see her raise her hands, bringing the water from the sea below up to our level. The pilots of the helicopters looked around in shock, before the water smashed into them with a wave of Mizu's hands. The helicopters began to fall as the blades stopped working, and one by one, they fell into the sea below, exploding as they hit they hit the bottom. The commander looked around from his position above us with their jetpack.

"You may have slowed us down from here, but WE WILL NOT FALL! OUR ARMIES ARE AT WORK DESTROYING THIS ISLAND, AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" They yelled, then boosted into the air, and out of sight.

I looked over at Mizu, who was pulling out of the 'destroy everything with water' state. I stroked her hair and looked into her eyes, as she looked into mine.

"I'm proud of you." I said. Mizu blushed. "You just took down three attack helicopters with a wave of your hand."

"I can take something else down." She said, and startled me with a kiss. She let go and held my head in front of her, as I panted slightly. "See?"

"EW EW EW!" Diablo yelled. "Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff! You're making me feel sick!"

"HONEY-POO!" A familiar high-pitched voice squealed. "I FOUND YOU! LOVE MEEEE!"

"What the-" Diablo said in surprise, as Selena came bounding along towards him. "Gaaaagh, I'll meet you both at Ricco Haaaarbour!" He yelled, as he ran off with Selena chasing after him.

"He may need to learn to stomach love." I said.

"She's going to chase him for days..." Mizu said.

"We need to get to Ricco Harbour." I said. "The rest of the island is under attack, so wiping the Entrenin Army out there will hopefully slow them down."

"I see a boat over there!" Mizu said, pointing to the shore down below. "Meet you there!" She said, and jumped, using her water powers to soften her landing and quickly make her way to the boat.

"...How far do they plan on going…" I muttered, as I transformed my left arm into a grappling hook. I jumped off, and fired the grappling hook at the opposite cliff just before I landed. I swung over to the boat and landed in it just as Mizu got in.

"I take it that I'm rowing?" I asked.

"The fun is yours." Mizu beamed.

I began rowing the boat out while Mizu directed me, and we set off to fight for Ricco Harbour..

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Sonic And The Black Knight: Fight The Knight_

 _Blaze's perspective_

A group of around eight Entrenin grunts landed in front of us as we made our way towards the beach, and were showing no signs of letting us pass.

"You will regret what you have done." I growled, taking an offensive stance.

The first grunt came charging at me, but fell to my blade, crumpling to the floor. The second one was warier of me, and circled around me until the third and fourth ones could join them. They continued to circle around me as I looked for an opening, when a fifth grunt flew into one of the ones circling me. I looked at Accelerator to see him sending the grunts flying back into trees and walls at full force.

"Pathetic fools." He exclaimed. "Did you honestly think that you could defeat me?"

I used the distraction to quickly slice the remaining two grunts near me, and once they crumpled to the floor, we were able to continue onward. We got to the beach and two more groups of eight dropped down near us, a group of each side.

"We must stop them before they encircle us." I explained to Accelerator.

"ON IT!" He yelled, charging head-first into the group nearest him.

Within seconds, a few of them had been sent flying across the sea, one of them smashing through the hull of one of the pirate ships, just enough above water level that no water could get in. I charged at the group nearest me and took three down with one swing, then taking the fourth down with another. I kicked the fifth in the chest as they tried to charge at me, and kicked the sixth in the head. The seventh and eighth grunts backed away a little, staring at my Energy Sword with fear in their eyes. With one swift movement I cut both of them down, just as Accelerator finished dealing with his group.

"We made it to the beach, what do we do now?" I yelled to him.

"We could always wait for them to come to us!" He yelled back.

"Remind me to slap you!" I yelled.

"I think I-wait, is that a blue police box?" He asked. I looked over at the oncoming pirate ships, and immediately deactivated my Energy Sword..

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Doctor Who: I Am The Doctor_

A blue police box was flying towards the beach, and it looked a little bit out of control. It smashed into one of the pirate ships as it flew along, causing a lot of damage to the hull of the pirate ship on the left. The police box flew back away from it and smashed into the front of the middle pirate ship, taking a large chunk out of the front. It flew over to the beach and hovered down, finally coming to a rest between Accelerator and I. The door opened and out stepped a man. He was around 5'10", had his dark brown hair styled to the right slightly, and had a red bowtie on. He was wearing a pink striped, buttoned t-shirt with a brown tweed jacket over it, and had dark grey jeans on with raggity boots on. He had a slightly larger chin than what was generally normal. He looked at us and smiled.

"I'm the Doctor." He said. "Got any fish fingers and custard?"

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE DOCTOR!" I squealed. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Calm it." Accelerator said, walking over and bopping me on the head. "I'm Accelerator, he's Blaze. How are we going to deal with those pirate ships?"

"Easy!" The Doctor said. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the middle pirate ship. He pressed a button on it and it made a high-pitched mechanical noise, but nothing happened. "WOOD!" He exclaimed. "My greatest enemy."

I was busy fangirling. Accelerator sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere." He said.

"There's one thing you always need to count on." The Doctor said.

"Which is?" Accelerator asked.

"I always have a backup plan." He said.

With that, two Arwings came soaring down from the sky, shooting at the pirate ships. The left and right pirate ships were under heavy fire, and several of the crew jumped overboard as multiple fires sprouted on the ships, then multiple small explosions, then one large explosion engulfing the entire ship and causing the wreckage to sink. The third pirate ship got to the beach and the Entrenin Army began pouring off. The Arwings looped back round and flew over us, Fox and Falco jumping out and landing near us.

"Fox, reporting for duty!" Fox said.

"Falco homing in on the targets." Falco said.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Halo 2 Anniversary: Unyielding Soul_

"Five VS at least a hundred..." Accelerator muttered, as the Entrenin Army continued to march off of the ship, moving to create a long line of at least a hundred units, spearheaded by our old friend Grisola.

"Yeah, but we aren't going to back down easily." I said, activating my Energy Sword.

"This will be tough. Watch your backs!" Fox said.

"This will be a piece of cake." Falco said, aiming his blaster at several grunts.

"YOU!" Grisola yelled. "THANKS TO YOU, I GOT YELLED AT FOR A SOLID HOUR!"

"Does this have a mute button..." The Doctor muttered to himself, looking at his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I SHALL ENACT MY REVENGE AND WIPE OUT THIS ISLAND!" Grisola roared.

"Prepare for battle!" The second-in-command roared.

"EN-TRE-NIN! EN-TRENIN! EN-TRE-NIN!" The army chanted.

"CHAAARGE!" I yelled, and we charged at the Entrenin Army, taking by surprise, since they hadn't expected us to rush in.

I immediately cut through several grunts within seconds of the battle starting. Accelerator charged straight into them and sent several flying before they could react. The Doctor quickly used his Sonic Screwdriver to temporarily disable all guns in the area, meaning that the entire army in front of us was open to attack. Fox and Falco swooped in and disabled a dozen grunts with lightning-quick attacks. I took that as a personal challenge and wiped out another dozen, and the Entrenin Army was already cut in half. They had been trained to shoot, not melee. As such, we were destroying them. More and more fell as we battled one, eventually narrowing them down to ten. One slice from me took out two, Accelerator kicked another one in the chest, sending him flying into another one, Fox stunned two with his blaster and took them out, and Falco kicked his reflector at the remaining four, and I'm sure that he was showing off as it took out all four of them. All that was left was Grisola, who stood there, shaking in fear.

"Y-y-you took out one hundred w-with only f-five?!" She whispered. "W-what are you…?"

"We are the Warriors of the Multiverse." The Doctor said, walking up to her. "Tell your boss that the multiverse is defended!"

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Fleet_

Grisola smirked unexpectedly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We didn't just send some feeble ships to this location." She said, her smirk turning into a fully-blown grin. "We sent AN ENTIRE ARMY!" As soon as she stopped talking, the ground began to shake.

"W-what's going on?" Accelerator yelled.

"I'm detecting a huge pressure coming from...the sea? This can't be right." The Doctor said.

"Oh it is." Girsola said. "Watch."

She raised her arms up to shoulder-level, and aimed her palms toward the sky. The sea behind her began to split apart, and up rose a humoungus mechanic bridge, at least twenty metres wide, and it came to a rest at sea level. Within seconds, we could hear the sounds of motorbikes, jeeps, tanks, etc. coming from the other end of the bridge.

"They should arrive in, oh, about three minutes." Grisola said smugly.

"This is bad..." Falco muttered.

"Darien!" Fox yelled to his communicator. "Are you getting this?"

"Loud and clear." Darien replied. "I'm trying to find a way to stop them, but the bridge appears to be resistant to explosions, which puts a crack in the plan."

"Speaking of cracks..." Accelerator muttered. "What is that?"

We looked to where he was pointing, and saw a long, jagged crack on the pirate ship, and it was glowing white. The Doctor looked mortified, but shook it off.

"Nothing we need to focus on right now." He said. "There has to be something we can do...we can't let this island fall!"

"Nothing can be done." Grisola said. "This is the end of this stinking island, and you will fall with it.2

 **At Delfino Plaza…**

Florence was pacing near the lighthouse, while Florence was leaning against it.

"Florence, this is a problem." Malik complained.

"I personally thought that it was brilliant."Florence replied, the sarcasm dripping over the floor.

"There must be something we can do!" Malik said.

"I have an idea." Florence said. "But we need to be patient..."

 _Music stops_

 **Next time…**

The assault on Delfino Island has taken a terrible turn. With the Entrenin Army sending in a large amount of resources, hope seems lost. But never one to give up, Blaze knows that he has to find a way to win. And the battle for Ricco Harbour is over before Drago and Mizu even reach there, and they find themselves searching the ruins for survivors while being hunted. Diablo is the wild-card. How far will he go to stop the Entrenin Army? And will he endanger the lives of our heroes in doing so…?


	35. Chapter 34: The Devastated Ricco Harbour

After this chapter, there will be no other 'main' chapters until next year. However, there will be a Christmas special uploaded on...well...Christmas, and that will be the last upload of the year.

Also, you'll need to add "www . youtube . com" (no spaces) to the URL when typing in the links to the music, as it keeps deleting that part.

* * *

 _ **Music**_ _Owl City: Captains And Cruiseships ( watch?v=iErffCMTmzA)_

 _Drago's perspective_

As I rowed the boat past Delfino Plaza, Mizu and I were having a conversation about mermaids.

"...If they were real, we would have found them by now." I said.

"We haven't seen all the ocean!" Mizu replied.

"We've seen enough." I said.

"My thighs touch!" Mizu said. "That makes me a mermaid!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" I replied.

"Yes it does, la lala lalala!" Mizu sang.

"I...eh, whatever." I said, and continued rowing. We were getting near Ricco Harbour now. "Hey Mizu, look! There's...Ricco...Harbour..."

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Harmony Of Heroes: Sad Underground ( watch?v=1MG48CbCTAs)_

Ricco Harbour was in ruins. Despite still being a few hundred metres away, we could see collapsed scaffolding, ships that had half-sunk, and a few random fires.

"We were too late..." Mizu muttered.

"This is bad." I said. "They didn't just attack the area, they destroyed it."

"Why would they do that?" Mizu asked. "All those innocent watch?v=iErffCMTmzAeople..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey…" I said, moving over to her and wrapping my arms around her. "We'll find them. And we'll make them pay." Mizu sniffed.

"Yeah, we will." She said.

"Right, we need to get there a bit quicker." I said, and moved back to the back of the boat. I transformed my arm into a motor, and we sped towards Ricco Harbour, and I transformed my arm back to normal just in time so that we slowed down near where we could get off. "Come on." I said.

We climbed up the ruined wall near the market side of Ricco Harbour, and looked at our surroundings. The markets were destroyed, the only remaining stalls on fire. The buildings lined against the cliff wall were in ruins, some completely destroyed, others barely standing. The walkways in the air had mostly collapsed, only a few left standing. The boats that usually sat in the harbour had almost all sunk, with the large cruise ship half-sunken. There were random fires dotted around the harbour. The most noticeable destruction was the stone tower. It had fallen over, crashing into the raised section of the harbour. There was wreckage from the tower strewn across the harbour, some of it right next to us. There were no signs of anybody in the area.

"I-I can't look..." Mizu said, burying her head into my chest. I said nothing and patted her on the back. After a few minutes, I spoke.

"We need to search for survivors." I said. Mizu looked at me and nodded.

We walked over to the ruined buildings, and searched inside of them to see if we could find any survivors. But the more we searched, the less hopeful we were. We finished searching the last building and came out with no survivors.

"There must be someone around here..." I muttered.

"I don't think there is…" Mizu said. "It's as if anybody here has been taken away..."

"That's it!" I said. "The Entrenin Army have taken all of the civilians! ...Although I have no idea why..."

"We should go rescue them!" Mizu proclaimed.

"Yes, let's walk up to their front door and get them back." I said. "Unfortunately, we don't have enough people to help us with that."

"Oh...right." Mizu said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait, shh." I whispered to Mizu. She looked confused, but was quiet.

The sound of metal stomping on the ground could be heard.

"What is that?" I whispered.

The sounds were getting closer with every passing second.

"It sounds...as if people were wearing a full suit of armour..." Mizu whispered.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** watch?v=MPhKsopNbps_

"Hide!" I whispered. We ducked into an alcove, out of the main path. We sat there for a few seconds, waiting to see what was making the sound. The sound got closer and closer, until we saw two ominous figures marching past.

They were around 7' 5", but their height wasn't the feature that drew our attention. They were completely covered in what seemed like a silver suit of armour, but they were actually proper metal men. They had a circular logo on their chest which was shaped like a 'C', and was on a slightly raised section. The legs had a slightly similar appearance to flares, albeit with a thin metallic rod down the outside of each leg. The arms were quite similar to the legs. The head was the most interesting part. Where the eyes should be were two black, empty sockets, each with a small indent at the outward lower corner, obviously for collecting condensation. The mouth area was just a thin black rectangle. Connecting where te ears should be was a long rod of metal which turned at ninety degree angles, forming a square around the head.

The metal men walked past us, then stopped just ahead of us. They turned to face the sea, and put their arms in front of their chests. They stood for a second, then lowered their arms.

"STAND STILL. DO NOT MOVE." Came the cry that we knew all to well.

"It's General Gris..." I muttered.

"Waaah, I hate him!" Mizu moaned.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED." Continued General Gris. "PREPARE TO BE TAKEN BACK AND DISSECTED."

The metal men contemplated what he said. They looked at General Gris with their cold, dead faces. The one of the right spoke.

"Your weapons are obsolete. Resistance is futile." The metal man said, with an emotionless, robotic voice.

"Oh yeah?" General Gris asked.

"You are using lead-based bullets fired from basic mechanical weaponry." It said. "These weapons are unable to affect us."

"So, you are going to resist, then?" General Gris asked. "With twenty of us and only two of you?"

"Numbers do not matter. You will be deleted." The metal man on the left said. Then it clicked in my head.

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"What is it?" Mizu asked.

"They are Cybermen. Once human, but constantly upgraded themselves to become better, eventually removing all emotion, leaving them as emotionless metal men who desire to upgrade the universe..." I explained.

"ALL UNITS!" General Gris yelled. "OPEN FIRE!"

The sound of hundreds of bullets being fired filled the air, as the gathered members of the Entrenin Army fired on the Cybermen. The Cybermen stood still as the bullets bounced off of their armoured skin, harmlessly falling to the ground. The Entrenin Army stopped firing, and the grunts lowered their weapons and looked at the Cybermen, with a terrified look on their faces.

"I'm...just going to...make a tactical retreat..." General Gris said, and turned and ran as fast as he could.

The Cybermen opened fire with lasers built into their arms, shooting down grunt after grunt, their screams of agony filling the air. There were constant screams, and then, silence.

"Targets deleted." The left Cyberman said. "Moving to stage two of conquest."

"Report back to headquarters." The right Cyberman said, and they raised their arms to their chests, and teleported away.

We waited a few seconds, then walked out of the alcove we were hidden in. Littered around us were the bodies of the grunts who had died due to the Cybermen, all nineteen of them.

"Dead..." I muttered, bending down and looking at one. "The laser must have done internal damage, because there is no outward damage..."

"I don't wanna meet them again..." Mizu muttered, hugging into me.

"If we're lucky, then we won't have to." I said. "Wait a minute…Diablo said that he would meet us here, and we took the long way round. So...where is he?"

On that note, Diablo flew over us on his motorcycle, skidding to a halt in front of us.

Music stops

 **Music** Highway To Hell ( watch?v=qKggnBh2Mdw)

"Looks like I was late to the party." Diablo said, looking around at the bodies around us.

"We watched nineteen grunts die right in front of us." Mizu said. "You could have been a bit quicker!"

"Sorry about that." Diablo apologized. "Serena was constantly hounding me, and I ended up having to shake her off around Delfino Plaza."

"I suspect that the Entrenin Army won't be back here." I said. "They lost nineteen units, but still destroyed the area. My question is: why were the Cybermen here?"

"Perhaps they were just making a one time appearance?" Mizu asked.

"No..." I said. "What would the point in that be?"

"Scouting mission." Diablo said. We turned to look at him. "There were how many?"

"Two." Mizu and I said in unison, looking at each other for a second.

"That is a good number to use for a scouting mission. It's what I would do." Diablo said.

"But why would they be scouting here?" I asked. "There is nothing of importance here.

"There was the Dalek." Mizu said. "That can't be a random thing that just happens to be here."

"Of course, the Dalek!" I yelled. "I'm a complete idiot!"

"What?" Mizu asked.

"Of course!" Diablo yelled. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"What in the Moon Kingdom are you both talking about?" Mizu said, getting agitated.

"This island isn't just an ordinary island!" I said. "This place has a powerful artifact, so powerful in fact that it could tear the universe apart, if it fell into the wrong hands!"

"And how do you know this?" Mizu asked.

"I..." I began, but couldn't think how. "I guess I just do…?"

"Whatever." Diablo said. "We need to get to the centre of the action."

"Well..where is it?" I asked.

"I think I can help with that." Said a voice.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Halo 2 Anniversary: Unyielding Soul ( watch?v=M6EHkAvFKec)_

 _Blaze's perspective_

"If we have to fight our way through them all, then so be it." I said. "Today will NOT be the day that Isle Delfino falls. Today is the day that we rise up and take our place in the pantheon of heroes, remembered for our heroic attempt to stop the Entrenin Army! Tonight, there shall be one side victorious. And that will be us! CHAAAAARGE!"

There was a rousing cheer from the few of us gathered, and we moved to the bridge, prepared to fight to the death. Fox and Falco aimed their lasers across the bridge, ready to fire on command, while The Doctor communicated with Darien. Accelerator and I stood still, ready for the oncoming battle.

"How are we going to win this one?" Accelerator asked.

"I wish I knew..." I muttered. "We are outnumbered heavily, and we don't have that much in terms of firepower."

"Blaze, you might want to take that back." The Doctor said. And with that there was a huge tremble across the ground.

"What the-" I yelled in surprise.

"Surprise attack?!" Accelerator asked.

"No..." I said, looking behind us.

Coming from directly behind us was a large number of tanks, drop ships, jeeps and general units. The tanks were brown in colour, with four treads between the two sides, soldiers sitting on the sections that were covering the treads. In the centre of the back, there was a raised cannon, which was as long as the tank itself. The drop-ships were light brown, and had the pilot seat at the front, with the wings extending from the uppermost part of the drop-ship. The jeeps were open-top, had bulky tires, and had room for a driver and a passenger. There was a turret positioned in the centre of the back, which could carry a gunner. The assembled army got near us and began spreading out over the area, covering all areas of attack. The commander walked up to us.

"At ease, soldiers." He said to the small platoon of soldiers walking with him. They lowered their guns. "Am I right in saying that you boys are fighting a war?"

"Yes sir." Accelerator said.

"I hate guns..." The Doctor muttered, turning his back and looking around the area.

"This will be tough, but we shall help you in your struggle. Sergent Johnson, of the UNSC army. ." He said, introducing himself and putting his arm out.

"Blaze." I said taking his arm into a handshake.

"Accelerator." Accelerator said.

"Fox." Fox said.

"Falco." Falco said.

"The Doctor." The Doctor said.

"You an actual doctor, or..." Johnson asked.

"I can't remember anymore." The Doctor said. "1

"I have some scouts out scouting." Johnson said. "We need to be wary of attack from any angle."

"SIR!" One of the soldiers yelled, running up to us. "The scouts have spotted the Entrenin Army."

"Excellent." Johnson said. "Coming from what direction?"

"All." The soldier replied. Johnson looked at him for a moment.

"Get back and prepare to fight." He said, and the soldier went back. "ALL UNITS, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" He yelled, and the army moved to defend the area from attack from all directions. There was a rumbling coming from the ground, and very soon after, the Entrenin Army began streaming in from all around us. As the hills became crowded with the Entrenin Army, the part of the army that was traveling across the bridge came into sight. We were truly surrounded on all sides.

"This is where we make our greatest stand." I said. "Who's with me?"

"WE ARE!" The entire army yelled.

With that, we prepared for the greatest battle of our lives.

 _Music stops_

* * *

 **Next time…**

Drago, Mizu and Diablo encounter someone who claims to be able to help them, but who are they really? And as Blaze, Accelerator and the rest prepare for battle, who will emerge victorious? The Entrenin Army is pulling out all the stops to destroy Delfino Isle, but what do they really want?

* * *

Location: unknown

"And so they prepared for battle. The greatest battle yet. The battle in which everything would change. For this was the day that Blaze discovered his inner dark side. And this was the day that the world fell."


	36. Chapter 34-2: Christmas 2015

Christmas Special 2015

 _ **Music**_ _Slade: Merry Xmas Everybody ( watch?v=0A8KT365wlA)_

 _Drago's perspective_

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the fortress,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a Mouser.

The Kurboh Shoes were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Mario soon would be there.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were nestled all snug in their heads,

While visions of mushrooms danced in their heads.

And mamma Bowser in his 'kerchief, and Peach trying to sneak out the door,

Were ready for a long winters nap.

When out on the courtyard there arose such a clatter,

And Bowser sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he moved like a blue shell,

Tore up the bars and threw up the blinds.

The Silver Milenniumn lit up the fallen snow,

Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature kart, and eight tiny Yoshi.

With a little plump driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Mario.  
More rapid than Shy Guys his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Red! Now, Blue! Now, Yellow and Black!  
On, Green! On, Pink! On, on Orange and Brown!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now flutter away! Flutter away! Flutter away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the castle-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of games, and St Mario too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little foot.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Mario came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his overalls were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of games he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a double cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like Link's bow,  
And the mustache above his mouth was as black as the night.

A string of spaghetti he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smell it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old plumber,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the Kuribohs shoes, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his mustache,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose, his tanooki tail working overdrive!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team of Yoshis gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy-a Christmas to all-a, and to all-a good night! Here we go!""

"And you're not getting another one." Darien said, closing the book of Christmas tales.

We were gathered in the living room-esque area of the mansion. The lights were off, leaving only the light from the fireplace to light up the room. We were arranged in a semi-circle, with Darien in the chair in the centre. From his left, clockwise: Accelerator was shooting bits of dust at high velocities out of boredom, Blaze was wearing his fez and was looking excited, I had my arm around Mizu, who had laid her head on my shoulder was was softly sleeping. Fox was fiddling with the insides of his blaster, while Falco threw his reflector into the air. The Doctor was aiming his Sonic Screwdriver around, pointing at random things and making the Sonic make random noises.

"It's nearly Christmas..." I said.

"That it is." Darien said. "What tipped you off? The tinsel? The Christmas tree? The calender?"

I looked at Mizu, who was softly sleeping away.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FEZ!" Blaze yelled, chasing Accelerator around the room, who had stolen Blaze's fez.

"Quiet you two." The Doctor said. "I'm trying to reverse the polarity of this bookcase."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" I asked.

"Nope!" He replied. "It's never stopped me before."

Mizu yawned really cutely, and I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"You are so cuuuute!" I squealed.

"I am not!" She squeaked. I continued hugging her tightly while Blaze chased Accelerator. The Doctor put his Sonic Screwdriver away.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to wish you a merry Christmas." He said.

"Yep." Darien said.

We all turned towards the viewer.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" We all yelled. " AND HAVE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


	37. Chapter 35: The Downfall Of Isle Delfino

Chapter 35: The Downfall Of Delfino

 _ **Music**_ _Halo 2 Anniversary: Unyielding Soul_

 _Blaze's perspective_

No sooner had we moved into position, the battle began. Missiles were fired from both sides. Many missed, but a few hit their targets, and we lost several Warthog jeeps and they lost a lot of grunts. I charged at the army invading from the bridge, supported by a platoon of soldiers. As I ran towards the Entrenin Army, shots flew past me from behind me, intentionally missing me and striking multiple grunts, disabling a number of them. A tank flew overhead, and I knew that Accelerator was just getting warmed up.

I reached the army and began slicing my way through any grunt that stood in my way. As each one fell, more seemed to replace them, but I didn't care. I drew a second energy sword and began slicing faster with each arm, cutting down hordes of grunts. I leapt forward and landed on the hatch door of one of their tanks. I stabbed through the hatch and lifted the lid off, before throwing a grenade inside and leaping off. Before any of the grunts could react, the tank exploded from the inside, taking out a large portion of the ones standing near it. I quickly sliced through the ones standing in between me and another tank, and quickly got a grenade inside of that one as well. It exploded, taking part of the bridge with it. The edges of the bridge were much weaker, it seemed. I kept that in mind as I made my way to the next tank. I was facing a lot less resistance than anticipated, but I saw hordes of grunts being gunned down by the UNSC troops supporting me. As I climbed onto the third tank, another flew overhead, smashing down near me, clipping the tank and taking it with it. I had to jump off quickly, and both tanks crashed along the bridge, falling into the ocean. I looked back at the island to see that one of the hills was in complete chaos. Tanks, jeeps, etc. were all flying through the air. I knew that Accelerator had taken that area himself, because if anybody else was fighting alongside him, odds are they would be injured or even possibly killed by his rampage.

I turned my attention back to my area, and did a very quick count of the remaining Entrenin Army members. Most of the grunts were on the ground, with either bullet wounds or long cuts through them. All bar one of the tanks were destroyed or in the ocean, and all of the jeeps had been taken out in the explosions from the tanks. All that remained were twelve grunts and a lone tank. I put my hand up behind me, signaling the UNSC troops to stop fighting and move forward. I stared at the grunts, watching as they shivered. The one at the front looked at his comrades, and put down his gun. The others followed his lead, and within half a minute, all of them were unarmed. The two grunts operating the tank climbed out and stood next to their comrades. They all seemed young, between their late teens and their early twenties. I walked up the one who had put down his weapon first. I looked him up and down, taking in every aspect of him. He was easily the youngest out of the assembled group, being around seventeen. There was a nasty scar down his right cheek, and there was a slightly untamed look in his eyes.

"Why did you join the Entrenin Army?" I asked, studying him. "You all seem to have a lot of potential..."

"You don't sign up for the Entrenin Army." He explained, eyeing me warily. "You are taken in the middle of the night. They go around the poorest cities in the multiverse at night, and grab you while the city is asleep. I never knew what the city I was in was called, so I can't go back there."

"Is it the same for all of you?" I asked. All of them nodded. I thought for a minute.

"We could take you in until we can find where you all came from, but that could take a long, long time, and there would be obvious distrust of you from those sharing the area..." I said.

The one who had talked before (I had mentally appointed him as leader now) thought for a few minutes, before turning to his comrades and discussing it with them. While they talked, I turned around and looked back at the battlefield. From what I could see, we were being pushed back. The area that our forces covered was smaller than what it had been when the battle started, and it was shrinking all the time. In the space of a few seconds, I saw two tanks get blown up, taking out several UNSC troops along with them. I shook my head and turned back to find out the answer from the group.

"We'll take your offer." The leader said. "...But how are you going to get us there?"

"I'll handle that." I said. I withdrew my phone from my pocket and called Darien. "I assume you heard all of that?" I asked.

"What reason would you have for saying that?" He asked. "The teleporter is open, send them through a quickly as possible. We are losing ground, and we need you to help fight back."

"Sure thing." I said, and ended the call. I looked at the group. "You are going to be teleported to our psuedo-base, and I'd like to ask you to behave your selfs while there."

"We will." The leader said. Just before they teleported away, he gave me a salute, and the others followed his lead. Once they had teleported away, I shook my head.

"Why the salutes…?" I muttered. I turned around and ran back to the battlefield at full speed, and as soon as I reached it, the real battle began.

No sooner had I arrived, I had multiple grunts swarming me. Now that I knew that the truth about them, I couldn't just kill them. I jumped and used FLUDD to hover over them, landing in a clear spot. I quickly looked around for figures that appeared to be commanding the Entrenin Army, since they would most likely have joined of their own accord, and would be worth focusing on. Before I could spot one, a tank flew straight at me, and I had to jump backwards quickly, the tank narrowly missing me. It flew forward for a few seconds, banging across the ground multiple times until it exploded, taking out several UNSC troops as well as several Entrenin grunts. A quick look at where it would have flown from revealed that it was one of ours, which didn't bode well. I quickly turned and ran in that direction, dodging around shots and attacks, before making it to a higher up point, where I was able to look out over the battlefield. All around, I saw death and destruction. Our forces were being taken out bit by bit, and many had made the wise decision to pull back, and were preparing to teleport out. I looked around at the battlefield and knew that I had to find a way to push them back, otherwise we had lost a strategic stronghold.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Scribblenauts: Medievil 1_

 _Drago's perspective_

"You." I said.

"Yes, it's me." The newcomer said, smirking.

"I'm confused." Mizu said.

"Looks like an Entrenin Army grunt. You have 3 seconds to explain yourself before I tear your head from your body." Diablo warned, drawing his knife.

"Jeez man, did you not tell them about me?" The newcomer said. I thought for a few seconds.

"Oooh, it's double agent guy!" I said, snapping my fingers on my right hand.

"Explain." Mizu said.

"I spared a grunt during the attack on Delfino Plaza, and I met him again when the Dalek was awoken. He's turned against the Entrenin Army, but as a double agent on our side." I explained. Diablo lowered his weapon, and looked them up and down.

"Drago...did you never notice...that 'he' is a girl?" He asked. I stared blankly at him, then looked at the double agent.

"...I need glasses..." I muttered, while Mizu was laughing so hard that she nearly fell over. I received a slap from the double agent.

"And my name is Trixella!" She said, pulling her hand back.

"Owowow, okay, okay, I know now..." I said, rubbing my cheek. "Can...can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Yes. The 'artifact' is locating inside Corona Mountain." Said. "The only way in is through Delfino Plaza. Remember the grating behind the shine tower?"

"The shine tower..." I muttered. "Oh, that!"

"I thought that it lead to a theme park." Mizu said.

"No, that's the cannon near the port." I explained.

"So it's 4 of us against an entire army." Diablo said. "Tne odds don't seem fair on that side, although I do get to kill more, so I'm 50/50.

"We need to get back to Sirena Beach and find Blaze and Accelerator. With them alongside us, we have a much better chance of getting this done." I said.

"So you're saying that we need to return to Sirena Beach?" Trixella asked.

"They're in Sirena beach?" I asked.

"From what I know, the Entrenin Army are still attacking the area. I've heard radio chatter saying that entire platoons are being wiped out by a lone figure." Trixella said, looking nervous.

"...We need to move. Now. The Entrenin Army will know where it is, and will move to acquire it as soon as possible." I said.

"That's nice and all," Diablo said, sarcasm leaking out. "But the fastest route is through the mountains. And unfortunately, my motorbike got trashed while taking down those helicopters." I quickly pulled out my phone and called Darien.

"Drago! You're still alive!" He said, sounding relieved.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I'd sent reinforcements to Sirena Beach to assist in defending against the assault. I just got half of them back, and they said that they were the last." Darien explained.

"...Are Blaze and Accelerator with you?" I asked, but I knew the answer already.

"...No." Darien said. He sighed. "I can't contact them, either."

"Can you teleport us to Sirena Beach?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. "...Why is there a member of the Entrenin Army with you?" I quickly ran through the story again.

"...And so here we are." I finished.

"Okay." Darien said. "Was the part about brushing your teeth this morning absolutely necessary?"

"...Oops, went overboard again." I said. There was a mass sighing around me.

"Teleporting in 3, 2, 1...now." He said, and with that, we teleported away from Noki Bay, and to Sirena Beach.

 _Music stops_

 **Back at the mansion...**

Darien was pacing back and forth in front of his computer system, thinking.

"I expected the Dragoniv Army, and yet...It's the Entrenin Army..." He said, with a worried expression on his face.

There was an alarm sound, and Darien immediately turned his attention to the map of Isle Delfino. There was a large red 'X' over Pinna Park. Almost immediately afterwords, another large red 'X' appeared over Ricco Harbour.

"No..." He muttered, sinking into his seat. "It's actually them now. And I don't know if there is a way to save the island..."

 _ **Music**_ _Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Event - Sonic VS Shadow_

We arrived in Sirena Beach. To say we were taken aback is an understatement. The hotel was in pieces, the beach had large holes in it, with sand pouring into them, and the actual land section was obliterated, with trees uprooted, craters in the cliff-faces, and the smell of explosives coming from all around us.

"...We were too late..." I muttered.

"No!" Mizu said, pointing to the beach. "There's Blaze!"

Blaze was tearing through the Entrenin Army, more viciously than I had ever seen him before. There wasn't a moment of hesitation as he moved from group to group striking down everyone in his path. The Entrenin Army was scared, and were trying to withdraw. Blaze was having none of it, and chased after each individual member, massacring them.

"...Something's not right." Diablo said. "Even I'm not that violent."

"Mizu, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yes." Mizu answered, trying not to look at me.

"What's going on?" Trixella asked.

"Blaze had anger problems when he was younger." I began. "The slightest nudge would set him off. It was so bad that he was isolated more often than not. It's thanks to Mizu and I that he isn't as bad anymore, but if we weren't there to restrain him..."

"Well played, young one." Came a voice. We all instinctively turned around and prepared to fight. I saw who it was, and faltered.

"Brogimor..." I muttered.

Brogimor was slowly floating down thanks to a jet pack. He had an evil grin on his face.

"I forgot that you escaped, we were so busy with the sandbird that you were able to make your getaway once we saved it." I growled.

"Now now, no need to get angry, all I've done is released his true potential." Brogimor said, the smile widening. We all faltered.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, anger coursing through me.

"Oh nothing much. All I did was release his anger." He said, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh no..." Mizu groaned. "That means..."

"That he's lost all morals and sense." I finished. "He's going to target us, and he won't remember who we are."

"Oh look, he's almost finished with the grunts. I nice warm up, don't you think?" Brogimor asked.

"You sacrificed your own troops to give him a warm up?" Diablo asked, looking disgusted. And when Diablo looked disgusted at violence, that said something.

"They are replaceable." He said. "And there he is, finished. Nice knowing you." He said, and shot up into the sky, the jet pack leaving a smoke trail behind him.

We turned around to see that Blaze had noticed us. I saw that there was anger in his eyes. Untameable. Destructive. And he had set his sights on us. He ran straight for us, wielding both of his energy swords.

 _Music stops_

 **Next time…**

Blaze's anger has been released, and he has his sights set on our heroes. The destruction of Isle Delfino is imminent, as the long-feared assault of the Dragoniv Army has begun. When the Entrenin Army runs in fear, their path to destruction of the island is absolute. And the race for the artifact takes place between Drago and Brogimor, but an unexpected face returns, determined for revenge.


	38. Chapter 36: The Dragoniv Army

_**Music** Halo 5 – Light Is Green_

 _Drago's perspective_

Before anybody else could react, I immediately transformed my left arm into a barrier, which Blaze crashed into. It sent him flying back, tumbling across the ground, but he just moved himself into a position where he could get up and charged at us again. He bounced off of the barrier again, and did the same thing again, rolling to a halt and getting up and charging again. He did it one more time, but I swept the barrier into him, catching him mid lunge, and causing him to fly further, smashing into the beach.

"I don't think his thought process is working." I said. "He's just mindlessly trying to get to us, without considering what's in the way."

"Maybe put a dragon on it to scare him away?" Mizu asked.

"No, that won't work." I said.

"Maybe we should return to the mansion?" Diablo asked. "From there, we can figure out how to rescue and restore Blaze."

"That's a surprisingly sane thought for you." I said.

"Watch it, I'm not Serena." Diablo said, causing all of us to giggle bar Trixella.

"I don't get it." She said.

"It's where the author tries to be funny, but fails." I said. I called Darien. "Can you get them teleported out?" I asked. "...Code Omega."

"...Are you sure?" Darien asked. "There's only one other way back."

"I understand." I said. "But we need Blaze back, and Accelerator is missing."

"...Okay. Teleporting them in 10." Darien said.

Mizu looked straight at me, trying to figure out what was going on.

"9."

Her eyes looked at the phone and back to me.

"8."

She looked at Diablo and Trixella, who were as confused as she was.

"7."

Light began to appear from beneath them.

"6."

Mizu began to catch on.

"5."

"You can't do this." Mizu pleaded.

"4."

"Please don't do this!"

"3."

"Drago, please!"

"2."

"Don't!"

"1."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"0."

And with that, they teleported away. I could here Mizu screaming from Darien's phone. It broke my heart.

"...Calm her down…" I muttered, before hanging up and looking at the beach.

Blaze had picked himself up. He was walking along the beach, one of his energy swords activated. He held it at his side, pointing downwards, trailing through the sand. The sand within the immediate vicinity of the sword almost instantly turned to glass as he cut through it. Once he had finished walked, he had looped back on himself, and had created an infinity symbol. After taking in what he had created, he looked...confused, as if he hadn't meant to make it. I looked at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. Before I could say or do anything, he raced off, heading towards the cliffs that blocked us from walking to Ricco Harbour. He scaled the cliff with surprising speed, reaching the top in seconds. He stood at the top and looked around the area. He turned his head towards me, and contemplated me. We both stared at each other in silence for a full minute, before there was an extremely loud piercing shriek, and before we could even cover our ears, a colossal laser, dark red in colour, blasted through the clouds, turning the sky a deep red as it fell, before completely obliterating Pinna Park, and the entire island it was situated on.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Halo: Reach - Fortress_

The laser slowly disappeared, leaving behind a crater that had already began filling with water. Nothing remained of the island that was once there.

"...It's gone." I said to myself. "Completely gone."

Before I could react, a second laser fell from the sky, this time hitting Ricco Harbour. Within a few seconds the laser had disappeared, but the scene was practically identical to what had happened to Pinna Park. There was nothing left.

"A second one?!" I yelled.

After a few seconds there wasn't another laser, but instead I found Shadow Mario running towards me, turning into Bowser Jr. as it went.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Papa says we should team up!" Bowser Jr. said. "We can help evacuate the island!"

"Are they that big and scary that he is proposing an alliance?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yes!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"...Fine. Evacuate the remaining settlements, and get out of here." I said.

"Yippee!" Bowser Jr. squeaked, and teleported away, to oversee the evacuation of the island.

I turned around again to see that Blaze had disappeared.

"Dammit, where is he?" I asked, looking around. There was a rumbling noise. "Not the Entrenin Army again..."

I was right, it was the Entrenin Army. A small group of infantry and some tanks were coming into Serena Beach. But that wasn't all. From the other side of the beach came another army. I could tell they were different because while the Entrenin Army was black/red, the other army was white and very dark red, the same shade as...the lasers…

"Are they the ones that fired the lasers…?" I asked, to no-one in particular. I quickly hid behind some bushes that were somehow still standing, just peeking through so that I couldn't be seen.

The other army out-gunned and outnumbered the Entrenin Army. They had enough tanks to take the island within a day, and more infantry marching behind that. The two armies stopped near each other and the commanders got out of the forward tanks and walked over to each other. I recognized the Entrenin Army commander as Brogimor, and he walked military style. The commander of the other army was female, for a start, which was interesting to see. She walked with a lot more flair than Brogimor. She constantly had one hand on her hip, and had a sly grin on her face. Brogimor had an almost pure black outfit on, with red tinges along the left side. He wore a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a trench-coat that had been cut near the torso, and he wore a pair of pure black boots, which raised him up a of the ground a few inches, making him appear taller. His hair was dark brown and  
he was scowling. The commander of the other army, on the other hand, was completely different. She had long blonde hair, which flowed in the wind (which was mainly caused by the lasers), and it went down to her torso at full length. She wore a top that was obviously only there to attract attention to her assets (can I leave now? This is getting weird). She wore a tight-fitting pair of jeans, and had a pair of high heels on her feet. Her entire outfit was a mixture of pink and dark red, leading to a colour scheme that was hard to look at. They walked up to each other and stood in silence, Brogimor with his arms crossed, the commander of the other army still having her right arm on her hip. While Brogimor's head didn't move at all, the other commander looked at Brogimor from all angles.

"Where's the leader?" She asked, coolly. "I didn't expect to see a little grunt out here in the dangerous outdoors."

"Watch your mouth!" Brogimor snapped. "I am the leading member of the research and development team of the Entrenin Army! Our leader personally sent me here!"

"Your leader sent you to some backwater island with nothing but blue coins and fruit? He must REALLY love the work you have done!" The othe commander giggled.

"What are you meant to be, anyway?" Brogimor asked, ignoring her giggling.

"Do you not know?" She giggled.

"Enlighten me." Brogimor said, getting agitated.

"I am the commander of the Dragoniv Army. I decided that this island has been around for long enough, and am going to wipe it out." She said, a smirk flashing onto her face.

"You can't do that!" Brogimor said.

"It is what you were doing, is it not?" She asked, the smirk getting bigger.

"That's my point. We will destroy it. Not you." Brogimor retorted, staring deep into her eyes, showing no fear, despite her being a good few inches taller.

"It is a shame that our laser cannon can only do two shots from a full charge." She said, staring directly at him. "We are going to have to wipe you out directly, instead." And with that, she raised her hand, and the army gathered behind her moved to encircle the small remnants of the failed invasion force.

"FALL BACK!" Brogimor yelled, but by then it was already too late.

The Dragoniv Army began firing,wiping out the remnants of the invasion force. Within half a minute, they were wiped out. Even the tanks had been blown up. Brogimor was the only one still standing, having not had a chance to move.

"...So you wipe us out." He said, looking at the bodies and destroyed vehicles of the invasion force.

"And now it is your turn." She said, drawing her pistol. "I have always wanted to kill a high-ranking member of the Entrenin Army. "And I get to do it in front of Darien's newest pet!" She turned around and aimed directly at the bushes I was hiding in. I stood up, raising my hands as I did.

"Not bad, you knew I was here." I said. "I'd love to fight you and stop you, but looking at your army...no chance." She turned her gun back to Brogimor.

"I will kill you first, then I will kill the little twerp." She said.

"Go ahead, kill him. See if I care. All he's done is get in my way, anyway. Oh, and did I not mention that I have a jet-pack?" He asked, and with that, his jetpack ignited, and he immediately flew off, heading towards Delfino Plaza. She looked at him fly off, and smirked.

"He will die soon enough anyway." She said, turning back to me. "I will just kill you, instead."

Before she could fire, there was a bright light between us, and Darien teleported in.

"Drago, back!" He yelled.

"So, the hero himself has appeared." She said, looking him up and down. "It has been a long time, brother."

"Why must you do this?" Darien asked, walking up to her. "Both of you..."

"At least I did it well." She said, smirking. "That useless other brother of ours has created an army that can't even take over a back-water island!"

"You're both in the wrong. You shouldn't be doing this, Nilla!" Darien said.

"Aw boo hoo." Nilla mocked. "This island will fall before the end of this day."

"Drago..." Darien said, turning to me. "Get back to Delfino Plaza, find Blaze, find Accelerator and get that artifact. I'll teleport you to Delfino Plaza, but that is the best I can do."

"Send me, then." I said. Within seconds, I was in Delfino Plaza, away from Sirena Beach.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Halo: Reach – New Alexandria_

Everybody was gone. Bowser and Bowser Jr. had obviously done a good job evacutaing them. While the area was still perfectly fine, there was a depressing atmosphere to everything. The red sky didn't help matters. I was alone now. Blaze had disappeared back at Sirena Beach, Accelerator was missing, and I'd sent the rest of them awy to keep them safe. I hoped that Darien had gotten away quickly. If my timing was correct, I had 6 hours to save Blaze, find Accelerator and obtain the artifact before Brogimor did.

As I walked through the Plaza, I realized that I wasn't alone. I could hear really loud, mechanical footsteps coming from the other side of the plaza. I stuck to the walls and snuck around to the side of the plaza that had the beach.

Once I was in a position where I could see, I was taken aback by what I saw. A mechanical suit was walking across the beach towards me. It was about 8 feet tall, was dark green in colour, and looked like a large cyborg. The arms were very bulky, the legs were as thick as the arms, the body looked as tough as a brick wall, and the head...was…

"Fancy seeing you here, transformer boy!" Niall yelled, his head poking out of the body of the cyborg.

"...I thought you were dead. Killed at Darkion's hand." I said, staring directly at him.

"Oh, but I died many times." He said, smirking. "Why would I let that stop me? Besides that nice chap Brogimor did me a favour. In exchange for destroying you, I got this snazzy suit."

"You're going nowhere, Niall." I said, not feeling any fear. "If you side with them, then I will have to destroy you."

"Come at me then!" He yelled, jumping up into the air, and flying down straight at me.

I ran and dived out of the way as he smashed into the ground fist first. He picked his fist up and looked at me.

"The end of this pathetic island has come. AND SOON, YOU WILL SINK WITH IT!" He screamed, flying at me.

 _Music stops_

 _Next time…_

Niall declares his revenge on Drago, and thanks to Brogimor, he is able to try to get it. Drago has to survive his onslaught, and even if he does, Corona Mountain awaits. Will he find Accelerator? Will he obtain the artifact? And will he be able to save Blaze…?


	39. Chapter 37: Sunshine's Finale

Chapter 37: Final Fight! Delfino Isle's Closing Moments!

 _ **Music**_ _Kirby Super Star Ultra - Heavy Lobster_

 _Drago's perspective_

Not even hesitating, I rushed straight at him, leaping through the air and catching his head with a vicious flying knee.

"KNEE OF JUSTICE!" I yelled, as I heard the sound of several bones crunching. The force of my knee sent him reeling back. As I landed, I saw him picking himself up. I did the same.

"You really think that you are fighting for the right side?" He asked, slowly stomping towards me.

"What do you know?" I asked. "You're the one who attacked me out of nowhere. And do you know what your side did to this town?"

"They deserved it." He answered. "Why should they-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT!" I roared, cutting right across him. "DO YOU THINK THEY DESERVED TO DIE?"

"Yes." He said, smirking.

"Then I guess you deserve a similar fate." I said. "I will end this."

With that, he roared and charged at me. I effortlessly dodged to the side, avoiding his charge. As he turned back around, I ran at him, transformed my left arm into an energy sword, and cut into his left arm. He roared in pain as I withdrew the sword, and I realised that he was integrated into the mech suit. I put that thought aside as he swung him right arm down, narrowly missing me as I rolled to the right, my left arm transforming back. He went to swing his left arm, and I failed to notice in time. I was caught by the blow, and was sent flying into the row of buildings that line the front of Delfino Plaza. I flew through three buildings, before I finally landed. I picked myself up slowly, staggering to my feet.

"This will be tough..." I said to myself. If he can hit that hard...then I'm going to need to find another way to stop him.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" He roared, as he stomped past.

"COME AND GET ME!" I yelled, running out side, with a slight limp.

He immediately turned around and saw me, before he started running at me. I took my chance and began scaling the building that I had just came out of, using SQUIRT to get myself up onto the roof. He just shoved his right fist into the building, using it to push himself up, then repeating the process with his left arm. Within seconds, he was on the rooftop. I ran along the rooftops, as he gave chase. I reached the end of the rooftops, and saw that I was near the port side of town. I turned around to see him rushing towards me. I waited until he got within 10 seconds of me, then prepared to jump. As soon as he got near me, I jumped up into the air, using SQUIRT to move over and past him. He skidded to a halt at the edge, but as he turned around, I almost flew at him, smashing into him with all my might. He lost his balance and fell off the edge, smashing into the ground below. I jumped off the edge and transformed my left arm into a hammer, smashing it into his chest as I landed. I rolled off of him as he tried to pick himself up, screaming in pain. But he still began to get up. I was tired out already, and had to think of something different. I looked up and saw the bell tower next to us. It was much, much taller than the buildings around us, and it might just be tall enough to defeat him. I quickly jumped onto the side of the building, wall jumped, and used SQUIRT to push myself up onto the lowest part of the building. Niall had picked himself up by this point. I grabbed a nearby plant pot and threw it at him, catching him directly in the face.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" He roared, and began clambering up the side of the building.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Sonic And The Black Knight – Fight The Knight_

I made my way up at the same time, arriving on the top of the building a few seconds before he did. Due to his size, he wasn't able to stand on the roof, so he used one arm to stabilize himself, while hanging with his feet lodged into the building. I looked down and saw that we were very high up. All the way at the bottom was a layer of water above concrete, coming in from the sea. We were high up enough, in fact, that I suddenly felt nauseous. I turned back around while trying to keep my stomach in, and saw that Niall had begun working his way around the building, trying to get closer to the side I was on. I jumped into the centre as he got to the side I had been looking over, narrowly avoiding his arm swing. He stared at me.

"You dance around like a pathetic little flea, yet you can't hope to fight me. Look at you: you're tired out already. Another hit, especially from this height, would kill you." He said.

"I don't think you've realized the full gravity of the situation." I said, smirking.

"What?" Niall asked. Then he realized. "NO!" He screamed, swiping at me. I transformed my left arm into a cannon, and took aim.

"It ends now, Niall." I said, charing up. "You won't get in my way of saving the ones I care about."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, as the cannon shot out, smashing into him, and causing him to fall. I quickly moved over to the edge.

It was as if time was slowed down. The look of terror on his face as he fell would possibly be one that would haunt me for a long time. He tried to reach out and grab the building as he fell, but he couldn't reach it. His body smashed into the water below, with enough force to break the concrete underneath. He fell through the concrete, and the water poured in after him. After a minute, it was clear that he wasn't coming back up. I sat down and wiped the sweat from my forehead as my left arm turned back into it's original form.

"I still have to try to get the artifact..." I sighed. "I guess I'd better get moving then."

I stood up and turned around, facing the Shine Tower. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted somebody on a jet pack, and instantly knew that it was Brogimor.

"Oh no you don't." I said, and jumped off the tower, using SQUIRT to break my fall just before I landed. I ran through the barren streets, and did a running jump over the waterway separating the two sections of the town. I landed and continued running. I made it to the edge of the town, and jumped up and used SQUIRT to get myself onto the cliffs. I looked up and saw Brogimor heading into the volano, and sped up, jumping up as high as I could each time. I quickly made it to the opening into the volcano, and ran inside.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Kirby Super Star Ultra - Kabula_

I was inside Corona Mountain, but I didn't have time to take in my surroundings. At a glance I could see red/brown rock walls on the sides of a path which went deep into the volcano. There was a lot of lava lighting up the cave, so I could at least see where I was going. I ran on and caught up with Brogimor, who was hovering in the air, looking around the cave system. We were at a 4-way junction.

"Stop right there, Brogimor!" I yelled, running up to him. "The game is up!"

"Oh, look who came to join in the fun!" Brogimor said, laughing. "I see you got past my sentry guard."

"What do you think you are playing at?" I asked. "Do you always throw people into mechanical suits and see what happens?

"Not always." Brogimor said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Sometimes I can only mutate them and see what happens." I was silent for a few seconds.

"You won't get the artifact. I will stop you, and make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." I stated.

"Oh well, somebody is feeling brave. You'll have to catch me first!" Brogimor yelled, and used his jet pack to fire forward, heading straight down the middle of the 4-way junction.

I made haste and followed, running as fast as my legs would allow. His jet pack was slightly broken, so he was unable to get the best speed that he could. As we raced through the cave system, I noticed that the walls were becoming more and more orange in colour. Taking that as I sign that I should end things quickly, I raced forward and jumped into the air with all my might, narrowly missing Brogimor. I landed and quickly got back up to speed, but I was unable to make another attempt, as the caves were beginning to have large sections of lava instead of floor, and it took all my remaining concentration to remain at full speed as I dodged around the lava. He continued to fly over everything in his path, as I elegantly danced around the obstacles in front of me, determined to catch him. We continued on, and as we were racing through Corona Mountain, I noticed us pass the 4-way junction, this time coming from one of the sides and going through to the other, perpendicular to our first path. I realized that the cave system was designed to slow people down, and it had worked on us. We raced along, when we noticed that rocks had began flying it as. They were all large, and moved quite slowly, which made them more of an obstacle than a threat. I was able to run for most of the way, but Brogimor had to constantly keep dodging and diving in order to stay aloft. I was able to get ahead of him as a result, but I had an idea as I got near the end of the corridor. I slowed down a little and waited until Brogimor was level with me, then I jumped up onto one of the rocks, and used it to propel myself to the next. From there, I was able to jump and smash into Brogimor, causing his jet pack to malfunction. I landed on the ground and stopped. Brogimor was flying out of control. He span around a few times, then blasted off to the end of the corridor. I immediately followed after him.

 _Music stops_

I was in a large, circular room. The walls were glowing orange, and the floor was a dark brown. I looked up and could see the roof of this room about thirty metres up. Directly across from where I had entered was the exit, which would probably lead to "the artifact". I spotted the crashed jet pack, which was on fire, in the centre of the room. Brogimor could be seen picking himself up off of the ground. He dusted of his shoulders.

"So, you try to stop me even now..." He said, stretching his arms. "I think it's time that I dealt with you once and for all."

Before I could react, he pressed a button that was on a wrist device, and instantly began to change. A rocket launcher morphed over his left arm, a sword appeared in his right hand, and his entire suit transformed into battle armour, and large, mechanical wings grew out of the back of it. It was entirely black.

"So this is what you've been working on..." I said, half in awe at what he had created. "But that matters not. I will stop you."

"BRING IT ON!" Broigmor roared, and flew at me.

 _ **Music**_ _Pokemon X and Y - Lysandre Final Battle_

I dodged to the right as he flew past, but he was much more agile that I was. He was able to turn within a heartbeat, and was flying right back at me. I timed my jump so that I would be able to hit him, and as soon as he was near me, I jumped and instantly kicked, sending him sprawling backwards. He picked himself up, growled and flew at me again, this time being careful as to avoid my attacks. I transformed my left arm into a shovel and swung it into his face as he flew past, despite his efforts to avoid it, and he flew backwards through the air, just recovering before touching the wall. My left arm transformed back, and I immediately transformed it into a shield, and I was able to block his sword swing as he flew past. He continually charged at me,but he was unable to hit me. One unlucky attempt by him ended with me smashing the shield into his face, and sending him flying right across the room, his momentum and my hit being enough to send him crashing into the wall. He screamed as he collided with it, but was able to quickly pull back. I realized that the walls were indeed lava, and I made it my goal to knock him into the walls.

"You little runt!" He roared, and flew up into the air.

He was taking no chances this time, as he stayed up high, firing his rocket launcher multiple times in a row before a short cool down time would activate. The cool down time happened as the rockets got close to me, so I was able to dodge around them before he was able to fire more. As soon as I had dodged the last one, I jumped as high as I could and used SQUIRT to try to reach Brogimor, but I just missed him, and landed back on the ground. I instantly had to dodge again, as he fired more missiles at me. I had an idea and transformed my arm into a mirror shield, and the missiles were reflected back at him. He moved quickly to dodge them, and fired more at me, but I reflected them straight back at him. He tried to dodge them, but one caught his left wing, causing part of it to explode and engulf in flame. Brogimor went screeching down to the ground, skating along and coming to a rest at the other end of the room. He slowly picked himself up.

"So...you make it this far..." He said, slowly brushing off his shoulders. "After all this, you should have realised by now that I am more dangerous than anyone you have ever face."

Before he could react, I had brought my leg up and smashed it into his skull, having ran across the entire room. He flew through the air, landing a few metres away.

"Leave now." I growled. "Or I will end you now."

"You will pay for this!" Brogimor hissed. "Always remember that I will return one day, and I will end you!"

"Just leave before I change my mind." I said, transforming my left arm into a rocket launcher and aiming it at him.

"I WILL BE BACK!" He roared, and shot off into the sky. I looked up at the trail of smoke he left behind.

"You will be back, but we will be ready. I won't let you repeat what happened here." I said, and turned to the exit. I walked over to it, and left the room.

 _Music stops_

I was walking through another corridor, but the levels were rising. I guessed that I was near the deepest point of the volcano, and continued on. I came out to an opening, and found myself overlooking the base of the volcano. Thre was a circular platform of stone that was raised above the lava around it, and in the centre was a small box. I knew that it was the artifact. I looked around to see if there was a way that I could get down, but I couldn't see any easy way. Jumping was out of the question. I had an idea and transformed my left arm into a grappling hook, and fired it at the platform. I flew towards it and made sure to change my arm back before I landed, and I skidded to a halt. I walked over to the middle of the platform, and looked at the box. It was only a few inches tall, and was brown in colour. It was exactly in the middle of the platform. I went to grab it when I heard the sound of someone landing behind me. I turned around, knowing who it was.

 _ **Music**_ _Halo 4 - To Galaxy_

"So, you have appeared again." I said, looking him up and down. I got no response, only heavy breathing. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to fight you. I'm exhausted already, and this heat is killing me. How about you put down your sword and we leave this place before things get out of hand?"

I was met with a sword thrust that would have cut through my stomach, had I not reacted instantly. I swung round to the right of him and took a breath.

"Honestly, I think you should stop this. If there is any of you left in there, that is." He slowly turned around. "...Or are you unable to?"

He stared into my eyes. I saw anger. Hatred. Flames burning behind his eyes. I could see that there was no way that I could get through to him. There might have been a way to get through to him, but I couldn't do that. The repercussions would be disastrous.

Before I could react, he had sliced, and I watched in horror as everything below my elbow on my left arm fell to the ground, blood dripping out. I staggered back, grasping my elbow and screaming in pain. My vision was becoming blurry, but I could see him slowly walking over to me. He stood still in front of me. I collapsed to the ground, but realised that I was near the edge of the platform. The heat of the lava next to me was overwhelming.

"Blaze..." I mumbled, struggling to keep focused. He paid me no heed, and raised his energy sword, and swung it down. To his surprise, it clanged off of something.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – Event: Sonic VS Shadow_

I stood up, my left arm transforming back into it's old form, having been a perfect shield.

"Is that the best you can do?" I mocked. "I've fought stronger custards than you."

He roared and attacked me again and again, but I transformed my left arm into a flame sword, and blocked every slice.

"Something I've learned." I said, blocking every hit. "I can use MY transforming left arm to give myself weapons."

Blaze paid no heed to what I said, and continued to try to hit me. I effortlessly knocked his blade away, without even trying. The force of the impact sent him skidding along the ground, coming to a rest a few metres away from me. I walked over to him and placed my right foot on his chest.

"Any last words?" I asked, holding my flame sword above him. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "No? Maybe I'll say something. To think that you will die on this island, of all places. Drago was always fond of it. But what a shithole! Why would anybody like this place? It'll be fun when it burns."

Before I could bring the sword down, a small rock smacked into my head, causing me to recoil.

 _Music stops_

"WHO WAS THAT?" I roared, looking around.

"Leave him alone, Darkion." Came the voice of Accelerator. "You know that he isn't in control."

Accelerator was walking directly towards me, one hand in his pocket and the other on his side. He looked ticked off, and while most people would cower, I just laughed.

"Do you think that you can defeat me?" I asked, continuing to laugh. "I eat punks like you for breakfast!"

"Not today." He said, and he flew directly at me.

I tried to slice upwards and cut him in half, but he reversed the direction that I cut in, and I had to stop myself before I cut through my foot. I tried to slice him repeatedly, but he effortlessly repelled every single slice before I gave up and tried to punch him in the face.

"Now you've made me mad." He said, and swiped his hand at my incoming fist. He reversed the direction of my punch and sent me flying across the platform, coming to a stop near the lava.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" I roared, after I had picked myself up. "Every time I awaken, I get stronger. It won't be long until I can gain my own body, and from there I will DESTROY REALITY ITSELF!" I was met with a fist in my face. I fell to my knees. "Curse this weakened body...I cannot fight..." I was kicked in the chest, and I fell backwards, and was sprawled out on the ground. "I...shall...return..." And with that, I lost consciousness.

 **Back at the mansion, 10 minutes later…**

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

Accelerator was talking to Darien and Mizu.

"...So you had kept back when Blaze was angered, waiting for the right moment to strike." Darien asked.

"Yes." Accelerator answered.

"And Drago was able to defeat the reborn Niall, Brogimor and Blaze all in a row?" Darien inquired, curious.

"Somehow, he did. Without much of a break in between battles. Although fighting Blaze was easy, since his anger clouded his judgment. We saw what happened when Blaze was aware of what he was doing during the pirate invasion of Gelato Beach." Accelerator explained.

"So Blaze passed out, and Darkion reverted back to Drago?" Mizu asked.

"Why don't we go and see for ourselves?" Accelerator asked.

They headed down the hallway and into the medical bay. Inside they found Blaze and Drago lying in separate hospital beds. Blaze looked in much better shape than Drago, and looked like he was just needing time to recover. Drago, on the other hand...well, he was back to missing his left one. Mizu ran over to Drago, and knelt down next to him, and began silently weeping. Darien tried to remain unfazed, although a small tear could be seen rolling down his left cheek. Accelerator crossed his arms.

"I recovered both of them before anything else could go wrong. Blaze should recover within the day, as exhaustion took him out. Drago...well, his left arm is the transforming one, and while Darkion was able to use it, Drago might not be able to..." He said, looking worried, which was rare for him.

"A full analysis is complete." Came an italian voice. Dr Mario came out of the shadows.

"You..." Mizu muttered, her hair hanging in front of her face as she swung her head up.

"Now now Mizu, he's a proper doctor this time." Darien said. "He learned from our best."

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said, poking his head in the door, before leaving again. Mizu was silent, and laid her head back on Drago's bed.

"Blaze will indeed recover." Dr Mario said. "However, Drago's arm is completely gone. And we may need to take off what is left of it due to various risks and infections that could arise."

"Is there nothing that can be done for him?" Accelerator asked.

"I'll think on it." Darien said, looking up at the ceiling. "I locked the Dragoniv Army in Delfino Isle. The island's population was able to evacuate thanks to the efforts of Bowser and Bowser Jr (which I found surprising), but the island itself...is ruined. At the very least, with the main figures in their army locked there, we don't have to worry about them for a while. The Entrenin Army suffered huge losses, and from what I've found out through radio waves, they have went underground for the time being. So we are safe. Which is a relief, after everything that has occurred."

"I think it's time we had a rest." Accelerator said. They looked over at Mizu, who hadn't moved.

"...Let's leave it a while." Darien said. "I think we all could use some rest, though."


	40. The End Of The Fanfic

I'm ending this fanfic. I messed so many aspects of it up. I lost focus twice, skipped through things twice, had terrible, unexplained arcs, horrible character development...so I'm ending it. I'm going to restart. This will remain here as a reminder of what I shouldn't do. I'm going to try again. I'm going to start a new fanfic which will have many aspects of this one, but I will make it much better. Please understand.


End file.
